She had Castles in the Sky
by M. K. Donovan
Summary: An elf who loves a woman he can't have and a woman who yearns for an identity and purpose in life. Two individuals with a painful past together, two people summoned to the secret council in Rivendell.....and two people who must fight side by side...
1. I Leannan Arrives

There was a young girl long ago

Who lived a peaceful life untold

She understood that love

Was everything

She had no rings on her fingers

She had diamonds in her eyes

She had no money to be reckoned with

She had love within her life

And I heard her singing

Wouldn't you say?

Wouldn't you say?

Wouldn't you say?

That life is beautiful

She sang of things that pleased her soul

She questioned life and made it known

She stored her knowledge deep inside

Her mind

She had no mansion on a hillside

She had castles in the sky

She had no gold for inheritance

She had time on her side

And I heard her singing

Wouldn't you say?

Would you say?

Wouldn't you say?

That life is beautiful…

Chapter One

Leannan stepped through the gates of Rivendell and was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of peace. Oh how her heart had missed this beloved place! She felt the loud sound of the glorious waterfalls pounding through her ears and into her heart; filling her with beautiful memories, memories that brought warmth to her soul and a glint of happiness into her lovely gray eyes. Ah, the days when she would sit by the river and daydream of things to come. She would let her imagination run as wild as the river in front of her.

Leannan took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the sweet scent of the forest around her. Ah, the forest. She had explored them to her hearts content, pretending she was a graceful elf.

Why couldn't she have been an elf, she always wondered? Why did she have to be a clumsy human? She had imagined many times of what it would have been like to be an elf. Life would have been much easier and saved her a lot of heartache. But Leannan wasn't going to let her thoughts stray too far into the past, though the pain of her heart was not as far away as she wished. It felt as if only yesterday. But alas, it had only been two years! If only it had been longer, perhaps now the ache of her heart would be less painful.

Leannan strolled towards a large set of granite steps that wound up into the lovely elvish buildings that decorated the forests surrounding her; she remembered seeing her traveling companions come this way. She was anxious to hear of Frodo's fate. The journey to Rivendell after Frodo fled on Glorfindel's horse had been a hard one, for everyone's hearts were filled with worry and fear. Their close encounter with the Ring wraiths had left Leannan's heart pounding for quite some time afterwards. They were very fortunate that the Ring wraiths had not seen them hiding off the side of the road. Indeed, their evil hearts (if they had any) were set on the wounded little hobbit, Frodo.

Leannan slowly ascended the majestic steps with her hand tightly on the rail. She was almost to the top when she nearly ran into Aragorn, also known as Strider.

"Ah, Aragorn, what is the news, my friend?" Leannan pleaded. She felt assured when Aragorn's face showed no concern, but relief.

"Frodo has been healed by Elrond. He is safe and asleep at the moment. The other hobbits are with him now. And more good news I bring! Gandalf the Grey is here!"

"In Rivendell?" Leannan asked in amazement and her gentle face filled with relief, just as Aragorn's had.

"Yes." Aragorn replied.

Leannan sighed. As the worry lifted off her shoulders, she began to feel her fatigue. "Please show me where I am to stay." She said. " I am very weary."

" I understand." said Aragorn, and he immediately led her to a chamber.

Leannan's eyes swept the room and took in the familiar sight. " Oh my old chamber!" She exclaimed excitedly.

It would be a joy to sleep in her old bedchamber once again. It had been two long years since she had set foot in this room. And it was just as it had been! Her lovely dresses still hung in the wardrobe and her books and maps still piled on the ornate desk.

Leannan noticed Aragorn was watching her as she took in her surroundings. His expression reflected her relief. He was very happy to be back in Rivendell. Though he had been here before in the last couple years. Whenever she learned that he was going to travel back to Rivendell, she made sure she had an excuse not to come, knowing that it would bring her pain. And indeed, she felt the pain of the past, but still the peace of Rivendell filled her and she had some comfort.

"Thank you, dear friend."

She called him "friend" though he had always been more of a father to her, since he had raised her from the time she had been a young child. Leannan did not know anything of her real family. Aragorn had found her alone alongside a road when she had been close to nine, or so they suspected. She had traveled with Aragorn until she was about sixteen, and then he brought her to Rivendell to be schooled by the Elves. Aragorn would come now and then to visit her over the years and by the time she was around twenty-two Leannan begged him to take her with him on his travels once again. And so he did, and Leannan has been his traveling companion for the past two years. Many were quite amazed that Aragorn was raising a child. One would think that a child would slow him down tremendously, but Leannan was well behaved and learned survival quickly, even though she was young in age.

"Leannan?" Aragorn questioned.

"I am sorry, Aragorn, I am getting lost in my memories. Thank you for bringing me here. I shall see you in the morning."

The ranger bid her farewell and left silently.

After he was gone, Leannan slipped out of her filthy clothing and dressed in a lovely gown to sleep in. She felt very feminine, a feeling she hadn't felt for some time. As soon as she lay down on the soft bed, she was fast asleep, dreaming of elves and of running through the beautiful forest of Rivendell.

Leannan woke to the sound of glorious singing. Immediately her heart yearned to join them. For a couple moments, she lay in bed and listened contentedly. She remembered back to when she would sing with the elves. They had taught her many songs and she had even made up some of her own. Since she traveled much with Aragorn, she had learned many different songs from the many different places she had traveled. While she was on the road, Leannan carried her baroque little harp, which she sang to by the fire. The hobbits had definitely enjoyed that and Leannan was glad that the music had helped lighten their kind little hearts.

Leannan lifted herself out of bed and strolled to the balcony, admiring her environment once again. A breeze swept in and blew the skirts of her gown. She lifted her face to the heavens and felt the cool air upon her face. Leaves rattled and some blew into her hair, but Leannan did not bother removing them; she was too enchanted. She heard the laughter of tiny elf children as they played below the terrace. Their sweet giggles echoed up to Leannan's ears and she smiled.

Pulling herself away, Leannan moved about her room, running her fingers along her books on the desk and along the embellished stone walls. She moved over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress. It would be lovely to wear a dress again; she was rather tired of her pants and tunic. The dress she chose was a soft grayish blue that looked lovely with her eyes. After she dressed, Leannan sat down in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. Usually she would braid it like she normally did, but today she left it down. Her golden brown tresses flowed down to her waist and it made her feel free and unfettered.

Leannan exited her chamber through a side door that had a long set of stone steps winding downwards. It made her feel like a royal queen descending a grand staircase and indeed she looked so with her hair blowing in the morning breeze and gown sweeping behind her as she took each step, her chin held high.

After she reached the bottom, Leannan strolled to the large House of Elrond in search of breakfast. She knew she had overslept and missed breakfast, but she hoped some of the servants would have mercy on her and give her a small something to tide her over till the next meal. Though Leannan wouldn't be surprised if she found the hobbits still enjoying their morning meal for they definitely loved to eat!

She stepped into the gigantic dining hall and was greeted by silence. The table was cleared and showed no sign of recent use.

She sighed, knowing she'd have to go hungry until the afternoon meal. Ah well, she'll just have to find something to do to keep her mind off her stomach.

She turned to leave, but stopped suddenly.

" Are you searching for something, Leannan?" A voice asked from across the dining hall.

Leannan turned around and found Glorfindel curiously looking at her.

" Yes, I'm afraid I've slept too late and missed the morning meal. I was hoping that I'd find someone still here, but I suppose I'll have to wait until this afternoon."

Glorfindel studied for her a moment with his clear blue eyes. " I may be able to find you something to eat. Would you care for that?" He asked.

Leannan restrained herself from sighing loudly with relief. She was very hungry. She had not eaten anything the night before. " I would love that. Thank you, Glorfindel."

He turned to leave and Leannan suspected that he wished for her to follow. She caught up with him on the other side of the hall, but he stopped her and said, " Do not follow me. Have a seat and I will find you food."

With that he left the hall and Leannan took a seat at the long banquet table. She felt very small in such a large room that was used for holding hundreds of elves and different creatures. She sat in silence, fiddling with a fork that had been left. She began to wonder where Glorfindel had gone. Perhaps she was too much of a burden and he decided to leave her here. No, that was not like Glorfindel. He was a very amiable elf. Glorfindel in a way reminded her of...

Leannan gasped and quickly stopped her trail of thoughts. She literally shook her head in frustration. This place was bringing back memories she wished to keep buried! They would bring on too much anguish.

Taking a deep breath, Leannan turned her thoughts once again upon her food that had not arrived. Where was Glorfindel?

Just as she was losing hope and considering leaving, a large host of servants marched in with their arms filled with platters of delicious smelling food.

Leannan breathed the scent and her mouth began to water. Oh they did not have to do this for her! One lone person!

"You did not have to do this for me!" She cried to them.

"Of course we must! You, pen tithen, have not been with us in many years! We wish to take good care of you." Glorfindel replied from behind her.

She craned her neck to look up at him and gratefully smiled. "Thank you very much."

He bowed. "My pleasure, pen tithen."

The elves had always called her "pen tithen" (Which means "Little One" when translated), since she had come to them as a young child and of course, she was merely a child in their eyes.

Glorfindel slipped away with the servants and Leannan ate in silence, though she did not mind. It gave her time to think.

She contemplated the events that had brought her to Rivendell. It was grave circumstances no doubt and poor Frodo having to bear them for so long. Thankfully now they were in Rivendell and Elrond and the council would decide the next course, removing the burden from Frodo. Leannan was still a bit confused herself for Aragorn had not told her all he knew, but she was assured that she would learn much at the council which was being held in a couple days, after Frodo recovered from his wound.

Leannan sighed.

Her heart went out to Frodo. He left his beloved home to carry The Ring all the way to Rivendell, constantly in danger of the Ring wraiths. And then Ring wraiths wounded him severely and he was nearly lost. He had carried such a heavy and dangerous burden and it did Leannan's heart good to know he was in Rivendell and would be soon be returning to his home with no more worries of the dreadful Ring.

And the other dear hobbits that followed Frodo so loyally! Such dear creatures, hobbits, Leannan thought to herself.

As if they could hear her thoughts, Sam, Pippin, and Merry suddenly bounced into the hall, shouting gleefully, "Leannan! There you are!"

"Good morning, hobbits." Leannan smiled warmly at them as they surrounded her at the table.

"We were worried about you. You were not at breakfast, but you have found something to eat! Good!" Merry said from Leannan's left side.

"We have been exploring Rivendell! What a lovely place!" Sam told her and then added, "And the elves, they are so majestic!"

"They are." Leannan replied.

There was silence for a moment before Leannan spoke again. "Have any of you seen Gandalf?"

"We saw him last night, but this morning we have not. He was not at breakfast." Pippin replied.

"I believe I will go seek him out." Leannan told them. She was in great need of Gandalf's wise counsel; her heart was becoming troubled.

Leannan strolled out of the dining hall, leaving the hobbits chattering cheerfully.

Leannan wandered the pathways without aim. She did not know where to find Gandalf. She should have asked the hobbits.

"Well now, I suppose I shall have to wait until another time because I have no idea where to look for him." She said to herself.

"Him? Who are you looking for, pen tithen?" The voice of Gandalf boomed from behind her.

"In fact, Gandalf, I was looking for you and now I shall not have to worry about finding you, for you have come and found me!" Leannan smiled at him.

Gandalf held out his arm and Leannan linked hers with his. They strolled slowly down the lovely pathways of Rivendell.

"Your heart is troubled, pen tithen?" Gandalf asked.

Leannan sighed. "I'm afraid it is. I awoke with such peace, but now my heart is heavy within me."

Gandalf was silent for a moment and then said, "It is the past that troubles your heart so." He stated.

"Yes!" Leannan cried quietly, her voice etched with the suffering of her heart.

"My dear young girl, I hate to bring grave words to such an innocent heart, but I am afraid that...." He paused and took a deep breath, "that the pain you feel now will only worsen, for the future holds many dark things."

Leannan sensed that he knew something she did not, but did not question because she knew he would not tell her. That was probably best, because her heart would not be able to take anymore.

"Ah Gandalf, I fear my heart shall not be able to take more. The heartache I feel now is almost more than I can bear. This place, Rivendell, fills me with memories I wish to keep hidden away, forever."

Gandalf stopped and looked at the young woman at his side. Her young and delicate face so filled with grief.

His face suddenly grew serious and his voice intense and powerful as he said,

"Do not dwell on this! There are much more significant things to focus on; we are in dangerous times. "He paused and his eyes glared, almost fiercely, at her. " You must live on!"

Leannan wisely contemplated his words. She pondered silently to herself. Gandalf was right, of course. The circumstances with the Ring needed her attention; she could not dwell on silly notions of her heart! She must be strong and keep composed. Like Gandalf said, they were in serious times and Leannan needed to keep her focus on whatever mission that was laid before her.

"Thank you Gandalf. You speak much wisdom to me and have cleared my conscious. I will not allow the past to ruin the present time or the future."

Gandalf did not say anymore to her, and they both walked back silently.

When they reached the spot where they had found each other, they both went their separate ways.

Leannan was not hungry for the middle-day meal and returned to her chamber to sit on her terrace and think.

Several days passed and Leannan spent most of them in splendor. She spent her days visiting with friends she had not seen in years and her evenings with music and dancing. It was a joyous time and Leannan was so happy to be once again in the place she had always thought of as home.

One morning, while Leannan was at her desk studying some maps, she looked up and found the most elegant elf standing in the doorway. Her face reflected a pure light and her beauty was beyond words.

"Leannan." The rich, melodious voice called from the doorway of the chamber.

"Lady Arwen." Leannan stood and walked over as Arwen took her hands in her own.

Arwen's divine and angelic face showed affection. She had loved the young girl, Leannan, dearly since the first time she had come to the elves.

"I have thought of you often."

"And I have of you. Tell me, how do you fare?" Leannan asked the elf.

"I have been faring well. Come with me and we shall talk. It has been too long since we have last seen each other. You must tell me of your travels with Aragorn."

Arwen led her from the chamber and outside where they sat on a bench beneath a trellis of flowers. It was a lovely spot and Leannan found herself fascinated with the way the petals fell into their hair like snow.

" Ah Arwen, it is wonderful to see you again." Leannan breathed after a moment of silence.

"I feel the same. I have missed your joyfulness and unique imagination."

Leannan grinned. "And I have missed seeing your kind face and hearing your silvery voice."

A thoughtful expression, almost serious, came upon her tender face and Leannan asked very softly, " Tell me, has he come to Rivendell since I left?"

" No, but Leannan do not allow yourself to think of this. Let us talk about other things."

" I am sorry, Arwen. It has been on my mind lately."

Arwen's face reflected her compassionate heart. " I am sure it has, but do not let it trouble you. It is in the past."

" Both you and Gandalf have spoken similar words to me. And if two wise friends speak the same thing, then I must heed it."

Arwen did not reply to that, but instead said, " Tell me of your travels."

Leannan's face lightened a bit. " My travels have been very eventful!"

" So it seems."

" It would take me a lifetime to tell you all about them, but I will tell you of the latest events because they are the most important."

Arwen nodded for her to continue and listened attentively, knowing it would help the young woman to talk.

" Well, Aragorn was very persistent on getting to Bree, so we traveled there and came to the Inn of the Prancing Pony. He did not tell me his reasons for coming there until we arrived. I knew about The Ring...." Leannan stopped as if she had spoken a cursed word and then took a breath and continued.

" But I did not know that our coming to Bree was linked with it; I found out soon enough after sitting at a table nearby and watching the hobbits entertain the folk at the Inn. For after Frodo sang a silly song and did a dance upon a table, he disappeared! He had fallen and somehow the ring came upon his finger. Aragorn was not happy about that. Later that evening, Aragorn spoke with Frodo and the landlord brought a letter from Gandalf. Aragorn had instructed me to be silent while he spoke with the hobbits and it was torture for me." She chuckled and continued on.

" Though I said a couple words when they inquired about who I was. They did not know to trust me, because I was not mentioned in the letter. After the hobbits were somewhat convinced that Aragorn was the one whom Gandalf had spoken of, Merry, came into the room and exclaimed that he had seen one of the Ringwraiths. False bodies were made in the hobbit's original beds and we waited in the parlor. Much later into the night we fled Bree and began our journey to Rivendell. We traveled for many days and then we reached Weathertop. Aragorn and I built a fire and we prepared a meal. Aragorn sang the tale of Tinuviel to the hobbits; I joined in once or twice."

Arwen's face became unreadable at the mention of Tinuviel. Leannan studied her for a moment, but was unable to interpret the expression on the noble face of the elf that sat next to her, listening attentively. After a moment of silence and of collecting her thoughts once again, Leannan continued telling her brief tale of the events, which had taken place before she came to Rivendell.

"After awhile, Sam reported that he felt evilness about. And then we realized that our enemy had caught up with us! They attacked us and Frodo, without thinking, put on the ring! The evil knife of one of the Ringwraiths stabbed him somehow; we all feared he was dead, but thankfully he still lived.

" Aragorn was puzzled by the Ringwraiths sudden disappearance, but we spent no time trying to put the puzzle together because Frodo was wounded badly and we needed to get him to Rivendell. For several days we traveled with Frodo, who was slowly slipping away from us. We finally reached the Last Bridge and later on we came upon Glorfindel, who was a great help to us. When the Ringwraiths drew near, he put Frodo on his grand horse and sent him off in the direction of Rivendell. The rest of us waited alongside the road until the Riders had passed and then we continued on. And here we are, my friend! We have made it to Rivendell and Frodo is recovering! What blessings we have been given, I am very grateful!"

Leannan stopped talking and took a couple deep breaths. She was greatly worn out and that was not even near the entire tale. She had given but a brief list of the happenings.

Arwen smiled at the young woman. " You have had many adventures."

Leannan nodded. " And I am afraid I have rambled on too much. You must be dreadfully tired of hearing me speak. And to think that was nothing at all! Much more has happened, but like I said, it would take me a lifetime to tell them to you."

" I am not tired. It was good for you to talk, Leannan, young one." Arwen patted Leannan's hand.

Leannan felt assured that she had not been a bother to Arwen. It had felt good for her to talk. She had no one to speak with anyway.

She sighed and felt an ache in her heart.

Arwen, sensing that Leannan needed sometime to be alone, stood and said, "Well, my friend, I shall leave you now. It has been a pleasure listening to you. I am here for you always, remember that."

And after the two had embraced, Leannan watched the graceful elf stroll away. She felt a tug at her heart, feeling almost like she was watching a wise friend walk out of her life.

Leannan sighed heavily and took herself on a long walk. Spending a great deal of time by the riverside, she watched its silvery waters and listened as it whispered sweet and bitter words to her. Reminding her of her past, of the blissful and sorrowful times she had spent near its shore. She closed her eyes captivated with the sound and swayed with the wind that swirled around her, it too whispering of the past. She felt as if she was caught in another world, one that was both joyful and mournful.

Unable to move herself away from the silent murmurs that plagued her heart, Leannan dropped to her knees and wept from the very depths of her soul.


	2. II Legolas Arrives

1 Chapter Two  
  
Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, galloped through the gates of Rivendell on his regal and imperial looking steed. He dismounted gracefully, but as soon as his nimble feet touched the earth, he froze as if he had stepped upon sacred ground. And indeed, the ground to him held a hushed holiness.  
  
His adept eyes filled with a masked sadness as he gazed at the glorious city before him. His eyes had seen many beautiful things in his lifetime, and Rivendell was, no doubt, the most brilliant.  
  
The cool autumn breeze rustled the leaves on the ground and all about him they swirled in the air and fell from the trees like snow. There was nothing but the sound of the wind, just a peaceful and divine silence.  
  
He shut his eyes and breathed in the enchantment of his surroundings.  
  
Then suddenly, in the silence, a voice echoed throughout the forests of Rivendell. It floated upon the wind and its beauty surpassed even the nightingale. The voice, clear and sweet, haunted him. Though it was gentle and in the distance, the sound pounded Legolas's heart with a force like none other; piercing him like not even the sharpest sword ever could.  
  
As he stood frozen in reverence, his heart wrenched with pain beyond words. He was enraptured by the melodious voice, unable to move. He ached with regret and sorrow. He never should have come! A mistake! He felt like a deer caught in the aim of a deadly arrow and could not escape!  
  
His brow furrowed and his eyes full of suffering, Legolas began to follow the voice that plagued his heart. It called to him, beckoning him to follow. The voice was etched with the same suffering and pain Legolas felt. It was the other half of his heart calling to him.  
  
Unable to resist, Legolas journeyed through the pathways of Rivendell as if caught in a dream. He sauntered towards the sound with a sense of dread of what may lay ahead, but also with determination to discover the source of the majestic voice, that broke his heart so.  
  
He crossed over a bridge and found himself in front of a grand building. The singing echoed from the dome-roofed temple and Legolas felt his heart pounding in his chest. His heart knew that voice.  
  
He wandered closer without a sound and stepped through an archway.  
  
A large set of stone steps led down into a circular hall. The granite walls and pillars were embellished with elvish carvings.  
  
He stared down into the gigantic hall and in the center sat an exquisite young woman. Her small hands moved gracefully along the strings of an ornate harp. Her back was turned from Legolas and he could not see her face, but her long, golden brown hair blew in the breeze that swept into the open building and her voice sailed among the holy atmosphere of the temple.  
  
Legolas moved gently behind a pillar at the top of the staircase so that he was unseen. Then he peered out from behind it and her face was in full view.  
  
He felt his heart cry in agony as he whispered inaudibly, " Nin firieth..."  
  
As she sang the mournful song, her face reflected the pain and anguish of Legolas's own heart.  
  
He shut his eyes slowly, but her astounding voice still reached his ears. She was so beautiful it made his heart ache. Her face was angelic and pure; she radiated innocence and grace, yet her eyes displayed wisdom that was rare in one so young. And her voice! A voice so divine and celestial, yet also sweet and innocent.  
  
Ah, the times when that voice had sang to him beautiful words. Their voices had united together in harmony, just as their hearts had. And now, the voice that had once sang to him and the heart that had once been a part of his, was now filled with grief and torment.  
  
He watched her, utterly captivated, as she sang:  
  
I can't breathe  
  
It's agony  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Picture me on my knees  
  
Have you run too far?  
  
Can you hear?  
  
Can you hear the sound of my heart break  
  
With each step you take  
  
Can you feel?  
  
Can you feel me when I say?  
  
Please come back to me  
  
I await the day when I prepare a feast  
  
And I embrace you running to me  
  
All I am  
  
All I have  
  
Is yours to find  
  
I can hear  
  
I can hear the sound of footsteps pounding  
  
Regret resounding  
  
I believe  
  
I believe the hour is near  
  
What would you give for a ransomed heart?  
  
Would it cost too much?  
  
You'll be running, you'll be running back to me…  
  
  
  
Legolas fought the urge to run down to her! Oh his heart yearned to sing with hers once again!  
  
Unable to stay any longer without revealing himself, Legolas fled noiselessly from the temple.  
  
When he returned to his abandoned horse, his face was masked and unemotional. None would guess the storm that raged inside of him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas sat upon a stone near the riverside and pondered the day's painful events. He knew he should not have come, but one did not have a choice when summoned by Elrond. He did not know that Leannan would be in Rivendell. If he had, Legolas would have made every effort possible to not come. Just the thought of returning to Rivendell without Leannan being there had been disturbing to him. He had known it would bring back intense memories. He had spent many nights back in Mirkwood preparing himself for the pain he would feel when he returned, but he had not prepared himself for seeing Leannan again.  
  
Legolas shifted upon the rock and gazed out at the darkening sky. He saw the bright lights in the house of Elrond, but did not go to join the feasting. Leannan would be there. He did not want her to know that he was in Rivendell.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips. What a terrible dilemma he was in! What was he to do now?  
  
His heart ached. He longed to see Leannan, but did not wish to bring any more grief than she already felt. He knew that she must be in agony already.  
  
The sky was completely dark and the river looked mysterious and cold. The forests were silent except for the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and leaves rustling.  
  
Legolas shuddered as the cold darkness crept around him and clenched at his heart. The silence was both irksome and tranquil. The wind whistled in his ear and a shiver ran through him as he felt the whispers deep in his soul, all around him. The wind, it told of his beautiful and sorrowful past. The trees, they mocked him, and the mysterious waters accused him. Ah, why did they torment him so!  
  
Overwhelmed, Legolas hopped up from the stone and ran swiftly into the forest behind him. He ran deep into the wood, but found no escape from the hushed tones that haunted him.  
  
Once again, he felt trapped and unable to escape. Regrets filled his mind. He repeatedly asked himself why he had come and admonished himself for being so foolish.  
  
His heart full of suffering, Legolas came upon a clearing in the forest. He halted and took several deep breaths, trying to control the turmoil inside of him. But he could not stand the silence, the trees gawked at him with mocking eyes and the wind carried distressing memories.  
  
He dropped to his knees and the wind whisked his wheat colored hair in all directions. His crystal eyes betrayed his pain and anguish.  
  
Legolas lifted his face to the heavens and cried out from the very depths of his aching heart. A cry that was so distressing it would pierce the heart of any soul listening. A cry so etched with torment that it silenced even the wind.  
  
" Leannan...perin o guren!"  
  
A deathly silence followed. Nothing could be heard but the sound of his voice echoing throughout the dark forest.  
  
Legolas dropped his face into his hands, still kneeling in the moonlight, and the forest stood still in reverence as the brokenhearted elf wept.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The moonlight reflected off the silvery waters and its shimmering light glowed upon the divine face of Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond.  
  
Aragorn felt his breath leave him at her beauty. She reflected a sparkling light that was so pure and noble it made his heart ache. Her eyes bore into him and burned his soul.  
  
" Luthien..." He heard himself whisper.  
  
She made no reply, just gazed at him with her penetrating eyes as they strolled along a path that wound up into a hillside that overlooked the eminent city of Rivendell. A stream that flowed from the grand river trickled below them as they stood upon a bridge.  
  
"Aragorn..." She finally spoke and caused his heart to leap with joy at the splendor of her harmonious voice.  
  
He was unable to speak, unable to break the holy spell.  
  
She gazed up at him and spoke once more, " Aragorn, there is something you must know."  
  
" What is it?" Came the inaudible whisper.  
  
At the look on Arwen's face, Aragorn immediately snapped out of his dreaming and asked again, now with more practicality, " What is it, Arwen?"  
  
Arwen tore her eyes away from his and looked down at their entwined hands. Aragorn tried to wait patiently while she chose her words, but her behavior disturbed him greatly.  
  
" Arwen, something is on your heart. Tell me." He quietly begged.  
  
She lifted her eyes to meet his and spoke with a deep sadness. " You should have known long ago, my friend."  
  
She paused and Aragorn waited in anticipation.  
  
" She did not want you to know. The grief was still fresh for her, even now, and she did not want to trouble you with the bothers of her beautiful heart."  
  
Frowning, Aragorn did not question, but let Arwen continue with whatever it was that concerned her heart.  
  
" I should not tell you this, but you must know."  
  
" What must I know, Arwen, who is this that you speak of?" Aragorn asked finally, somewhat perturbed.  
  
" I speak of Leannan."  
  
Aragorn blinked in surprise. " Surely not?"  
  
Arwen nodded. " I'm afraid so."  
  
Aragorn face was full of confusion and his brow furrowed. " I do not understand. What is this grief you speak of that has troubled my beloved Leannan?"  
  
Arwen took a deep breath and assured herself that she was doing the best thing.  
  
" You know Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood?" She asked.  
  
" Yes, of course."  
  
Aragorn knew the prince because he had spent some time in Mirkwood after the capture of Gollum, who was now being held in Mirkwood. But he did not understand why Arwen would mention the elf because Leannan had refused to travel with him and would not know who Legolas was.  
  
" Leannan has never met Legolas, why would you mention him?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
" Oh but she does know him, Aragorn." Arwen whispered mournfully.  
  
Aragorn fell silent and his expression was of bewilderment. After giving him a moment of silence, Arwen began the sorrowful tale of Aragorn's dear Leannan.  
  
" Over two years ago, an imperial elf fell in love with a beautiful maiden. She lit a fire of passion in the heart of the elf; she was like a rainbow, filling every moment with color. He was a solid cornerstone in her life, calming her radiant soul and filling her with peace. He was utterly captivated by her and she with him. Their voices would make music together in brilliant harmony, a beautiful sound known throughout all Rivendell. But during the entire splendor, the young maiden realized a dreadful thing. Their love, as beautiful as it was, could never be. It was a distressing fact never spoken aloud by a soul. The two lovers could never live together in the harmony they had, for the lovely maiden was but a mortal. The elf insisted that he cared not of her mortality and swore his heart to her, but the young woman would not allow it, it just could not be. And so, the voice of the lovers was silenced and the doleful tale was kept secret, only whispered behind closed doors. The brokenhearted prince fled from Rivendell never once accusing his beloved, he merely left in silence, without a word. Unable to bear the blissful memories that haunted her, the young woman, also, fled Rivendell and took up traveling with a ranger. And now, after so much heartache and pain...both have returned...and both will face their hurtful past."  
  
Speechless, Aragorn followed the sorrowful gaze of Arwen and there, below them in the moonlight, sat Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, on the terrace of Leannan's chamber. His face, so full of agony, rested upon the peaceful and angelic face of Leannan as she slept in her bed. Her soft hair was feathered upon her pillow and she looked so tranquil, unlike Legolas who sat upon the terrace with his arm rested upon one knee and a far away look in his eyes as he watched his beloved.  
  
" Why did she never tell me?" Aragorn asked, his heart hurting. Leannan was nearly his daughter, and she did not even tell him! Two years! And he never knew.  
  
Aragorn groaned. Two years and he never even guessed the pain she had been feeling. No wonder she had refused so adamantly when he begged her to come with him to Mirkwood. Many nights Aragorn had wondered at the mournful tunes she had sang by the fire, many nights Aragorn had wondered at the aching loneliness in her beautiful voice. She had been incomplete, and he had never known.  
  
" Oh my dear beloved Leannan." Aragorn whispered ruefully and turned his gaze away from the aggrieved elf sitting in the pale moonlight.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" Leannan! Leannan!" Came the excited voices of two hobbits as they pounded on Leannan's chamber door.  
  
Leannan squinted at the bright sunlight as she heard the racket outside her door. She lifted herself out of the bed and slipped into her silk dressing gown. She swiftly unlocked the door and was greeted by the grinning faces of Merry and Pippin. They were nearly dancing for joy before her eyes, their mops of curly hair flying in all directions.  
  
" Good morning, hobbits! Why so cheerful?" Leannan smiled warmly at them and motioned for them to come into the room.  
  
" Leannan! Frodo has awakened!" Pippin cried and clapped his hands.  
  
" Lovely! When shall we see him?" Leannan asked.  
  
" Whenever you are ready. All three of us will go to see him." Merry informed her.  
  
" Well then wait outside my door while I dress. I will only be a moment." Leannan waved Merry and Pippin out of her bedchamber, instructing them to stay put until she finished.  
  
She silently told herself to get ready quickly because the hobbits wouldn't wait long for her, they were eager to see their dear friend, Frodo.  
  
It was a bit more than a moment when the door opened and Leannan found the hobbits gone. She looked down the hall, but there was no sight of them.  
  
" Hmm…where did they run off to?" She wondered aloud.  
  
Leannan gave a laugh, suspecting they had been too impatient, and shut the door behind her.  
  
She made her way down the open hall that led her to an arched walkway exposed to the beautiful fresh air. The sun was shining brightly and she lifted her hand up to her forehead to block the light. What a cheerful day! She placed her hands on the vine covered siding of the bridge and leaned over to look. Below her, walking swiftly on a pathway, was Glorfindel. His flaxen hair blew in the warm breeze and he seemed deep in thought as he strided confidently along the trail.  
  
Feeling bold, Leannan called down from her perch, " Beautiful day, is it not?"  
  
Glorfindel stopped abruptly and looked up. He shielded his eyes from the sun also, and Leannan noticed a small smile on his face as he gazed up at the exquisite maiden nearly hanging from the bridge above him.  
  
" Beautiful, indeed, but Leannan, pen tithen, step back before you fall off." The elf replied dryly.  
  
Leannan grinned roguishly. " But if I fall, I have a noble elf to catch me. Most ladies would be delighted to fall into the arms of such an admirable elf." She teased.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled. " You flatter me, Leannan, but I have no wish to catch you, or any other lady at that. And who knows, this admirable elf you speak of could always miss!"  
  
" Well then, with that possibility, I shall not lean too far."  
  
Leannan smiled and stepped away from the edge of the bridge. " Good day, Glorfindel. I hope you have no need to catch any falling ladies on this beautiful day."  
  
A laugh echoed up to the bridge and Glorfindel called. " Farewell Leannan!"  
  
Leannan hummed softly to herself as she promenaded down the paths, stopping occasionally to observe her surroundings and ponder her circumstances.  
  
If Frodo was awake and on the road to healing, then that would mean the secret council would be held possibly very soon. Leannan was anxious to learn what she did not know, but the thought of attending Elrond's council worried her a bit. Many important people would be there. Leannan was merely an orphaned human with no importance at all, why must she attend? She supposed it was because she was considered Aragorn's daughter and companion. Whatever course Aragorn was sent on, Leannan would follow. That was probably why she was to sit in on the council. Aragorn had instructed her to keep silent; she had a tendency to always voice her opinions and cause a riot. Leannan suspected she would not be able to obey Aragorn no matter how hard she tried.  
  
" Ah, Leannan, there you are!"  
  
Leannan stepped into Frodo's chamber and replied to Gandalf, " That I am, just barely. Two hobbits forgot about me and left me to navigate myself. " She looked accusingly over at Merry and Pippin who cowered from Frodo's bedside.  
  
Leannan noticed Frodo and was quickly by his side. " Ah my hobbit friend, how do you feel now? Better I pray!"  
  
Frodo smiled reassuringly from his sitting position in the bed; Leannan was glad to notice some color in the hobbit's cheeks. " I am much better, Leannan. I have been blessed, indeed."  
  
" Indeed you have. It does my heart good to see you well."  
  
Gandalf boomed from the foot of the bed, " Very good! Thanks to Elrond."  
  
Leannan nodded at Gandalf's comment. Yes, definitely thanks to the healing hand of Elrond.  
  
" Frodo, when shall you leave your bed?" Asked Merry. " I am dying to show you this splendid place!"  
  
" Hopefully very soon, Merry. In fact, I feel strong enough to get up now, but I should wait still."  
  
Leannan patted Frodo hand. " You need your rest. You aren't fully healed yet. In good time, hobbit."  
  
Frodo thought it interesting how Leannan called him "Hobbit" as if she was calling him a name. He wasn't sure why, but he rather liked it. During their trip to Rivendell, Frodo had come to love the lady Leannan. She was very enthusiastic and joyful, but Frodo had discovered a masked sadness in her eyes and voice that she revealed in the evenings when she sang to them. He did not believe the others noticed it, but he had and was curious. When he had first seen her in Bree, he had been terribly cautious for she had looked dangerous. Though she was very gentle and kind-hearted, a stranger would never know by her outward appearance. Frodo supposed that since she'd spent most of her years with the ranger, she had been well trained and accustomed to harsh surroundings. But she had also spent several years with the elves, and that, Frodo suspected, was where she gained her gentleness and grace.  
  
Frodo sighed.  
  
" Have we exhausted you, hobbit?" Leannan asked.  
  
Exhausted? Frodo hadn't even realized that they had been prattling away all the while he'd been contemplating the lady Leannan.  
  
" No, I am not weary at all. I was just thinking about something." He said after a moment of hesitation.  
  
" Care to share?" Pippin asked expectantly, causing the others to chuckle a bit.  
  
" Not really, Pip, but I am curious about something. Leannan, if you don't mind, I have a question."  
  
Leannan leaned forward. " What is it, hobbit?"  
  
" I hope this is not something I shouldn't speak of, but I am curious as to how you came under the care of Strider."  
  
" Do not worry, I do not mind speaking of my past..." She paused for a moment, a far away look in her eyes, and Frodo wondered if he had brought up a subject that should be left buried.  
  
Leannan pulled herself back to the present and buried her hurtful past deep in her heart.  
  
" Aragorn, whom you call Strider, found me alongside a deserted road. I do not know who my parents were or what came of them. Though, we suspect I fell from a wagon, because I suffered from a concussion that resulted in a memory loss. That is the reason that, at nine years old, I could not remember who my family was or how I had come upon the road. Unable to leave me there alone, Aragorn took me and I traveled with him for years. He raised me and taught me things that I treasure now. I have always viewed him as the father that I never had."  
  
" Amazing. One would never have guessed Strider capable of raising a child." Sam commented.  
  
" I know! I just cannot picture Strider with a child!" Merry exclaimed with Pippin nodding at his side.  
  
Gandalf chuckled. " Well, I must admit it shocked me as well when I found out, but Leannan was a good child. She learned survival quickly and was eager to obey Aragorn. Except of course, when he instructed her to keep silent."  
  
Frodo laughed. " That makes me remember when we were at the Prancing Pony. Strider had told Leannan not to say a word and I could see her cringing in her seat."  
  
Frodo blinked a couple times, feeling weary from all the commotion going on in his bedchamber. He couldn't help it when a yawn escaped him.  
  
" Oh dear, we have worn Frodo out." Sam announced apologetically.  
  
Frodo waved his hand. " I am fine."  
  
Leannan stood and kissed him atop his head. " You are not. Take some rest, we will all leave you now."  
  
Frodo smiled sheepishly and bid everyone else farewell.  
  
The other hobbits ran ahead of Gandalf and Leannan who walked from the chamber with linked arms. And when the others were out of earshot, Gandalf announced something that caused both Leannan and Frodo to flinch. " Now that Frodo, the dear lad, is nearly healed, we shall have a council to attend!"  
  
Leannan and Frodo exchanged a glance and both saw that each other wasn't in favor of the secret council of Elrond.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As Frodo continued to heal, the day of the secret council grew closer. It was three days after his arrival in Rivendell and Legolas was eager to get the approaching council over with. His heart yearned for his home and to escape this place. He was anxious, as well, for he was afraid that Leannan would accompany Aragorn at the council. He suspected she would and that bothered him tremendously. He did not want to shock her by suddenly being at the council, but he cared not to see her unless he absolutely must.  
  
He sighed as he walked lazily along a pathway.  
  
" Something a matter?" Someone asked.  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks and without turning replied, " Good evening, Aragorn son of Arathorn."  
  
Aragorn moved to the side of Legolas and remarked, " Good ears, you knew it was me without even looking."  
  
Legolas did not comment, but remained silent, which wasn't unusual for the elf.  
  
He began walking again and Aragorn followed, matching the long strides of the graceful elf. The two walked in silence for some time until Aragorn grew uncomfortable and finally asked, " At least tell me how you are faring, Legolas."  
  
The elf ignored Aragorn's request and instead asked casually, " The woman that usually travels with you, is she here?"  
  
Aragorn blinked. So the elf was going to pretend he didn't know who Leannan was. Deciding to play along, Aragorn replied curtly, " She is."  
  
Legolas nodded and Aragorn admired his performance. The refined elf was unemotional and nonchalant. If he hadn't already known of the past, Aragorn never would have guessed the pain that tore at Legolas's heart.  
  
The silence was irksome, but didn't seem to bother Legolas at all. Aragorn just followed the elf along the pathway until they stopped on a bridge. The elf walked to the edge and placed his hands on it. With a large sigh he finally spoke, " You know of the past, Aragorn?" It was said more like a statement than a question, but Aragorn answered still.  
  
" Yes I do, just recently."  
  
Legolas turned to look the ranger in the eyes and the sadness in his eyes was evident. " So Leannan never told you herself?"  
  
The ranger shook his head. " I was told just last evening by Lady Arwen."  
  
" Will she be at the council?" The elf asked turning back to gaze out from the bridge.  
  
" Yes."  
  
Silence followed and Aragorn shifted uncomfortably.  
  
" Would you care that I tell her you are here?" Aragorn asked, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.  
  
" No. Do not tell her anything."  
  
Aragorn was not sure if that was best. How would Leannan react after finding Legolas at the council? Would she cause a scene? No, Leannan would control herself in front of so many people of importance. She knew better. At least, Aragorn hoped.  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	3. III The Secret Council

1.1.1.1.1 Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Leannan lay in bed thinking about the forthcoming day. At dinner, she had been told that the council would be held tomorrow morning.  
  
The breeze blew in through the open terrace, and she pulled the coverlet up over her shoulders and shivered. The silence was peaceful, but her mind was full of worrisome thoughts about the morning. She felt her stomach flutter. Ah, why was she so nervous? It was merely a secret council, nothing to worry about.  
  
She cringed. " Oh yes, nothing to worry about, Leannan! Just a group of highly important people at a covert and extremely important council" she mocked herself aloud.  
  
Aragorn would be there, she assured herself, but that didn't help for it reminded her of his instructions not to speak. Would she be able to sit through the entire council without opening her mouth? Impossible, especially for Leannan.  
  
Deep down, Leannan was afraid. Afraid of what the results of the council would be. She wanted peace; she wanted to get away from The Ring and the danger it threatened. She had enough anguish living in her heart, and The Ring just threatened her with more. She wanted to escape, to run away. She wanted to live the unfettered life she had lived before with Aragorn, just the two of them and their adventures.  
  
And most of all, she wanted what she lost years ago. She wanted to erase the pain and suffering of her past and start anew.  
  
Tears fell from her cheeks as she thought of what she had thrown away those many years ago. Why had she done it? she wondered. Why had she forsaken the beautiful treasure she had possessed, and replaced it with loneliness and woe?  
  
Every day she lived with the regret of what she had done. Powerless to correct the mistake she'd made. The constant conviction that she'd ruined the life of another. Another that she'd loved so dearly.  
  
Leannan wept silently as she lay in her bed and let her emotions take over. She turned her face from the open terrace where she gazed and fell into a fitful sleep of tortured dreams.  
  
In the shadows, Legolas climbed down the terrace of Leannan and fled into the dark night. Her silent tears had disturbed him greatly. What was she crying about? he wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The majestic elf made his way to the council in long strides. Sometimes he'd take a moment to stop and breathe in the fresh air or study his surroundings, but he did not dally long because he did not wish to arrive late. He felt his insides flutter with anticipation. He was anxious to learn what the council would foretell but afraid of revealing himself to Leannan. Somehow, though, he felt a peace deep within. Somehow, he knew that things would work out; he felt confident.  
  
He heard the distant ding of the bell sounding the Council of Elrond, and he quickened his steps.  
  
Legolas ascended up a somewhat narrow staircase that wound up along the side of a building. He then entered into an open hallway with large pillars and an alcove roof with vines growing upon it that climbed down the grand pillars. In the distance, he could see where the council was gathering. While he walked down the hallway, he was relieved beyond words to see that he had arrived before Leannan.  
  
Taking a deep breath he stepped up about two steps and then entered the circular scaffold. There was a sacred atmosphere with noble seats outlining the round platform like structure and the stone stand in the center, looking like an altar. At the front of the circle stood Elrond, proud and tall, reflecting all wisdom and grandeur.  
  
The light of the clear autumn morning was now glowing in the valley, and the noise of the bubbling rivers echoed upon the silence.  
  
The faces in the chairs were solemn and dignified as Legolas silently took his seat upon a bench next to the other elves. He exchanged a glance with Glorfindel who sat two seats from his left while he silently checked everyone that was in attendance. On his right sat Erestor, the head counselor of Elrond's household, and with him sat Galdor, an elf from the Grey Havens who had come on an errand from Cirdan the Shipwright.  
  
Two dwarves, Gloin and his son Gimli, entered and settled into their seats with raucous grunts. Boromir from the South, dressed richly in a cloak lined with fur and silver collar in which a single white stone was set, was close behind the dwarves and with a somewhat nervous glance at Elrond, he took a seat as well, holding his garnished horn upon his knees.  
  
Legolas felt his chest tighten as he heard the faint laughter of Leannan in the distance. On the outside, he looked completely calm and serene, but a battle was raging inside of him as he awaited the approach of the lady and Strider.  
  
And after what seemed like hours, she finally ascended the two steps, following behind Aragorn respectfully.  
  
Aragorn entered first, and his fatherly gaze locked with Legolas'. Leannan stood by his side, and Legolas realized that she had not noticed him yet. He took the opportunity to observe her.  
  
She was dressed in her greyish blue tunic and pants that were trimmed with silver and gold thread and dark brown boots covering up to just below her knees. She wore a thick brown belt that bore her two elvish knives and embellished sword, which she treasured because it had been a gift from Gandalf. Legolas also knew that she secretly kept a dagger inside her left boot, which he found very amusing for some reason. Her thick, golden brown hair was braided and wrapped around her head like a crown, giving her a royal appearance. She also wore a chain coronet with a ruby stone hanging onto her forehead. Legolas' heart ached as he watched her stand dutifully next to Aragorn, all poise and elegance.  
  
Legolas then felt his heart sink as he watched Strider lead Leannan to a seat directly across from him. Now they'd be across from each other the entire council and would have to stare into each other's sorrowful eyes. Legolas inwardly groaned at the unappealing thought.  
  
As soon as she settled into her seat, her glorious eyes met his, and she covered her mouth to keep from gasping aloud. Her eyes filled with painful emotions as she glared at him, and Legolas felt his heart break at her shocked expression. The whole world felt like it was spinning as Legolas gazed upon the beauty sitting across from him. His heart wrenched with pain beyond words, as he thought of the precious beloved that he had lost those years ago. Leannan just sat still like a stone, and Legolas could tell she was fighting. The distress on her face was evident as she silently gained her composure. Aragorn had placed a gentle hand on her arm, and his expression was that of hurt as well. Not one could guess the torment going on in the hearts of three persons present at the council.  
  
He felt his chest surge with pride as he watched Leannan blink away her mournful expression and calmly meet his eyes. She politely nodded in his direction and then returned her gaze to Aragorn to assure him that she was all right.  
  
He let out a long silent breath and felt himself relax.  
  
Then finally, the grand voice of Gandalf boomed as he marched into the room with the sound of the "click click" of his staff on the stone floor.  
  
" Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." he announced loudly.  
  
While introductions were made, Legolas silently studied Frodo, who stood tensely next to Bilbo Baggins. The two hobbits looked so small while standing next to Gandalf! After the brief introductions were finished, Gandalf and the hobbits took their seats in the council and things began.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
There was much already known by members seated in the council and not all had to be discussed. Leannan had heard many rumors as well; but Gloin's tale was new to her. Leannan was all ears, listening intently, as Gloin stood before the group and spoke in his gruff voice.  
  
She glanced over at Frodo who turned his attentive gaze away from the dwarf and met her eyes. She smiled warmly at him and felt like chuckling when his face turned a shade pink.  
  
Leannan felt her heart leap a bit when she looked across at Legolas. He did not meet her gaze, and Leannan was relieved. The calmness in his eyes maddened her. It had not taken her long to figure out that he knew she'd be here. That rogue! He had known all along that she was in Rivendell. She knew he regretted it, it was in his eyes. Ah, his eyes! So full of wisdom and sapience, she could get lost in them. They were eyes that had seen so many things in this world, eyes that had lived through many ages. She had seen the sorrow in his gaze, a look she'd seen before, a look that had broken her heart.  
  
" And so I have been sent at last by Dain to warn Bilbo that he is sought by the Enemy, and to learn, if may be, why he desires this ring, this least of rings. Also we crave the advice of Elrond. For the Shadow grows and draws nearer." Said Gloin, his words jerking Leannan back to the present.  
  
So Sauron had sent a messenger to Dain, who was still King under the mountain and was now past his two hundred and fiftieth year. Leannan could not imagine what it would be like to live so old. It was even more amazing with the immortal elves.  
  
" You have done well to come," said Elrond. " You will hear today all that you need in order to understand the purposes of the Enemy. There is nothing that you can do, other than to resist, with hope or without it. But you do not stand-alone. You will learn that your trouble is but part of the trouble of the entire western world. The Ring! What shall we do with the Ring, the least of rings, the trinket that Sauron fancies? That is the doom we must deem."  
  
Leannan leaned forward in her seat. Now the council was getting very interesting. She wanted to learn all she could of Sauron and this "least of rings" he desired so.  
  
She listened, captivated, as Elrond continued.  
  
" That is the purpose for which you are called here... Called, I say, though I have not called you to me, strangers from distant lands. You have come and here met, in this very nick of time, by chance, as it may seem. Yet it is not so. Believe rather that it is so ordered that we, who sit here, and none others, must now find counsel for the peril of the world."  
  
Not here by chance? Leannan did not like the sound of that. She did not like the idea that she actually had a purpose in this council. She was here merely to learn!  
  
And learn she did, as Elrond began the Tale of Ring in his clear and rich voice.  
  
He spoke of Sauron and of the forging of the Rings of Power in the Second Age. Some in the council knew of bits and pieces of this tale, and some had never heard. But the entire tale, no one knew. The entire council sat in utter awe as they listened.  
  
Elrond told of the Elven-smiths of Eregion and their friendship with Moria. How Sauron ensnared them by their eagerness to learn. He spoke of Sauron's betrayal and how he secretly forged the One Ring in the Mountain of Fire. And then a war broke out when Celebrimbor became aware of Sauron's betrayal, and he hid the three rings, which he had made. And in result of the dark war, the gate of Moria was shut.  
  
It was a dark tale, and Leannan felt a deep sadness come over her heart as Elrond spoke, even as the sun shined high in the sky and the morning began to pass.  
  
Elrond also spoke of very old history that Leannan barely knew. Some she recognized from her schooling with the elves, but some were quite unknown. She found herself completely captivated with the amazing history of Numenor's glory and fall, and the return of Men to Middle-Earth out of the depths of the sea.  
  
Suddenly, in the middle of Elrond's tale, Frodo spoke aloud for the first time.  
  
" You remember?" He began to stammer when Elrond's turned to him. " I thought...I thought that the fall of Gil-galad was a long age ago."  
  
" So it was indeed," answered Elrond gravely. " But my memory reaches back even to the Elder Days. Earendil was my sire, who was born in Gondolin before its fall; and my mother was Elwing, daughter of Dior, son of Luthien of Doriath. I have seen three ages in the West of the world, and many defeats, and many fruitless victories."  
  
Leannan's eyes become huge at Elrond's words. Amazing! She thought, in absolute awe. Leannan's respect for Elrond became ever greater after she learned this.  
  
And then Elrond went on to tell a part of the tale that Leannan had heard from Aragorn. It was the tale of Isildur, and how he cut the ring from the hand of Sauron with the sword of his father, claiming the ring as his own.  
  
At this the stranger, Boromir, broke in, causing Leannan to jump a bit in her seat. " So that is what became of the Ring!" he cried. " If ever such a tale was told in the South, it has long been forgotten. I have heard of the Great Ring of him that we do not name; but we believed that it perished from the world in the ruin of his first realm. Isildur took it! That is news indeed!"  
  
" Alas! Yes," said Elrond. " Isildur took it, as should not have been. It should have been cast then into Orodruin's fire whence it was made. But Isildur did not listen to our counsel."  
  
Leannan knew the rest of this tale. After Isildur took the Ring, he was betrayed by it to his death, and the Ring was lost but not destroyed.  
  
Elrond went on to tell of the happenings after the war, and Leannan began to grow weary. That was, until Boromir stood up, tall and proud, before the council.  
  
He spoke of Gondor, the land where he came, and of its peril. He told that smoke arises once more from the Orodruin that is also called Mount Doom, and that there was sudden war upon them from Mordor. They were outnumbered, because Mordor had allied itself with the Easterlings and the cruel Haradrim.  
  
Leannan felt a dark shudder up her spine when he said, "But it was not by numbers that we were defeated. A power was there that we have not felt before."  
  
He turned to face Elrond and said, " I have not journeyed so long seeking allies in war, but the wise counsel of Elrond."  
  
And then he told of a dream he and his brother had in which these words were spoken:  
  
Seek for the Sword that was broken;  
  
In Imladris it dwells;  
  
There shall be counsels taken  
  
Stronger than Morgul-spells.  
  
There shall be shown a token  
  
That Doom is near at hand,  
  
For Isildur's Bane shall waken,  
  
And the halfling forth shall stand.  
  
Leannan felt Aragorn stir at her side and then watched him stand after Boromir had spoken. Her gaze followed the man that had raised her and watched him stand proudly in front of Boromir.  
  
" And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you," Said Aragorn, placing a sword upon the table in the center of the circle. Leannan leaned out of her seat and squinted at the sword. The blade was in two pieces! " Here is the Sword that was broken!" he announced to them all.  
  
Boromir glared at Aragorn in both amazement and curiosity. " Who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?" he asked, studying the Ranger closely.  
  
Legolas spoke up now and stood as well. " He is Aragorn son of Arathorn! And he is a descendent of Isildur, son of Elendil of Minas Ithil."  
  
At this Frodo sprung to his feet and cried in bewilderment, " Then it belongs to you, and not to me at all!"  
  
" It belongs to neither of us, " said Aragorn. " But you are appointed to be keeper of it for now."  
  
Leannan watched Frodo sadly as he struggled to hide the bitter disappointment. The poor hobbit! To hold such a burden!  
  
His face and voice grave, Gandalf looked to Frodo. " Bring out the Ring, Frodo."  
  
The room became deathly silent, and Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn stood like frozen stones. Leannan felt her breath leave her as Frodo, looking so afraid, held the ring up before the council with a shaking hand.  
  
" Behold, Isildur's Bane!" announced Elrond.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn began to speak now, and Legolas silently took his seat. Leannan noticed much doubt in the eyes of Boromir as he and Aragorn discussed the sword of Elendil. This disturbed Leannan some, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the dispute wore on.  
  
Then, there was a sudden burst of song interrupting the discussion and Bilbo, somewhat annoyed, jumped up and sang:  
  
All that is gold does not glitter,  
  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken:  
  
The crownless again shall be king.  
  
With snort and a couple short words, Bilbo returned to his seat. Leannan covered her mouth to hide her smile of amusement at the song he had sung with such irritation. She watched him lean over to Frodo and whisper proudly, " I made it up myself!"  
  
Aragorn smiled at the hobbit and turned back to Boromir. They exchanged some more, somewhat heated, words, and Leannan began to drift off again, not paying much attention. Her ears perked up though, and her heart began to beat faster when she heard someone refer to her.  
  
Boromir was glaring at her with suspicion. " And who is this woman that accompanies you?" he asked Aragorn. " I am not certain if I agree with the concept of a woman in the presence of this noble council!"  
  
Aragorn raised his brows, and Leannan turned stark red. She remembered Aragorn's orders to keep silent and bit her tongue.  
  
" This, most noble Boromir, is my traveling companion, Leannan."  
  
" The great heir of Isildur travels with a woman?" Boromir scoffed. " I find it amusing that you would choose such an incompetent creature to accompany you."  
  
He gave a bow in Leannan's direction. " No offense, madam."  
  
Leannan gave him a cool nod and tried to keep the irritation from showing.  
  
Gandalf gave a chuckle and said, " This woman, whom Boromir so hastily calls weak, has been trained in the arts of combat and survival under the strict authority of Aragorn since she was but a child." His dark eyes glinted with amusement. " And I assure you, Boromir, that there is no need to worry about her presence in this council."  
  
Boromir, evidently stunned, gave another bow in Leannan's direction, and the matter was dropped.  
  
The audacity of that man! Leannan was greatly disturbed at his doubtful attitude towards not only her, but Aragorn as well. She saw the distaste in his eyes, and her blood boiled. He did not think her worthy enough to be apart of this council! Of course it was like a man to assume a woman incapable and inefficient. Leannan fought the urge to "humph" in her seat, and instead slouched with folded arms, glaring at Boromir with dislike.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas could read the rankled expression on Leannan face and found it amusing. He knew she was fuming right now at Boromir's accusation. Legolas had fought the urge himself to oppose. He knew very well that Leannan was very skilled and most definitely worthy of attending this council. She had the fortune of being trained by Aragorn and the elves. He himself had even had the windfall of training Leannan in some arts. The memory brought a deep ache to his heart. Their times together had been such treasures, and he remembered them with the deepest regard. They had been special times; times where they had bonded and grown to know one another. She had been so eager to learn from him, and he had found so much joy in teaching her.  
  
One memory stuck in his mind and he couldn't help bringing it up at this moment in time...  
  
" No, Leannan, you are holding the knife wrong." Legolas told the young woman from his perch on the grassy ground. He leaned against a tree and watched Leannan intently as she practiced her knife tossing. He knew it was her passion, her talent, but she still had a ways to go. But she loved learning, and he felt very fortunate to have such an obedient scholar.  
  
He smiled lightly as she struggled to get her grip right on the handle of the embellished dagger.  
  
" Legolas..." She looked at him with an exasperated look on her fair face. " I cannot get this right. Come instruct me." She said with a half order, half pout.  
  
Legolas lifted himself gracefully from the ground. She looked rather cute, he thought. She had thrown the dagger onto the ground and stood with her small hands in fists at her sides. Her irked look was charming, and it would have fit the scene perfectly if she had stomped her foot. But she did not; she just stood and waited for Legolas to enlighten her.  
  
" Like this, pen tithen." Legolas moved her hands about the knife with his own until they were in the right position. " Remember what I taught you about aiming."  
  
He stepped back and told her to give it a try. He watched proudly as she aimed exactly as he had taught her and threw the knife gracefully. Right on target. She was catching on. " Do it again." Came his order.  
  
The next time she handled the dagger correctly. " Well done, Leannan. You may rest now."  
  
They moved away from the range, and Leannan dropped on the ground to lean against the tree. She sighed contentedly as a breeze blew her locks and looked up at the sky. Legolas dropped onto the ground next to her and leaned against the other side of the tree.  
  
" Do you ever look at the sky, Legolas?" She asked randomly and Legolas studied the dreamy look on her face as she gazed up at the soft blue sky and puffy white clouds.  
  
" It is always there, I see it many times." He replied.  
  
She smiled. " But do you ever just look, for the enjoyment of it?"  
  
Legolas watched her like a hawk and wondered why she asked such questions. " I do not suppose I do, pen tithen."  
  
She shifted and looked away from the sky. " Oh but it is very pleasant to do. The sky is so beautiful. Especially during the daytime when it is full of white clouds."  
  
She gazed back up again, and they were both silent. The breeze sweeping through the forest was refreshing, and the sound of the river was distant and melodious.  
  
" Since you do not look at the sky for enjoyment then I do not suppose you ever try to guess what the clouds are shaped like."  
  
Legolas frowned and glanced up at the sky that Leannan so intently studied. "They have no specific shape." He told her.  
  
She smiled softly. " But do you ever try to guess what they closest resemble? Look at that cloud, " She pointed and Legolas looked up. " Look at it very closely and tell me what it most reminds you of."  
  
Legolas, with his keen eyesight, considered persistently the cloud that Leannan had pointed out to him. He was very silent and in deep concentration. Leannan tried not to laugh at the serious look on his fair face. She loved how his forehead creased when he was in thought and how the breeze swept his flaxen hair.  
  
Finally he spoke. " It looks like a castle. Yes, a castle in the sky." He looked at her, and his face brightened. " This, cloud watching you do, pen tithen, is very interesting. I shall have to try it more often so I can be better at it."  
  
He and Leannan shared a warm smile, and they had spent the rest of the day sprawled on the grass gazing up at the sky watching the passing clouds…  
  
It had been a beautiful day, one that Legolas will always remember. The way the sun had shined down on Leannan's golden brown hair and the beautiful look on her face as she dreamed. Years later, he still looked up at the sky and remembered his times with Leannan. She had taught him the beauty of dreaming, and he had learned to treasure each and every one.  
  
Legolas pulled himself back to the present and scolded himself for getting so lost in thought. No doubt, the council was curious as to why he had that zoned look on his face and his brow was creased. And indeed, when he glanced around at everyone, he received some stares from several of the members, but thankfully no one commented. The meeting had worn on, and he was terribly disappointed to find that he had missed very much of it.  
  
Gandalf was talking now, telling his tale. Legolas felt his stomach lurch when he realized he was talking about Gollum. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Gandalf said, "Still I for one am glad that he is safely kept by the watchful Elves of Mirkwood. His malice is great and gives him a strength hardly to be believed in one so lean and withered. He could work much mischief still, if he were free. And I do not doubt that he was allowed to leave Mordor on some evil errand."  
  
Legolas stood abruptly, causing the council to stir, and Gandalf to turn his penetrating gaze to the elegant elf.  
  
" Alas! Alas!" Legolas cried with an aggrieved look upon his fair and noble face. " The news that I was sent to bring must now be told. The report is not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company. Smeagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."  
  
Aragorn bellowed, " Escaped? That is ill tidings indeed." He lifted his hand and ran it through his raven colored hair. " How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?"  
  
Legolas felt very sheepish, but did not show it in his actions or speech. " I assure you it was not through lack of watchfulness, but perhaps through over-kindliness. And we fear that the prisoner had aid from others, and that more is known of our doings than we could wish. We guarded this creature day and night, at Gandalf's bidding, much though we wearied of the task. But Gandalf bade us hope still for his cure, and we had not the heart to keep him ever in dungeons under the earth, where he would fall back into his old black thoughts."  
  
Gloin spoke, and Legolas listened but did not comment on the dwarf's ruthless remarks. Gandalf was quick to silence him though, and Gloin offered a bow to Legolas, who continued with his news.  
  
Legolas told them that they had allowed Gollum to climb into his favorite tree in the woods, and they set a guard at the foot of the trunk. But one day, the creature refused to come down, and the guard did not want to climb up after him. So they waited by the tree through the night. And on that very night of the summer, dark and starless, Orcs attacked without notice. The elves fought them off as the orcs came from over the mountains, unfamiliar to the woods. It was understood that the attack was planned for the rescue of Gollum and that the creature knew of it prior. The elves of Mirkwood were unable to recapture Gollum and trailed him for many miles, but they failed.  
  
Legolas returned to his seat after giving his news and felt a weight of downfall as Gandalf and the others spoke solemnly. He caught Leannan's look, and she managed a reassuring smile.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Most of the tales had been told now and Leannan had learned a great deal. She felt very honored to be included in such significant, and secretive, information. She felt as if a light had been turned on, and she could see now. She no longer knew only bits and pieces of the happenings.  
  
The last thing to discuss now was what to do with the Ring? The question had been weighing on her for quite some time now and she was anxious to know. Leannan knew that the Ring must be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom, but how? she wondered.  
  
She smiled when Bilbo spoke up and assumed that it was his job to finish, being that he had started the whole affair. But Gandalf informed him that it was not his duty to finish it and advised him to stay in Rivendell and finish his book.  
  
" I have never known you to give such pleasant advice before." Bilbo told Gandalf with a laugh. " But tell me, what do you mean by they?"  
  
" The messengers who are sent with the Ring." came the reply.  
  
" Exactly! And who are they to be? Can't you think of some names now? Or put it off till after dinner?"  
  
Silence followed and no one spoke. Leannan cast a nervous glance about the room and noticed Frodo staring intently at the Ring. She could not read the look on his face but it made her fearful. It was almost as if he was in a trace. Leannan quickly looked down into her lap and fought her fears.  
  
And then, in the dreadful silence of the room, Frodo stood before the council. Leannan felt her heart sink as the brave hobbit spoke.  
  
" I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." He said, apprehensively and then paused before saying, " Though I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf stood, towering over the admirable hobbit, and laid his hand upon Frodo's shoulder. " I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."  
  
The room seemed to come alive at that moment! All heads shot up to stare at the trembling hobbit and the powerful wizard who stood by his side.  
  
Leannan let out a small gasp when Aragorn rose to his feet and knelt before Frodo, sword in hand. Her hand came to her mouth and she listened with dread in her heart as Aragorn said, "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."  
  
Leannan felt like crying out and bitter tears stung in her eyes. How could Aragorn do this?  
  
" And you have my bow." Leannan watched Legolas stand as well and pledge his own protection to the hobbit.  
  
Gimli raised his axe. " And you have my axe!" He said gruffly.  
  
Boromir moved towards the forming company and said to Frodo, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done. "  
  
Leannan felt an aching loneliness creep into her heart, and she stammered but no words left her mouth. She was left alone in her seat. Alone! Aragorn had left her and pledged his allegiance to the hobbit. The hobbit. Leannan looked at Frodo who stood proudly and the relief on his face was so evident. This was the hobbit that she had sung to every night at the campfire, the hobbit that she had visited on his sickbed. And now he carried this dark burden, how alone he must have feel! Just as Leannan felt now sitting in her seat and watching her companion leave her. Ah what to do?!  
  
And then, it was as if a bright light shined on her heart, and Leannan knew what she must do. This was her fate, her calling. She would follow her comrade, Aragorn, on his journey to destroy the evil Ring. She would pledge her allegiance to the gallant hobbit, Frodo.  
  
Leannan lifted herself from the chair walked to the gathering company. She knelt before the hobbit and his face was that of complete surprise. A silence fell upon the group.  
  
" Hobbit, I have not much to offer you." She took his hand in her own and continued. " Nothing but my allegiance and willingness to protect you no matter where the road may lead us."  
  
Frodo blinked a couple times and then broke into a smile. Leannan stood and faced Aragorn. " And, my faithful friend, you have taught me everything I know. I owe you everything; you have given me the life I live now. And I will follow you to the ends of this earth."  
  
Aragorn stared with deep emotion in his dark eyes. He was so proud of her! Before he could say anything, there was a rustle in the bushes and out jumped none other but Samwise Gamgee!  
  
" Here! Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" he cried.  
  
Leannan broke into a chuckle at the determined hobbit. He was so faithful to his master, Frodo!  
  
"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Elrond said, eyeing Sam closely.  
  
Frodo was grinning at his friend and many chuckles flowed from the crowd. Just then, there was another rustle behind one of the pillars and out jumped Frodo's two other loyal companions!  
  
"Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Cried Merry.  
  
They came to stand dutifully at Frodo's side, and Pippin said with his hands on his hips, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing."  
  
Merry leaned near Pippin and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Well, that rules you out, Pip."  
  
Pippin gave Merry a face and then turned to listen to Elrond announce, "Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring."  
  
Leannan felt her chest swell with pride. She had done the right thing; she knew it. And the peace she felt was clear.  
  
Pippin clapped his hands and searched the faces of the council. " Great! So where are we going?"  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	4. IV The Duel

Chapter Four

Leannan felt her heart lighten with relief as she exited the council and stepped into the airy, open hallway. She almost felt faint and knew that as soon as she reached her chamber, she would fall into a deep sleep that hopefully would last a long while. Her head ached from the intense knowledge she'd gained, and her heart was weary from the emotional battles she fought that day. She didn't even want to think about Legolas' sudden appearance; she'd have plenty of time for that later.

A pang pierced her heart, and she paused at the top of the stairway leading down to level ground. She had been so absorbed with her inward struggle on whether to follow Aragorn and Frodo that she had not even given thought to the fact that Legolas himself had pledged his protection to Frodo as well! Ah! Leannan clung to the railing as dreadful thoughts raced through her mind. This was a nightmare! She could not go on that perilous journey with that elf. That elf.

Leannan sighed wearily. There was no time to ponder this now. She needed to sleep.

A voice broke through her fatigued thoughts. " Leannan..."

She turned and found Aragorn standing next to her at the top of the stairs. He looked at her with regretful eyes and a furrowed brow.

She tried to smile, but it came out lopsided and insincere. " Walk with me, friend." She moved down the steps, and Aragorn followed at her side.

" Leannan, my child, why did you not tell me?" His voice was so filled with hurt that Leannan inwardly cringed. Why had she not told him?

" Aragorn..." She stammered and then paused with a sigh. They walked on in silence for a moment and then she said, " I gather that I was ashamed of my failed love."

"Ashamed?" Aragorn questioned, raising his brows.

Leannan wondered how she could explain to him what she had been feeling after that dire moment two years ago. "I was ashamed to admit failure to you, Aragorn; you, who taught me to be brave and courageous. I was ashamed." She repeated.

" But Leannan, you are nearly my daughter. I raised you and taught you! And you did not tell me that you were aggrieved? How could I have been so blind!"

They reached the bottom of the staircase and Aragorn kicked a stone down the path.

"Leannan, what has happened to you…" Aragorn began; both of them paused walking and they faced each other. "I want you to know, it breaks my heart. I can't believe I was so blind before."

Leannan looked at the man with deep affection. With her gray eyes betraying her heart, she wrapped her arms around the man who had been like a father to her.

Aragorn, a bit uneasy at first, for the two of them did not usually exchange such affectionate gestures, held Leannan and smiled at her muffled, "I am very lucky to have you."

Leannan moved about her chamber, a bit nervously. She had slept since the end of the council and was now getting ready for tonight's festivities. She was anxious, because tonight she would most likely exchange some sort of conversation with Legolas, just to be polite of course. But the thought frightened her terribly! It had been almost three years! How would he respond? Would he act like things never happened or would he bring up the past?

Leannan sat down in front of her mirror to re-braid her hair, which was tousled from hours of unusually pleasant sleep. The sky was just beginning to darken and music could be heard from the grand dining hall, where folk were probably beginning to gather for supper and merriment. She did not feel like wearing a dress, and instead wore her tunic and pants that she had worn to the council. Before she exited the chamber, she strapped on her thick, brown belt with her knives and sword. Usually, she wouldn't wear her weapons to the dining hall, but with newcomers present, she felt better having them close.

She descended the side steps of her chamber and began to walk the pathway leading to the house of Elrond.

The night was peaceful. Insects buzzed melodiously, and the sound of the falls echoed throughout the lovely Rivendell. The night was warm, yet a cool breeze rustled the leaves.

As she neared the building, joyous music met her ears and the sound of many voices. She ascended up a set of stone stairs and stepped up onto a large porch. Several elves roamed the large terrace, and Leannan was greeted by many. She strolled through a screened doorway. She nearly retreated a step when she entered the loud and boisterous hall. A rush of warm air brought a flush to her fair cheeks, and her ears pounded with the sound of loud, merry music. Adjusting quickly, her face radiated a lovely smile.

"Ho there, Leannan! Join us, won't ye?" Cried Merry as Leannan approached their table. On his face was a cheerful grin and in his hand was a goblet of ale. The other hobbits echoed him and Leannan laughed. "I should love to join you, hobbits, but I would care to find my companion first."

Pippin turned to his fellow hobbits. "The lady does not wish our jolly company! I am offended, what say you all?"

They banged their mugs on the table and shouted good-naturedly, "Offended we are, Lady Leannan!"

"Offended my foot!" Said Leannan with a laugh. "I'll be back!" She danced away from the table and got pulled into the crowd of elves and other creatures.

She scanned the room for Aragorn, but caught no sight of him. Instead, she found Gandalf exchanging conversation with Bilbo.

"Hello there." Leannan greeted them breathlessly.

"Ah, Leannan. Have you recovered from the long day? You looked rather weary when we parted company later this day." Bilbo smiled at the young woman.

"I have indeed. Now may I ask you two, have any of you seen Aragorn?"

"Last I saw of him, he was in the main dining hall." Replied Gandalf. " But don't go bothering the lad now, m'dear. Why don't you dance a bit or perhaps after supper you will sing us all a song?"

Leannan looked uncertain. "Perhaps, Gandalf."

Suddenly, the bell sounding supper rang loudly and a hush fell over the crowd. "Please join us in the main dining hall for a lavish feast!" Came the resounding announcement. The music quieted down to a soft melody in the background, and the people shuffled through an archway leading into the main dining hall where a large banquet table was set with rich and extravagant foods.

Elrond was seated at the head of the table and on his one side sat Glorfindel, on his other Gandalf. Leannan suspected that Elrond favored Glorfindel well, and he was quite a respected elf in Rivendell. She studied him as he sat proudly next to the grand Elrond. He sat tall and straight; his hair like shining gold, his face young and full of joy; his eyes were bright and fearless and his voice like music; on his brow sat wisdom, and in his hand was strength.

Leannan was astonished at her thoughts of the elf. She thought very highly of Glorfindel and admired him greatly, but did she have any affection for him beyond mere esteem and respect? Leannan was not angry at her thoughts, but they troubled her some all the same.

Bilbo must have noticed her uneasy expression for he questioned her softly as they took their seats, "Are you unwell, m'lady?"

Leannan blinked at the hobbit and managed a reassuring smile. "No, I am very well. Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts."

Bilbo chuckled and began to hum a tune as platters and pots began to be passed around the table and many voices joined in harmony. Leannan looked about, but caught no sign of Strider. Where had he gone? She wondered.

Bilbo was chattering on about one of his adventures to Pippin next to him, who seemed more interested in his food than Bilbo's story. Leannan nibbled at her food, but really had no appetite. A servant had brought her a tray earlier before she went to bed after the council.

Leannan felt her heart beat faster, and her stomach fluttered with excitement as she watched Legolas walk swiftly into the dining hall with a trail of servants at his heals.

Leannan smirked. Ah, so the prince is late for supper at the table of Elrond.

The servants pulled out his chair, and Legolas gave them a flustered look before sitting down and turning to Glorfindel at his right. He was on the opposite side of the table, though several seats down.

Leannan took a deep breath and tried to avert her obvious stare from him. He had definitely noticed for Leannan had recognized that amused twitch of his mouth before he set his features back to that indifferent, regal expression.

She looked down at her plate and knew she could eat no more. She was much too befuddled with Legolas' presence. It was all too odd, having him near. It had been so long, yet she remembered everything like yesterday. She had blocked him from her mind for so long, but now memories flooded back and she felt that warm feeling when she remembered their beautiful times together. And the little things about him she remembered so well. Like the twitch of his mouth when he was amused or his furrowed brow when in thought. Leannan wasn't sure if she liked the directions of her thoughts. The more she thought of him, the deeper the ache of regret bore into her heart.

Leannan shook her head slightly to erase her thoughts, and then felt her face grow warm. She was doing it! It was an embarrassing habit she did often. And she hated it because it was so obvious when she was thinking something she didn't want to. It wasn't an obscene shake of her head, just a slight tilt.

Her eyes darted down the table to make sure Legolas hadn't noticed.

She sighed with relief. He wasn't looking her way. He was speaking with Glorfindel. The two seemed very engrossed in their conversation, and Legolas' brow was creased.

Supper lasted for at least an hour and a half. Soon afterward, folk began to move back into the large hall next door for continued festivities.

The hall was smaller than the main dining room, and it had single tables and seats outlining the walls where groups could drink and chat. In the middle of the room was a floor for dancing, and jovial music was playing while the elves hopped merrily around the floor. Against the wall was a gigantic fireplace that reached up almost to the ceiling. It was carved beautifully with gems set in the smooth marble stone. A great fire was burning now, and many chairs decorated the fireside where quite a few elves sat about smoking and conversing. Legolas and Glorfindel had made their way to the hearth to discuss the day's earlier happenings with several other elves and some of the council members.

Leannan strolled over to fireside and slowly lowered herself into a plushy seat. She stretched out her legs, crossed her booted feet, and then folded her arms behind her head. The beautiful, rugged woman received several stares from the strangers and greetings from acquaintances. She then settled deep into the chair and sighed contently as the murmur of conversations buzzed around her and the fire crackled. She was near to the fire and could feel the warmth that began to make her drowsy. It was a satisfying feeling; being surrounded by friends and in the beauty of Rivendell and the elves. She cast the troubles of the Ring and heartache of the past aside and began to doze off into a peaceful slumber; lulled asleep by the faint music in the background and silvery tones surrounding her.

It must have been at least twenty minutes later that Leannan was jolted awake by the sound of loud cheering.

" Leannan! Leannan!"

The conspirators were the hobbits. They had seen Leannan fast asleep and began chanting her name. When everyone else heard the hobbits, they joined in too and began to cheer for Leannan to perform.

Leannan's face grew warm, and she laughed nervously. She stood from her seat where she had been so comfortably sleeping and raised her hand to stop the wild bravo.

"My good people, what is your request?" She questioned with her voice raised as loud as she could.

" A song! A song!" They cried back. They wanted her to sing?

Leannan let out a breath and laughed merrily. "As you wish!" She called out and took a bow as the crowd began to cheer and applause.

Several servants rushed away at the orders of Lord Elrond, and the room fell quiet when they returned carrying an exquisite harp that was so beautiful it took one's breath away. They set it in front of Leannan, and she felt her heart leap with amazement and her fingers tingle with delight. The harp was Aerlinn O Minuial. It was said that this ancient and magnificent harp was crafted in the woods of Lorien and its music surpassed all other. To play on such an instrument!

"Thank you." She whispered with deep emotion and sat upon the stool.

She lifted her delicate fingers to the harp and began a brilliant tune. The entire building was silent as all had gathered near the hearth to watch the beautiful woman play the legendary harp. And then, her voice broke the silence, and it was like the crashing of cymbals, for its beauty pierced the hearts of all listening and the words sung were heartfelt.

_Pilgrim, how you journey _

On the road you chose

To find out where the winds die

And where the stories go

All days come from one day

That much you must know,

You cannot change what's over

But only where you go.

One way leads to diamonds,

One way leads to gold

Another leads you only

To everything you're told.

In your heart your wonder

Which of these is true;

The road that leads to nowhere,

The road that leads to you.

Will you find the answer

In all you say and do?

Will you find the answer

In you?

Each heart is a pilgrim,

Each one wants to know

The reason why the winds die

And where the stories go.

Pilgrim, in your journey

You may travel far,

For pilgrim it's a long way

To find out who you are…

When the lady finished her song, all were in awe. With her eyes closed, Leannan rested her head against the harp, and there was silence as she smiled softly. Then, she stood and the entire hall burst with loud applause as the radiant lady took a bow, her face lit with a breathtaking smile.

From his seat near the fire, Legolas had watched the lovely maiden sing with bitter anamnesis in his heart. She had looked so gorgeous with the firelight dancing upon her delicate face and the jubilant smile that lit up her entire being. Her voice plagued his mind even after the music had stopped and applause filled the hall, and he knew it would haunt him when silence descended upon the night and he lay in his bed with bitter memories. The elf sat in his seat by the fire, unnoticed, for all had swarmed around the lady to admire and congratulate her. He sat in the lonely shadows with the firelight flickering upon his flaxen hair. He stared into the flames with his brow deeply furrowed and his heart aching within him. Would the pain ever cease? The elf wondered. How his heart had ever fallen captive to the mortal maiden, he did not know.

Leannan quickly slipped away from the dance floor and once again made her way to the hearth. She hadn't been dancing long, so she wasn't exhausted, but she had noticed the earlier council members and other nobles moving towards the fire and was anxious to join in on the discussion. She had noticed Aragorn was a part of the crowd, as was Legolas and Glofindel.

She moved through the crowds and finally reached the grand fireplace, where she stole a seat in a dark corner, hoping to pass unnoticed. She was on the right side of the hearth and shadowed by an ornate tapestry. The fire gave enough light so she was able to see the happenings, and she was close enough to hear the hushed discussion. A voice was louder than the others and when he spoke the rest quieted down to listen.

"I do not know what you are thinking, Aragorn, allowing this women to come on the journey!" The voice accused.

"She is capable, Boromir." Came the smooth reply.

Leannan clenched her teeth. Boromir! That knave! He was stirring up trouble about her being a part of the Fellowship of the Ring. Leannan felt her insides boil with anger and dislike. How dare he!

" I do not think so. The fairer race should not be permitted to travel such a perilous journey, no matter how good their skill may be!" Boromir spat the words out, causing Leannan to stir angrily in her remote seat. The nerve of that man! She leaned farther out of the dark corner to get a look at the man.

He stood before the group, his entire air reeking of arrogance. He addressed them with a slightly raised voice that portrayed his disapproval.

The crowd that had gathered before the hearth was silent. They watched the skeptical man accuse Leannan of not being worthwhile and stirred uncomfortably in their seats. The man was being irrational, yet no one felt it was necessary to reprimand him; he had already been told otherwise about Leannan and he just was stirring up trouble.

Leannan, on the other hand, was trying to keep her aggravation under control. The man was being completely preposterous! Her blood boiled, and she was glad no one could see her in the secluded corner. But as Boromir continued to argue, she could no longer keep silent.

She stepped coolly out from the shadows and sauntered over to face Boromir. She glared at him with a look that pierced and then said, "Perhaps, Boromir of Gondor, the only way I can prove my worth is by…" She paused and waved her arms about the room, nonchalantly. "A duel, eh?"

Boromir smirked. "A duel, young woman?" He looked to the crowd and cried mockingly, "I should hate to hurt such a beautiful and delicate creature!"

Leannan fumed and spat out, "Then let me show you, sir, that I am not as weak as you accuse!" She raised her voice and turned to the crowd. "This man has insulted and falsely accused me, so my good people, I challenge him to a duel!" She called out.

"Leannan, this is foolish." Aragorn growled, standing to his feet.

Leannan scowled at him. "Stay out of this, Aragorn."

Several servants rushed away, and now a much larger group had gathered as the word spread through the building that a duel was about to take place.

Leannan and Boromir moved towards the marble dance floor and the crowd closed in around them. Leannan felt her cheeks grow warm, and she broke out in a sweat as the people surrounded her and Boromir. She took a deep breath to calm herself. What was she thinking anyway? Challenging the stranger from Gondor to a duel! Now she was the one being irrational. But Leannan buried her doubts and replaced them with determination and calm. This was her moment of glory, to prove herself to not only Boromir but also the other folks that gathered. Now was her chance to exhibit all that Aragorn had taught her. Confidence set in and she pulled out her cherished sword.

Aragorn, who kept protesting to Leannan's challenge, stood by her side as she prepared her weapon. "You are being a fool, Leannan. Do not do this." He hissed.

Leannan replied indifferently. "Aragorn, do not worry so. I will be fine."

"Do not mistake me. It is not for your safety I worry, but your reputation."

"It is already soiled." Leannan whispered bitterly, and moved away from the disapproving Aragorn and made her way to the center of the floor, where Boromir already waited with his sword drawn.

She strode over to the man with her chin raised confidently. When she met him in the center of the room, she challenged him with her eyes, and he glared back at her with a penetrating look. Both were confident. Both were ready. Both determined to conquer the other.

He snickered and boldly gave her a mocking bow. When he threw back his shoulders and straightened, Leannan was still standing erect, staring defiantly. The crowd waited in silence, and the only sound was the rustle of Leannan's hands going to her hips.

"Are you not going to bow?" He questioned with raised brows.

Her mind screamed for her to refuse. Why did she have to bow to the arrogant man? But Leannan swallowed her selfish pride and humbled herself before the man. He gave her a contented nod when she gave a slight bow and the crowd applauded.

Gandalf relayed several rules and then called for the duel to begin.

Leannan felt her entire being shift into her battle stance. Her mind focused on her opponent, and her body readied itself for the attack. She let him take the lead and waited patiently for him to strike his first blow. Her entire body tingled with anticipation, and she felt her hands become one with her weapon.

He studied her intently and watched the flash of emotions on her face as she cleared her mind of everything but the present. The shouts and huzzahs of the crowd faded away, and the only sound she heard was the beating of her heart and the breathing of her opponent.

They circled each other with their swords gripped tightly and anxiously waiting for contact. Boromir deferred his attack, and Leannan drew in a breath as she waited. The crowd fell quiet as they also waited in anticipation for Boromir's blow. Leannan felt her ears pound with the disturbing hush. Why did he dally so? Leannan feared he was waiting to catch her off guard, and she tightened her grip on her weapon. Whatever it was he planned to do, she was prepared and ready.

And then the crowd cried out just as Boromir charged at Leannan. He was within seconds of her, and Leannan braced herself for the blow, but abruptly thinking, she pivoted and he plowed directly past her. It took him a moment to catch his balance and stop himself from charging into the crowd, who had stepped back several feet now.

Boromir had strength, but Leannan was small and quick. She was keen and remained calm, whereas Boromir was already red in the face from humiliation and anger.

Leannan finally charged at Boromir and their swords met with a loud clang. Leannan felt the impact surge through her entire body and her legs wobbled a bit. The man had strength. Boromir's blade was met by Leannan's counter swing, and the small woman returned with a determined strike of her own.

The crowd was awed. They had never seen the young woman fight before, and it was even more thrilling to watch her combat the warrior, Boromir. She moved with elegance and poise. Her brow was knit into a frown of determination. Her feet moved as if she was dancing to the sword song. She was calm and nimble, moving in harmony with her weapon.

The slashings and clangs touched the air with sound that caused the crowd's hearts to be with anticipation and wonder. Sweat ran down the face of Boromir and Leannan was puffing as the two continued to battle and time crept on. Leannan began to wonder when it would end. She did not have the endurance Boromir had. She needed to think of something swiftly, before her strength ran out.

And then, in the blink of the eye, Boromir was charging her. He let out a roar, and Leannan had no time to think before he lunged into her, knocking her to the ground. Her alarmed gaze darted to where her sword skidded along the tile floor. It was out of her reach. She was trapped! Her heart pounded in panic, he was coming towards her now.

But Leannan, thinking quickly, rolled around him and hoisted herself off the ground. Before Boromir had a chance to turn around, she gave a kick to the back of his legs which gave her enough time to race after her sword. _Can't remember if that was in the rules, _Leannan thought as she regained her weapon and made her way to the man of Gondor.

Leannan gave a cry and a torrent of energy surged through her body. With strength she knew not she possessed, Leannan plunged at Boromir. Her sword struck his with an earsplitting clangor. Leannan sprang back and in the blink of an eye, produced a smaller blade. With the knife, her token weapon, swirling in her other hand, Leannan allowed Boromir to take the offense. Their blades met in an instant and eyes met. The woman captured Boromir's weapon between her knife and sword and with all her energy twisted the man's sword right from his hands.

Boromir gave a howl and silence embarked upon the room as his sword hit the floor and skidded over to the crowd, who backed away as if the sword was cursed.

A haunted silence. Could it be? Had the young woman defeated the strong warrior? When their minds had cleared from amazement and wonder. The crowd noticed that, indeed, Leannan, pen tithen, had won the duel against Boromir of Gondor. She trudged over to where his sword lay, her footsteps echoing and pounding in the hearts of those who watched. With a cry of triumph, Leannan plunged the weapon into the air, and the crowd erupted into boisterous applause.

Boromir stood with his head hung low and his chest heaving. Perspiration ran down his face and dripped onto the floor.

Leannan turned from the praise coming from the onlookers, and slowly made her way over to her former opponent.

She placed her hand on his back, and he lifted his gaze to look into her eyes. "Well done, friend. You have fought a good fight. "

Boromir stared into the gray pools full of humbleness. " And you," He said hoarsely. "You, pen tithen, have proven yourself worthy of this fellowship. I am honored to embark on this journey with you."

Legolas exited the dining hall and entered into the cool night. She had fought well. He was proud. But the pain was immense. He had watched her battle, his mind flooding with excruciating memories as she used tactics he had taught her himself and his heart aching with pride as he watched how beautifully she used them.


	5. V The Archery Competition

Chapter Five

            A lone elf strolled thoughtfully along a secluded lane, his feet rustling the autumn leaves that decorated the seldom-used pathway. He had stumbled upon the lane several years ago and it had become a retreat of his for none now walked its path but he. He often pondered it; wondering why it was rarely used and who had walked upon it before he.

            Today, Legolas meandered wishing for a moment alone from society. He needed solitude, a time to think and dream. The day was lovely and he felt peace in his heart for the sunshine was beautiful and the song of the birds was comforting. The air was crisp and it gave him a feeling of liveliness.

            With a contented sigh upon his lips and a song in his heart, Legolas lowered himself onto a lonely stone bench weathered and covered in ancient looking leaves. His gaze fell upon something peeking through the leaves and he felt something waver in his chest. His puissant hand gently pushed aside the leaves and revealed elvish writing engraved within the bench. 

            "Uireb Meleth" The script read. "Eternal Love" This puzzled him greatly and he sat for quite some time trying to understand what the one word meant. He thought of who might have engraved such a word upon the bench. 

He began to daydream of two lovers who used to walk this lane thousands of years ago, and this was their bench where they sat and their hearts united in eternal love. Eternal. What an interesting word, Legolas was greatly amused by it.

            He remained on the bench, lost in dreams, for some time. It wasn't until he spotted a figure coming down the lane that he stood from the bench to gaze down the path at the young lady strolling towards him.

            An expression of determination was upon her face and Legolas immediately recognized her. His heart skipped a beat as realization dawned upon him. Leannan was ready to confront him. Her lush lips twitched at the corners and Legolas almost thought he had caught a smirk. Silky and beaded skirts flowed along the lane behind her as she came nearer and her hair was decorated with white flowers from the mountainside. She looked breathtakingly lovely, except for the obstinate look painted upon her so lovely face. 

            Legolas slowly breathed in deeply as their eyes met and she stood below him, her chin held high and her eyes flaring.

            "How did you find me, pen tithen?" He asked in that quiet, regal voice of his. At the sound of his voice, Leannan's gaze flashed to an innocent look of enchantment.

            She quickly turned away and took note of the ancient looking bench. He knew she caught the "Uireb Meleth" engravement. 

            "I am not the only one that explores this city." Came her only reply.

            Legolas gave her an amused look and wondered at her vague reply. He settled on the notion that she had followed him here in the past.

            " It has been awhile." He said, watching her intently.

            His heart was leaping within him at her closeness. So many times he had dreamed of being this close to her again, of hearing her voice, and now she stood within inches of him! He felt such remorse that a wall separated their hearts. A wall that would never crumble, a wall that brought his heart so much sadness. Did she hurt as much as he?

            "Yes, it has."

            Legolas was at loss of words. What was he supposed to say to her? He decided it was best to let her lead the conversation, she was the one that had initiated anyhow.

            She was watching him, sweetly. She had been on fire while she tramped down the lane, but it had died as soon as they greeted each other. He was sure she had had every word planned out to say to him, but she just stood there totally oblivious.

            "I…I don't know what to say, Legolas." She stammered, and then she sucked in a quick breath and her eyes lit up with ire towards him. She wasn't going to let him do this to her. Allow him to get her all tongued tied like a silly girl! " Why did you do this to me? Why did you come here?" She questioned him, furily.

            "I did nothing to you!" Legolas scoffed. "How was I to know we'd both be summoned to the council!"

            Leannan was taken back by his fiery expression. She regretted accusing him like she had; it had definitely irked him. Oh dear, she was going about this wrong! But he was just so calm about everything! It made her feel inferior. 

            "Legolas…please."

            His lips were drawn into a perturbed frown. 

            " Please…" She begged. "Let us not be angry with each other."

            His face softened at the pleading in her breathtaking grey orbs. His anger had upset her. She looked so innocent; so different than when she was being her hotheaded self. He had not realized the effect he had on her.

            She sat down on the bench and rested her head in her hands. " What are we going to do?" Came her muffled question, filled with anxiety.

            "Nothing." His musical voice declared.

            She lifted her head and met his eyes with a quizzical look.

            "There's nothing we can do about our quandary. We both vowed never to see each other again and unfortunately fate has overruled our plans." He looked at her with pity. " This is not easy for me either, pen tithen. But we both have a duty to fulfill and we cannot let our past get in the way."

            How wise and strong he was! Though his heart was breaking within him, he chose to bravely set it aside and focus on his duty to protect Frodo and destroy the ring. Leannan wished she could be so gallant as he. 

            She stood from the bench, casting Legolas a pained look and he inwardly winced 

He was so superior; she could never be like him. It never could have been. They were never meant for each other. He was much too perfect and she could never be. 

            Stifling a shattered sob, Leannan fled down the lane. She could not bear to be near him any longer! How he had ever tolerated an inferior mortal like her, she did not understand. Her heart broke within her as she realized how utterly flawed she was compared to him. She did not even deserve his presence, yet she even dared to accuse him so disrespectfully! 

Legolas opened his mouth to call out to her, but she was already too far down the path, her extravagant skirts whipping in the breeze as she ran away. Why did it have to be this way? Why did she always run from him?

With a distraught sigh, the elf lowered himself on the bench and rested his troubled head in his hands.                        

                                                ~~~~~~~~

            Leannan stood before the full-length mirror and examined herself with a tilted head and thoughtful expression. She looked very beautiful in the white cotton dress embroidered with dainty blue flowers. The skirts fell freely around her ankles in uneven folds that were trimmed with blue beads. She lifted a straw hat decorated with white and blue flowers and gently laid it upon her golden brown locks that were loosely pinned up behind her neck. She tied the white sash under her chin and felt her insides flutter with excitement. This would be a delightful day! The sun was shining brightly and a gentle breeze blew the sheer curtains covering Leannan's ornate terrace. Today would be day full of merriment and laughter! There would be games, contests, and lots of delicious food! All inhabitants of Rivendell would be at the grand event upon the slopes of a nearby mountainside, decorated with large white tents. Leannan was very excited; it had been several years since she'd attended the autumn festival.

            She moved about her room tidying up before leaving to join Glorfindel who waited below in the courtyard to escort her to the festival. She did not want to keep him waiting, so she quickly rushed from the room and descended down the side steps of the building. She ran into the courtyard and smiled warmly at Glorfindel who leaned against a nearby tree. She looked so divine running to him in her unfettered bare feet and billowing gown! He moved from the tree to meet her in the middle of the courtyard and offered his arm to her. Once she had slipped her slim arm into his, they began the charming stroll to the mountainside where the festivities were being held.

            After some time, Leannan sighed contentedly. "It is such a lovely day! How my heart will ever bear to leave." 

            "Do not leave then."

Glorfindel glanced at her and then adjusted his keen eyes upon the path before them. She looked up at his profile and tilted her head. "But I must leave, Glorfindel, surely you understand that."

"Must you?" His brows knit together and Leannan felt very confused, why did he question so?

"Yes, I must. I pledged myself to Frodo, and I will not break my vow." 

Leannan was sure she caught a sigh coming from the elf. "You are very devoted, I admire that."

His hand tightened on her arm and he stopped them upon a bridge. Leannan felt her stomach quiver and wondered why he was stopping.

His eyes searched hers. "The reason I ask you not to go, is because you have come to mean a lot to me and you have only just recently returned. I do not know what I would do without you."

Leannan was flattered, but very startled. She did not know how to reply. He was being so kind towards her and had always been nothing but. He was so compassionate and virtuous. He had a tenderness about him and such patience. But he reminded her so much of Legolas, his virility and honorability. He was so thoughtful and just in all his ways. 

Glorfindel watched a series of emotions rushed across her sweet face and he waited patiently, enjoying the time to marvel her soft-heartedness and beauty. She was so devoted to those she followed and her entire essence was that of goodness and integrity. He knew she was very innocent and always reminded himself to deal with her with delicacy and care. He knew of her past with Legolas that had ended in disaster and did not chastise her for she had been naïve and young then. He only wanted to protect her from those who would take advantage of her virtue and innocence. He wanted preserve her beautiful and pure spirit.

"I am very flattered…" She finally said with a hint of stammering. "And I appreciate your feelings for me, but give me time, Glorfindel." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Glorfindel was quick to say. "Of course, sweetling. I just wanted you to be aware of my fondness."

She nodded and switched the topic to the day's festivities. "Will you be competing at today's archery contest?"

"Indeed."

She smiled reassuringly up at him. " I will be cheering for you."

He looked down and smiled back. "Thank you." 

                                                ~~~~~~~~~ 

Leannan gently ran her fingers over the exquisite, pointed ears of the Elven baby in her arms. The baby looked up at her with wide blue eyes so full of innocence and curiosity, her long lashes fluttering over her soft skin. Leannan cooed and laughed as she cuddled the dear thing closely. What a beautiful creation! 

"Precious, isn't she?" Came a musical voice from behind.

Leannan twisted in her chair to look behind her and her eyes rested on a radiant she-elf with flowing ebony hair. She was dressed in a pale green gown decorated intricately with embroidery and beads. 

"Indeed." Came Leannan's quiet response as she shifted her eyes away from the beautiful elf and lowered her gaze to her lap.

The elf moved closer. "I am Aredhel." She smiled warmly at Leannan 

"I am Leannan." Leannan smiled back, though a bit languid.

Aredhel chuckled. "Yes, I know."

"Oh."

Aredhel lowered herself into a chair next to Leannan and looked at the young woman with interest. "So, I hear you were schooled here in Rivendell several years ago?"

"Yes." Came Leannan's small reply. She was intimidated by the refined elf, but did well hiding it with her indifferent air.

" I am surprised that we did not meet each other while you were learning in Rivendell. My father is Erestor, chief counselor of Lord Elrond's household. He made sure that I was trained by the best of teachers."

Leannan smothered her grimace at the elf's obvious flaunting. This was rather amusing, if not annoying.

" Is it true that you dueled the man from Gondor? I was astonished when I heard! I am sorry that I did not come to supper that night!"

Leannan gave a modest smile. "Yes, I dueled Boromir of Gondor."

"You have been trained well in the arts, I assume, being that you won. I hear that knife tossing is your specialty. Is it true you were trained by the Prince of Mirkwood during his stay here in Rivendell?"

"Yes, I was trained by the Prince. Tell me, what is your favorite trade?" Leannan asked quickly, wishing to remove Legolas from the topic of conversation.

Aredhel tilted her head and said, "Oh, I would say archery. I cannot wait to watch today's competition! Will you be at the competition, Leannan?"

"Aye, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh, so you enjoy archery then?" Asked Aredhel.

"Yes, though I am afraid I never had the chance to finish my training, so I am not very good at it." She gave a regretful laugh, etched with hidden bitterness as she remembered that the reason she never finished her training was because that had been the time that she and Legolas had departed from each other's presence.

"Perhaps I can help you sometime." Aredhel lifted her delicate hand to pat Leannan's rugged one that held tightly to the infant. The elf stood and bid Leannan farewell. "See you at the competition. Do sit next to me. I'll be looking for you. Namarië!"

After Aredhel had left, Leannan rocked the baby gently and her mind strayed to the beautiful elf that she had just met. Leannan could not decide if she liked Aredhel yet. She appeared kind enough, though she seemed to put on airs. And her keen interest in Leannan was quite confusing, especially since she was a noble of Elrond's court. Why such interest in a mere orphan?

                                                ~~~~~~~

Legolas strode the grounds of the festival; keenly watching the guests mingle. The boisterous sound of a group of elven children met his ears as they raced by with shouts from the boys and giggles from the girls. Hair ribbons danced in the wind and toy sticks poked up in the air. Legolas smiled when he noticed a boy holding a bent stick tied with string to resemble a bow. One young lad had the courage to come up to Legolas and the other children stopped to watch.

"Hello there, sir."

"Suilad, son. Are you having fun today?"

"Very much, sir." The elf boy shifted his feet a bit nervously and looked up at Legolas with such respect that it caused the older elf to chuckle softly.

The boy finally built the courage up to say excitedly; "You are my favorite archer! I will be rooting for you at today's competition!"

The boy looked about to run away now to join his friends and Legolas quickly said, "Thank you, lad! What is your name?"

"Rylad, sir."

"Well, Rylad, I will shoot an arrow especially in your name!" Legolas announced to the young boy, who's face lit up.

"Why thank you, sir!" He grinned broadly and skipped back a step before repeating himself, "Thank you!" He scrambled off to join his friends who slapped him on the back and shouted wisecracks to the "brave" lad who had the guts to confront the Prince of Mirkwood. When they were out of earshot, Legolas let out a laugh and shook his head in amusement. Children were so charming. 

He moved away and walked past a tent where he caught sight of Leannan cooing softly to a tiny infant in her arms. He did not stop to talk, but felt an odd warm feeling in his chest at seeing her with the baby. She looked so perfect with the baby in her loving arms. It should have been his child. Legolas grew angry for allowing himself to even think such a thought. In a huff and obviously miffed, he shoved open the drapes of an enclosed tent and stepped in to find several elves washing dishes. So he'd stepped into the dishwashing tent. Ha. Large tables filled the room; some stuffed with despicable dishes, others with large buckets of water and soap. A lone dog was creeping up under the tables to lick the dirty dishes and a small toddler, whom Legolas assumed was the child of one of the ladies washing, sat on the floor playing with silverware in the dirt. 

He felt bad stepping in without helping at least, so he whispered something into the ear of a young elf, causing her to giggle softly, and he was invited to join in on the task.

An hour or so later, Legolas emerged from the tent with the sound of many charmed ladies, young and old alike, shouting "Navaer!"

 He couldn't help chuckling at himself for being so flippant today and he felt good for making so many friends.            

He moved along the grounds again, observing the crowds. He wasn't much of a prattler, so he spent much of the day just watching and listening to others talk. He was glad though and enjoyed it very much. So few people realized the beauty of silence. There was so much you could learn from people if you just quieted down and listened to them! Folk are always too busy waiting for the chance to say what they desire. Legolas had learned and grown from heeding his elders and listening to people in need. 

He spotted Glorfindel coming towards him with a welcoming smile upon his face. "Hello there, Legolas. Enjoying the festivities?" He asked coming up to Legolas side with a glass of drink in his hand. His smile turned lazy as he was surrounded by Legolas' solitude and he began to watch the crowds as well. The two exchanged pleasant conversation as they both stood looking on. They both chuckled when children ran loudly by and both rolled their eyes at each other when a group of young elf ladies strolled past them, eyeing them with sweet little smirks. They discussed the upcoming archery contest and exchanged tips.

"It's good that the fellowship has a chance to have some fun before they embark." Commented Glorfindel.

Legolas nodded, his gaze trailing off towards where Leannan and Arwen gathered with a group of young girls about their feet. It looked as if they were telling a story. 

Glorfindel fell silent. It was then that the loud sound of the bell erupted through the clamorous crowds, sounding the archery competition.

"We should get over there." Glorfindel set his glass on a nearby table and he and Legolas quickly strode towards the grounds where the contest was being held.

"Oh, Leannan! Do sit here with me!" Called Aredhel from her spot on raised platform with several chairs. Leannan silently scolded herself for forgetting about her promise to sit with Aredhel. She jogged over to her and returned the kind smile of Aredhel. " Did I tell you that you look lovely today?" Questioned the elf.

Leannan laughed, slightly embarrassed by the compliment. "Why, no, but thank you."

Aredhel smiled again with a nod of acknowledgement and motioned for Leannan to sit next to her in a white wicker lawn chair. " I brought some blankets for us since it's getting somewhat chilly." She handed Leannan a soft afghan and Leannan spread it over her legs and tucked it around her waist. It was getting rather nippy. It was sweet of Aredhel to think of Leannan like that.

It was exciting, watching the archery contest with a new friend. Even if Aredhel could be a bit boastful at times, she was rather sweet and kind and Leannan so far had enjoyed her company. Later in the day, Aredhel had come back to ask Leannan to have tea with her. The two had shared a warm cup of raspberry tea and chatted pleasantly. Leannan had enjoyed it fair enough.

Two elves stepped forward to blow their trumpets and the archers, walking tall and proud, filed onto the large field serving as the competition's grounds. In the distance, quite far away that Leannan could only make out their form, sat a target for each of the contestants. 

Leannan searched the contestants for Legolas and caught sight of him on near the end of the left of the line of archers. He was readying his bow and arrows. Leannan watched him glance up out of the corner of his eye to search the crowds and survey his surroundings. She then moved her gaze away to the right of the line and found Glorfindel, also preparing himself for the contest. He caught her gaze and gave her a wave and a smile. She returned both before casting her eyes upon Legolas once more. He'd caught the exchange between the two. 

Leannan sighed.

"Something a matter?" Leannan glanced at Aredhel to find her looking just a little concerned.

"Oh no, thank you for asking. 'Twas just a simple sigh." Leannan quickly assured.

Aredhel turned back to gaze out at the regal competitors. "Doesn't Legolas of Mirkwood look dashing?" The elegant elf gave sigh and stared off in the distance. Leannan was entirely caught off guard! The woman stared at the elf, completely dumbstruck. Leannan began to stammer, totally unsure of what to reply. 

"I…. I suppose he does." She finally said after many moments of lips moving but no words flowing.

Before the discussion could continue any further the trumpets sounded again and an elf dressed in royal uniform stepped up on to a platform.

"Ready on the firing line!" Came the resounding voice booming into the crowd, who roared wildly.

Leannan watched the contestants pick up their bows and step up to the line.

"Knock arrows!" Blared the announcer.

Each elf drew their arrows.

"Aim!"

They fixed their keen and astute eyes upon the targets. 

The portly announcer slipped his thumbs into his thick brown belt and grinned at the crowd who pounded their feet on the raised platforms and bleachers they sat upon. The archery contest was the highlight of the season, the looked forward event of the year! And each onlooker was filled with stimulation!

"FIRE at will!!!!" 

The crowds jumped to their feet and screamed at the top of their lungs, causing the contestants to become uneasy with their bows. One of the contestants, a young lively elf, actually turned to the crowd and shouted for them to stop their ado. But nothing was going to halt the excitement of the crowd on this autumn afternoon!

Leannan's heart jolted as Legolas finally let an arrow go that hit an excellent bull's eye. The rest of the contestants followed lead and the competition was underway. The announcer was barking out commands after each round and sending losers off the field. Slowly, the contestants thinned down as more and more contestants missed and were called out of the competition. Both Glorfindel and Legolas were still doing excellent and Leannan was glad for both. She cheered enthusiastically, sometimes hopping to her feet like the other excited audience and "awwwing!" when one of the archers got called off the field. 

Aredhel was a bit more subdued, causing Leannan so sometimes feel like a silly girl, and stayed in her seat, clapping stately and occasionally calling out a cheer. Leannan lowered herself into her seat after a tirade of rooting, sheepishly glancing at the noble elf.

Eventually, the archers reduced to four competitors, consisting of the one young elf that had hollered at the crowd, an elder elf dressed richly in velvet pants and an embroidered tunic, Glorfindel who looked as if he had no care in the world, and Legolas who looked very resolute. 

The announcer called for the next round to begin. "Ready on the firing line! Knock arrows! Fire at will!" He barked and the four remaining contestants focused on their targets. Neither was going to rush, so each contestant was taking his time. Legolas, who always seemed to have a confidence, or was it impatience? Took the first shot. Another bull's eye. To be sure, Legolas had rarely missed the bull's eye. The elder took the next shot, hitting a three. The crowd bursted into a fit of boo's. Leannan felt a twinge of regret for older elf, who respectfully waited until the round ended and he was called off the field. 

So they were down to three. It was getting close. Leannan watched in anticipation as the next round took way and the announcer began his commands. But, just before the announcer barked his "Fire at will!!", Legolas hopped up onto the platform. He whispered some words into the announcer's ear and then, after receiving a nod from the announcer, he turned to the crowd.

"I dedicate the first arrow of this round to a young friend of mine, Rylad of Rivendell!" He cried to the crowd, who burst into applause. Rylad turned red in his front row seat. His friends slapped him on the back and grabbed his hand to raise it into the air, causing more cheering from the crowd and a warm smile from Legolas. Legolas smiled directly at Rylad, who beamed up at him with such respect and devotion.

Leannan felt her heart twitch. How sweet of Legolas to fire an arrow in the name of the young boy! How special the little elf must feel, this would be a memory treasured.

The round started and Glorfindel shot first, hitting a seven. Not a bull's eye, but still a good shot. He was still safe, Leannan assured herself. Next the younger elf let go of an arrow that hit a direct bull's eye. This elf was good. Leannan leaned over to Aredhel to ask who the unknown elf was.

"Oh, that's Nildur son of Rowan, one of Lord Elrond's advisers. My father is good friends with their family." Commented Aredhel.

"He's a very good archer."

"Indeed. Handsome too." 

Leannan raised her eyebrows and didn't comment, because Legolas had just fired an arrow. The crowd had been waiting in anticipation for the prince to shoot and they all jumped to their feet when he gently let go and the arrow soared to a perfect bull's eye! Roaring sounded from all stadiums. Rylad jumped down from his bench to run out to Legolas on the grounds. The young lad jumped into the prince's arms and Legolas lifted him onto his shoulders. Rylad raised both arms into the air. It was touching sight.

Leannan glanced over at Aredhel. Her head was tilted and she was watching the scene with a tender expression on her face. She turned to look at Leannan and they smiled at each other.

"That Legolas is so good-hearted." She told Leannan with a dreamy sigh and rested her chin in her hand as she watched. 

Leannan couldn't help twisting her nose unpleasantly. This was ridiculous. Leannan resisted the urge to openly roll her eyes at Aredhel's pathetic behavior. Surely, the only object her gaze had been on was the silly prince, not Rylad or the competitors. Leannan wanted to slap herself for her rude thoughts, but instead hid her exasperation behind a fake smile and turned back to the competition.          

Two more rounds passed and the three contestants were still shooting excellently, even when the targets were moved back to point where it seemed impossible to Leannan to hit the target, much less a bulls eye. 

An intermission was called so that the three remaining competitors could rest and the crowd could get drinks and such. Leannan left her seat to stretch her legs a bit. The air was shivery and brittle as she jogged over to a table handing out refreshments and Leannan folded her arms tightly around her waist to keep warm. She searched the crowd for any sign of Glorfindel or Legolas and caught sight of them sitting on a bench near the archery field. Legolas was slipping a heavy cloak over his head and Glorfindel was drinking a cup of hot chocolate, they seemed to be chatting pleasantly with Nildur. 

She turned her gaze away and gladly accepted the two cups of hot chocolate from the elf behind the table. She moved away back towards where Aredhel sat waiting. But when she neared the platform, Leannan noticed that Aredhel wasn't in her seat. Odd. Why had she run off? Leannan searched the crowds for her newfound friend, but caught no sight of her. Instead of rushing off to find her, for Leannan did not wish to miss the next round, Leannan lowered herself back into a chair and restored her blankets and sipped her hot chocolate while she waited.

                                                ~~~~~~

A hooded figured hid behind a tent and waited for a group of elves to pass before sneaking out and making his way towards a smaller pergola that held the archery supplies. Richly sandaled feet moved beneath swishing velvet, navy robes of the figure moving inside the dim tent filled with the arrows and bows used for the contests.

A couple minutes later, a snicker sounded as the person exited through the flap of the tent and made their way towards the pavilion where the competition was resuming.

                                                            ~~~~~~~

Legolas accepted his bow and quiver with a nod to the attendant and turned to Glorfindel. "I am sorry that it has come to this, my friend. If we could end this now, claiming us both equal winners, I would do so."

"Feel no guilt, Legolas. We will each do our best and not allow it to affect our friendship." Glorfindel assured the other elf, who stood with his supplies in hand and looking quite solemn. Both had such respect for each other and neither wanted to best the other for fear of ill feelings. 

Legolas stepped towards the line marking his position and strapped the newly stocked quiver onto his back. He no longer felt the chill from the autumn air after putting on a heavy tunic made of soft wool. A cup of hot chocolate had also helped to warm his body and give him motivation for the next and last round of the archery competition of the Rivendell autumn festival. 

He watched the portly announcer step up onto his platform and make his speech for the last round. Legolas fixed his gaze upon his target and prepared himself. He felt no hostility towards Glorfindel and was intent on merely doing his best and not worrying over defeating the other elf.

Knock arrows! The words resounded in Legolas' ears and he sucked in a breath as he obeyed and pulled the arrow from his quiver.

His deep eyes rested upon his target as the announcer shouted the word "AIM!" sending a wave of thrill through Legolas' body as his time drew near. 

Finally, the anticipated command split the air, sending the crowd in peals of screams and cheers. Legolas shut out every sound that echoed about him. His breaths were deep and steady. His insides trembled with excitement, but he was still on the outside, a total show of complete calm. Glorfindel had already let his arrow go and it hit an exact bull's-eye. Legolas had to break the arrow. His target was so clear to his perfect eyes. He meditated upon it until he felt the readiness pounding through his veins. 

Legolas lowered his bow quickly and took a step forward in anticipation. The arrow soared perfectly in the air. It was going to hit exactly. The sounds of the riotous crowd hammered in Legolas' ears and time almost seemed to stand still. Everything went silent suddenly and Legolas felt his heart stop. The arrow had been on perfect course, but it suddenly swung off to the right and missed Glorfindel's arrow, striking a seven. Silence. It could not be! What went wrong?! This was utterly wrong! A seven! How could have the Prince of Mirkwood hit a seven? 

In his heart, Legolas immediately knew something had gone severely wrong. He had aimed perfectly, the bull's-eye was guaranteed. What caused the arrow to swerve to the right? There was no breeze. This was preposterous!

Legolas grit his teeth and moved past the line to jog out to the target and inspect everything in sight, but the royal announcer held him back, his look stern. "I'm sorry, son." He said gravely and nodded his head to in the opposite direction. Legolas, swallowing his anger at this injustice. They weren't even going to allow him the favor of finding out the reason of his uncanny bypass! Legolas gave the announcer a cool look and shouldered past him without a word, but the other elf said something under his breath that stopped Legolas in his tracks, "It was a loose feather. I've seen this trick before."

Stormy eyes met the grave ones of the announcer. Legolas gave the announcer a nod, showing his acceptance of his defeat, and moved away, leaving the announcer standing with deep respect for the prince.

With long strides, he walked over to Glorfindel to shake hands and offer his congratulation.

"Something went wrong, my friend." Glorfindel leaned close and whispered to Legolas, who merely nodded solemnly. "It was a perfect shot, guaranteed. Something was not right. I feel it."

Legolas reached out and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That is enough, Glorfindel. Take this victory"

"But Legolas, I will not take what's rightly yours." 

"I want you to have this triumph. I'm giving it to you."

Glorfindel gazed at Legolas with an expression of gratitude, but shook his head. "This victory belongs to you, Legolas. You have been unjustly treated."

Legolas grasped Glorfindel's arm tightly. "Take it my friend."

Glorfindel lowered his gaze and nodded. "Thank you." He said with genuine admiration and respect. Though, when the crowds began to swallow him up with their shouts and cheers claiming his victory, the elf couldn't help feeling a bitter guilt that pierced his heart and tore at his spirit. A serious expression overtook Glorfindel's fair features as he realized what he was doing. Not only was he taking the prince's rightful victory, but his beloved as well. 

                                                ~~~~

So the competition was over, and Glorfindel had won. Leannan was truly happy for him, but couldn't help feeling regret for Legolas. 

She looked into the distance and saw him. He seemed to be taking it well, though.

Aredhel had never returned. Awhile back, Leannan had caught sight of her sitting with an older man in navy blue robes, which Leannan had been told was Rowan, one of Lord Elrond's advisors. He must be very disappointed with his son's loss in the today's competition. It was kind of Aredhel to sit and comfort him. Today had been Nildur's first competition and Rowan must have had high hopes for his eldest son.

Leannan smiled obliviously. Today had been such a pleasant day.  A day to be remembered and one Leannan knew would warm her heart when she set on into unknown lands where all seemed dark and dreary.

                                                                        *********

The forest was alive with the chorus of insects and the night was warm and thick, causing beads of perspiration to form on Glorfindel's temple and his skin to feel moist as he lay upon a smooth rock and watched the reflection of the moon ripple in the purple waters of the pool. There was no breeze this evening; the air was still and soothing. Legolas was lifting himself from the depths of the small pool and positioning himself on a large boulder with his feet hanging into the tepid waters. Both the elves were silent as they sat in the shadows with the purple shimmer of the waters undulating upon their mystical faces as they relaxed in solemn silence of the wood. They did not speak for a long time, but their thoughts dwelled upon the same person and somehow, both felt it as well. Their eyes met many times and looks of respect were passed between the friends. Finally, Glorfindel spoke softly, his eyes intent upon the dark pool, "She has a very strong spirit." He commented into the silence and Legolas nodded soberly.  Glorfindel had no intention of pulling up past hurt into the heart of the prince, for he was very much aware of Legolas' history with the young woman who traveled with the ranger, but he felt a deep want to mention her, because he knew both their hearts lingered on the girl. "But she deserves more; she should not go on this journey."

Legolas' head snapped up and his shadowy eyes glared into Glorfindel's thoughtful ones. They were questioning the other elf. Were there feelings behind that comment? Legolas felt his heart racing as he tried to make out what Glorfindel was alluding to, as he sensed it in his tone and look and instantly became alert. "And what would she accomplish here, my friend?" He questioned coolly.

Glorfindel dipped his hand into the pool. "Do not become so upset, friend, I am sorry if I have angered you."

Legolas' jaw flexed as he stared almost callously at the other elf. "Let us remember that Leannan's spirit will not allow her to be idle, her heart contains many convictions and passions that will not rest. Her fire would die if she was to be apart from ministering to this world and that is exactly what this mission is." Legolas felt himself speaking with conviction he didn't know he possessed as he reminded Glorfindel of the character of the young woman both their hearts desired. His heart was alive with fervor. He did not feel anger towards Glorfindel anymore, no; he understood the elf's desire to keep Leannan from harm. Glorfindel had yet to understand the spirit of Leannan.

Glorfindel listened and watched his companion with much awe. The elf had transformed into a person of much insight and Glorfindel was quite besieged with esteem. He could not help the remorse he felt for his impetuous words and made known to Legolas his regret.

"Do not trouble yourself, friend, I understand." Legolas reassured the other elf and they grasped hands in renewed amity. And peace once again enveloped the venue where the two elves rested and they talked of other things more pleasant as the night grew on and the music of the forest continued its symphony. 


	6. VI Aredhel

Chapter Six

            There was a chill in the morning air when the people of Rivendell awoke. Leannan sniffed the air as she lay in bed and smelled the coming of winter. The goldenness of the autumn was fading away and the silver winter was descending. A wind blew into the open room, its frigid whispers speaking of the Misty Mountains. The Company would be leaving soon. Much time had already passed since she had arrived in Rivendell and attended the council. Scouts had been sent out, including Legolas and Glorfindel, and they would be returning very soon, perhaps this day. Leannan had spent much of her time in Glorfindel's absence preparing for the upcoming journey. She awoke before daybreak some days to practice the sword. She would find a secluded spot and go over all the maneuvers Aragorn had taught her. On some occasions, Boromir would join her and Leannan was grateful for his instruction and advice, and could not help giving her own at times. She also spent much time studying maps, sometimes with Gandalf, often when she was sitting in the dark of the evenings by the great fire. Aredhel came by Leannan's quarters frequently. She was very downcast about Legolas' leaving with the other elves, but Leannan was oblivious and did not notice the hidden feelings behind the other elf's words. 

Her own mind was often dwelling on her farewell to Glorfindel nearly a month ago…

_Many elves crowded in the courtyard of Rivendell, near the gates. Not many relatives and friends were gathered to say farewell, for a couple months was not considered a long time to the elves. But it was to Leannan, and she could not help feeling doleful as she stood upon the steps to see the elves off. There was a nip in the air and she wrapped her arms around her waist as she watched. Her silky nightgown was certainly too thin for the now cold weather. She had awakened very early by the sound of horses and bustling outside. So it was time. She felt the vivid nearness of her dark journey creeping into her, sending a chill up her spine and dread in her heart. So soon. It had seemed too distant, almost unreal, for the past months of merriment in Rivendell, but now, reality was sinking in. The laughter would only last for so long; mourning was just around the corner. Leannan felt it inside her. The yearning for moments to never end. Yes, the time was near._

_Leannan lifted her hand to her brow to shield the morning sunlight that shined brightly through the large trees and cast shadows upon the ground. The light bounced off the golden hair of Legolas as he brushed his horse's coat with smooth, even strokes. Leannan felt her heart lurch and quickly glanced away. Glorfindel was slipping a sack around the neck of his elegant mount, whispering something to his horse in his graceful tongue. He looked up and caught Leannan's gaze. His eyes flickered and bore into her. Leannan blinked quickly and then turned away, a slight blush creeping up her neck. _

_"You are awake early. May I presume that you're here to see us off?" A soft, deep voice spoke from the step below her. _

_"Aye, you assume right, my friend." Leannan replied, tilting her head slightly to block the sun from her eyes. Glorfindel reached up and gently grasped Leannan's hand that hung limply at her side. _

_            "We will not be gone long." He tried to console her, for her disappointment was evident in her stormy colored eyes. _

_            "Perhaps not to you." She replied in her low voice, not musical like the elves, but still beautiful. Her gaze was not fixed directly on his face; she shyly kept her eyes on the steps below her._

_            "Leannan. The time draws near. My heart would be at peace if I were to return from this trip with the assurance that you would not leave me soon thereafter; that you and I could have a future together."_

_            Leannan met Glorfindel's eyes. He truly wanted her to stay in Rivendell with him; the desire was simmering in his eyes. Leannan stared at him with deep regret. She wished he could understand that there was no way she could stay. Not only was she determined to go on this journey with Frodo, but also, she knew that Glorfindel had hopes of something that her heart could not bear. The past was still too fresh. Yes, though the time drew closer and closer and her heart began to fill of a dark dread, she could not stay in Rivendell. It was her calling to leave; danger or no._

_            She raised her delicate hand and rested it on Glorfindel's cheek. Her eyes were grayer than ever, revealing to Glorfindel that stormy times lay ahead of her. Times she could not avoid. "I am sorry, my dear…" Her voice cracked. "…dear friend." _

_            The hand dropped and Glorfindel let out a breath. So, this was her fate. She would go, and leave him in Rivendell. She would save Middle-Earth and he would watch from a distance. Legolas would be at her side, and not he. _

_            He bent his head down and his lips met her forehead. "Good-bye, beloved pen tithen."_

_            He quickly turned and nimbly descended the stairs. Leannan watched him hop up onto his horse and steer it towards the gate. When he looked over his shoulder one last time, Leannan gave him a warm smile and wave, with a prayer in her heart for his safety and the ache of remorse deep in her heart. If only it could have been. How she would have welcomed it, if circumstances had been different and she did not suffer from memories of the past. _

_            With her gaze removed from the gate of which Glorfindel had ridden through, Leannan caught sight of Aredhel moving towards Legolas. So, Leannan was not the only one up early today. Aredhel gracefully walked over to Legolas and rested her elegant hand on his horse. Leannan watched her profile as she smoothed her hand over Legolas' horse. Her cherry colored hair shimmered like gold in the sun and her intricate elvish ears looked so perfect to Leannan, while she felt shame crawling up her spine for staring to intently. But there was something in the stunning elf's green orbs that stirred something inside of Leannan and she couldn't tear her gaze away. The she-elf said something and Leannan noticed Legolas' short reply, only glancing up from his work on the horse. Leannan wished she could hear what they were saying, and then regretted her nosy feelings. She tore her gaze from the two elves conversing and ran up the steps. She was appalled that a small flame of jealous bothered her and she clenched her fists as she walked swiftly away from the gate yard. She stopped for one rapid glance behind her shoulder and found Legolas' gaze intently fixed on her. Aredhel gently turned her regal head to meet Leannan's eyes as well. An alarm sounded inside of her as she felt the searing glare that came from Aredhel and Leannan's eyes frantically gave Legolas a questioning look before she swiftly turned and fled the scene…_

            That had been a day of battle in her heart, Leannan remembered. There had been so many emotions raging, yet her fate had stood clear, like a light in a storm. Deep inside of her, she knew that this journey was her calling, her fate. She could not run from it, for it was destined.

            And so, Leannan awoke each morning with the day of her departure imminent. Just as the season around her changed, so she was changing. Her heart felt solemn and stilled. As if the evil lurking in the world around her was quieting the song of her soul. Leannan had spent much time pondering the changes inside of her and obtained that it was due to the deviation of the world around her. That perhaps the evil that is awakening is now affecting her.  Never would Leannan allow evil to triumph, principally not to dim the light of her soul. No, she was determined to keep on shining. She would fight to keep the light inside of her burning, and the light in the world. Darkness could not prevail; evil cannot prevail. Not in this world and not inside the hearts of the inhabitants. And so, this was why Leannan felt a powerful force bidding her to embark on this journey; this journey against evil, against the darkness that threatened the world, of which Leannan was determined to triumph.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~       

            The sun was sinking behind the mountains and a light mist enveloped the forest as the darkness of night approached. Legolas stared off into the distance and pondered the colorful streaks in the sky, the last rays of sunlight peeking through the purple clouds. 'Twas a beautiful thing, the sunset. He felt a twinge in his soul when he thought of how many sunsets he had seen in his lifetime. And how many more he would set eyes upon. 

            He gently shut his eyes. So many more than Leannan would ever witness. All the sunsets in her entire lifetime were just a speck compared to his. How does she carry on? Knowing that one day her eyes would see no more. How does she awake each morning, knowing that someday she will never walk this earth again?

            A painful look flashed across his fair features as he sat upon his horse in the middle of a pathway, his face lifted to the sky and the breeze toying with his flaxen hair. This world held an abundance of joy and goodness, but alas, along with them came sorrow and evil.

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~

            "I can't believe you talked me into this!" A distressed voice shouted.

            "Now, don't go blaming us, missy." Sam called back, smothering a grin. The four hobbits stood at the foot of a large tree, listening to branches cracking and the shuffling of leaves, which rained down on them in great abundance. 

            "You don't think we should get help, do you?" Asked Pippin, worriedly glancing up the tree where only a faint sight of Leannan's bare feet could be seen. He winced at the sound of her grouses and grunts. "She doesn't sound very happy."

            "She'll be even more cross with us if we leave her." Merry leaned over and told Pippin. Frodo propped himself against another tree and laughed at his friends. "I suspect she'll give you three a good beating when she gets back on solid ground, no matter what."

            Merry rolled his eyes at Frodo. "How were we to know she couldn't climb a tree like an elf?!" 

            "Yeah," said Sam. "You'd think she'd know how to, being that she grew up 'round here."

            All the heads turned up towards the giant tree again as the young woman called down, cantankerously. "Don't you hobbits go leaving me alone up here now. I'll figure out how to get down and when I do…"

            They exchanged glances. 

            "We wish we could help you, Miss Leannan…but us hobbits…well, we're not very skilled in the art of climbing trees." Merry yelled back, glancing at his friends and grinning. They all shrugged and positioned themselves for a long wait. It was then that they heard the sound of horse hooves and the crunch of leaves. They scrambled up just as a horse burst through the bushes. They let out a yelp and covered their heads. They heard Leannan slip and struggle around inside the great tree. Their heads snapped up.

            "Legolas!" They all looked around, sheepishly. The elf sat, rather dumfounded the hobbits thought, upon his horse. Evidently, he was not expecting to come upon the four hobbits.

            He cleared his throat and answered their surprised exclamation. "Greetings, Forgive me for…" He began to say, but a frustrated scream pierced the air and his head shot up towards the tree. More rattling was heard and the four hobbits looked sheepishly at the ground. Legolas turned wide eyes upon them. 

            "HOBBITS! I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this!" Leannan cried out, her voice wavering as she slipped again. The look upon Legolas' face was thunderstruck as he glared down at the hobbits.

            "How was we to know she couldn't climb a tree?!" hissed Sam to the elf.

            The corners of Legolas' mouth twitched. "It's okay Samwise, I'll get her." He slid down from his mount and moved towards the great tree. In one nimble leap, he was inside the tree and pulling himself up towards Leannan's perch.

            "Who's that?!" She screeched. 

            Legolas' eyes were dancing with mirth as he climbed from branch to branch with graceful and able movements. His elven feet never slipped upon a single branch and he had no trouble reaching the limbs. The hobbits were quite overcome, to think that this elf would accompany them on the journey to destroy the ring! Why, it was quite exciting! Soon though, Legolas was out of view and they heard voices coming from above, but couldn't quite make out the words.

            "Where did you come from?" Leannan groaned at the site of Legolas looking up at her from below. His deep blue eyes watched her with amusement.

            "Now now, how did you get up here, milady?" His brows shot up and his forehead wrinkled as he gave her a questioning look. Goodness, she looked sweet, crouched upon a branch, her white skirts tangled and bare feet hanging. Golden leaves were caught inside her hair, which fell freely about her shoulders. And the look she gave him! Her features were twisted into an irritated expression and rage burned inside her gray eyes. Ah yes, the lass was indeed in a foul mood.

            She lifted her chin. "Doesn't matter. Let's just get down from here."

            "Whatever you say, milady." Legolas held up a hand. Her eyes turned cool and she stared at his outstretched palm. "Come now, you want down, don't you?" 

            She reached out and clasped his hand. He felt her wince and her hand felt cold and unresponsive. He helped her climb down to a lower branch and then looked closely at her. She refused to meet his probing eyes, just staring coolly off into the distance. A wind swept through the tree, rattling branches and sending leaves swirling. A look of fear passed over her features and she hugged a large branch. She looked so innocent and childlike, crouching on a large branch and clinging for her dear life. Her face was a tirade of mixed emotions, a fire of passions lit behind her eyes. He loved it; he loved her passionate spirit. She was full of emotions that could sprout at any moment; it was always fascinating when in her presence, for you never know what's coming next. There were so many wild ideas and thoughts flowing through her mind, which seemed to never rest. 

            "Legolas." Her impatient voice broke through his musings. She turned exasperated eyes towards him. "I'd like to get out of this blasted tree."

            He felt cross at himself for allowing his thoughts to run so wildly. Perhaps for him it was pleasant to sit in a tree and meditate, but not for Leannan. No, she wanted out of this magnificent growing thing that had seen more years than even he. Her chest was heaving as she breathed deeply with anxiety and she was struggling to keep her gaze away from the ground below, and from him. He moved nimbly through the branches with such grace and ease while Leannan followed after him, tightly clasping his hand and lowering herself to branches that Legolas appointed with much less poise than he. He did not attempt to keep his eyes from her, but beheld her closely with his profound eyes. She kept her chin raised proudly, however would not meet his bold gaze. As they came closer to the ground, she began to regain her confidence and Legolas sensed her earlier fear leaving with each branch she cleared. She could hear the hobbits and felt comfort at their voices and faces that appeared suddenly through the leaves. They looked up through the branches with anticipation and called out support. Legolas held back and let her finish the rest of the climb down on her own. He lingered a bit in the grand tree, drinking in it's ambiance of wisdom and listening to it's groaning and creaking, as Leannan clambered down to the ground with the cheers of the hobbits to urge her on. 

            "Come on, Leannan, you're almost there!" They cried and the lady was grinning now as she pushed branches out of the way, not caring as they caught in her hair and tangled in her skirts. Finally, her feet touched ground, in actual fact her bottom, as she lost her footing and tumbled the short distance to the forest floor. She gave a startled laugh and fell back into the abundant leaves, her melodic laughter rising up into the treetops and begetting a soft breeze that swayed through the grand old trees and whirled leaves from their resting. 

            Legolas, his feet dangling as he sat upon a limb, gently craned his neck up towards the canopy of the forest, which was beginning to bare and show the sky. His eyes took in the comforting panorama of the forest. The wise oaks with their magnificent limbs reaching out to each other in accord, and the silvery birches standing tall and proud with their mystical sighing in the winds. The eerie beeches, with their claw-like branches reaching in all directions and the weeping willows, flowing upon the ground with their little leaves flittering like a bunch of tiny wings, scattered about the lush woodland that awakened at the sound of a maiden's laughter. Their creaking and groaning echoed softly with the wind, so quiet and so in harmony with the other sounds of the forest, that only his acute elvish ears could appreciate the beauty, and only his heart could feel the wisdom and knowledge of their songs. He breathed in the frosty, moist air that turned Leannan's cheeks a shade of pink and caused the ground to crunch beneath their feet. Their coming journey was to be a frigid one and he felt a deep anxiety for Leannan. 

            "Legolas?" Frodo's questioning voice floated up through the branches. 

            With quick movements, Legolas lowered himself out of the tree, dropping ably onto the forest floor amidst the hobbits and woman, who were talking of things. 

            "Truly Pip, I don't think weasels know how to squawk…" Leannan was saying. Pippin, evidently doubtful and with many gestures, attempted to persuade Leannan of his encounter with the animal. Legolas moved through the group to his horse.

            "Are you leaving us, Master elf?" Sam suddenly asked, interrupting the interesting discussion taking place. 

            "I am, for the moment, Samwise." Legolas replied, mounting his horse.

            "Thank you for your help."  Leannan called to him without meeting his eyes. Legolas gave a nod and then moved his steed away from the clearing and through some shrubbery, where he disappeared suddenly with barely a sound.

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~

            Leannan unclasped the door to her chamber and tossed aside her sunhat. She stretched and stepped further into the room. Her climbing escapade had taken place early that morning when she and the hobbits had settled on exploring the forestland surrounding Imladris. They had poked around in pools and streams and trampled through vines and thorns mostly talking to each other as they went along. Leannan knew the woods quite well for she had spent much of her earlier years exploring through the ancient forestland and had an enjoyable time leading the hobbits to all the intriguing spots. 

            Her mouth formed a small smile at the memory of her previous time in Rivendell. A feeling of amusement  swelled over her as she pictured herself three years ago cavorting through the woods in pants and tunic with her sword slung over her shoulder, dodging trees and climbing rocks, pretending she was in all types of situations. She still remembered very well the day she had daringly leaped into a waterfall and survived. What a feat that had been! She also remembered how angry Legolas had been.

            Leannan laughed aloud this time. The picture of Legolas' furious face as she was carried into the streets upon the shoulders of her colleagues grinning triumphantly amid her dripping condition was so vivid in her mind. 

            "May I inquire what amuses you so?" A voice spoke from within the room. Leannan's heart leapt quickly inside of her until she realized that it was only her friend Aredhel sitting in a chair near to the balcony, watching out at something with an impassive expression. 

            "Oh Aredhel, I did not see you there!" Leannan exclaimed, approaching the elf. 

            Aredhel looked up and gave a thin smile, taking Leannan's hand affectionately. "You seem quite engrossed in your thoughts; I did not want to interrupt. Pray tell, what were you thinking of?"

            Leannan felt herself immediately shutting away her pleasant memories of the elapsed. Her gaze uncomfortably shifted to the horizon out through the balcony. "Oh nothing, just old memories," she replied, her mind seeming far away from the present moment. Aredhel became curious, but did not probe. She was very aware of Leannan's past, having secretly looked into all particulars that she could uncover. The people of Rivendell were not swift to speak of the tale of the mortal lady. 

            "I see," the elf commented with understanding. "So, dear Leannan, where were you this morning? I looked for you for brunch but could not acquire you anywhere. What adventures have you this day?" Aredhel questioned the young woman with a smile and Leannan gave into the elf's deep, musical voice sodden with consideration and affection that Leannan naively thought genuine.

            "I went hiking." Leannan replied, moving away from the balcony to sit on the bed. "I led the hobbits to some locations I thought they might find exciting."

            Aredhel nodded and said, "You must have had a fair time. You were gone quite a while; the evening meal is approaching."

            "Oh yes, it was quite enjoyable," Leannan replied as she pulled off a muddied boot. "For the most part."

             She had looked somewhat silly walking around in a gown and her brown boots, but it had been a much more comfortable trek with them on. Aredhel was watching with reserved amusement as the young woman yanked off another boot and then attempted to disrobe herself of her equally soiled dress. 

            "And what did you do all day?" Leannan lifted her eyes and asked as she attempted to untie the back of her gown. Aredhel gave an unexcited look and replied, "I made some calls."

            "Oh?" Leannan moved about the room. 

            Aredhel was standing now, away from the window. "Pithien's youngest son was wounded while playing; I stopped by to check on him."

            "Oh the dear child, he is well then?" Leannan stopped to inquire the elf; her brow furrowed in concern and her eyes lit with compassion. She was next to the bureau, dressed only in her chemise, while she hung up her gown.

            Aredhel nodded quickly, moving towards the chamber door. Leannan was too busy trying to smooth out her recently worn gown and fix it upon the hook to notice the strange tension in the lady elf. 

            "Aredhel, did you pass Viola on your way…" Leannan was saying as she stepped out from behind her bureau door, but her voice died down as she moved into view of the rest of the chamber. Her heart leapt into her throat as she confronted the stunned form of Legolas standing in front of Aredhel, who seemed oddly unsurprised but wasn't noticed by the other two persons in the chamber.

            A small, surprised yelp escaped Leannan as she covered her throat with her white hands. Legolas' gaze fell upon the young woman in her undergarments and then quickly darted about the room as his face filled with surprise. His eyes rested on Aredhel, avoiding Leannan with painful endeavor. He gave a hasty bow and a soft apology and gracefully moved from the chamber; the click of the wooden door sounding like thunder in the mortified silence of the room, and startling Leannan. 

            Aredhel turned her neck to give Leannan quick look; her green eyes simmering with something unknown to Leannan. Perhaps not dislike? No, 'twas more like a harsh approval. Leannan stared into the fiery green eyes of the elf like a vulnerable prey and her heart thumping with fearful wonder. Suddenly, Aredhel reached for the chamber door and rushed out with a swish of her elegant skirts. Leannan heard the footsteps echoing down the hall after the diminishing ones of Legolas. 

            She stood on the cold stone floor of the chamber in bare feet and chemise, frozen there in dismay. A chill ran through her body as if a chill from the despair that plagued her soul. She closed her eyes steadily and sank to the floor. With her back against the wall she hugged her knees in a cloud of confusion.

~~~~~

            "Legolas." Aredhel called out, trotting after him. He was walking quickly away down the open hallway, his strides swift and his fists clenched at his sides. "Come to me." She beckoned him, reaching out an arm. He turned slowly and faced her; they were several feet from each other but Aredhel could see the fire burning in his eyes with indignation. His stared at her incredulously. "How dare you."  He finally spoke to her in a measured, vehement tone and Aredhel drew back, stunned. He moved towards her now slowly.  "Why do you interfere?" He asked her in a slightly raised voice. "What is it that you want?"

            Aredhel watched him carefully. Though she was taken aback at first, she was recovered now and contemplating on her approach. He was obviously miffed and the cunning lady elf would find a way to use that to her advantage. She turned her sultry eyes of so many years upon him and said in her musical voice, "You are angry, master elf." Her mouth curved into a smile. "Perhaps, you still love this mortal, eh?"  Now that hit him hard and something flashed in his eyes. He moved even closer and said, "That, my noble lady, is none of your business." 

            "Oh, but it is. Leannan is a dear friend of mine and I am concerned for her." She replied smoothly. He scoffed at that. He pointed his arm in the direction of Leannan's chamber. "I would not call that incident something a friend would do." 

            She stared at him unknowingly. "Pray, what do you mean, master elf?" She inquired innocently, toying with a fold of her elegant dress.

            His eyes narrowed. "Do not play innocent with me, Aredhel. I know what you were doing back there." She pursed her lips and folded her arms, glaring at him. He let out an exasperated breath and turned around to leave. 

            "Legolas, please no!" Aredhel suddenly cried out and clung to his arm. "You know you want me. You cannot still love that babe."  She looked up at him with her deep eyes, desperately trying to convince him. "She does not posses the great wisdom of the elves, she is but a child; a pretty flower..." Her gaze darkened intently and Legolas was entranced by her earnest words and simmering eyes. "…but flowers fade, Legolas."  

            Something deep inside of him snapped and he abruptly jerked away. His forehead creased as he fought the rising turmoil inside of him.  "Do not beckon me so, milady!" he cried incredulously. "Leave me be."  A muscle in his jaw flexed and his eyes turned dark. "And stay away from Leannan." With that, he turned swiftly on his heels and strode away from the other elf.

            Aredhel let out an infuriated cry as she watched him walk out of sight. How dare he! He was meant for her, they were meant for each other. How could he be so foolish as to let the mortal woman dominate him? Couldn't he see that she loved him? Wanted him? She had even befriended the girl. She grit her teeth. The little scamp, she didn't deserve the prince.

            Aredhel noticed the sun sinking below the hills and quickly moved down the hallway. She was of the race of elves, the most noble and outstanding. Why, she was of the wise, she was of the eternal. No, this would not do.

******

            Leannan hugged herself against the stiff, cold air as she walked along with slow, even footsteps. She fought the stinging tears that threatened to fall once more. Dusk was sweeping over the city and her heart felt glum as the day's sun sank behind the mountains, snatching away its warmth. Her spirit felt cold and numb. She gripped her arms tighter around herself as the ache of her wound enveloped her. Had Aredhel's friendship all been a lie? She felt so ignorant and naïve. Could Aredhel truly have befriended her only to capture the prince? Why had she been so foolish, to actually believe that a powerful and lovely elf like Aredhel would want something to do with a mortal? Aredhel had always treated her like a child, and Leannan fumed at herself for being so willing and oblivious! 

            A surge of exasperation consumed her and she madly kicked at a stone wall. It had all been a game! All of it! Moreover, she had played along stupidly gullible! How was she supposed to make the journey to Mordor if she was mindless enough to trust in Aredhel…and Legolas, he was probably involved in this too! 

            "Aaargh!" She cried out as her foot hit a protruding rock in the wall and with a vehement expression whirled around to stalk away. But her heart went up into her throat as the steal gaze of an elf unexpectedly pierced her and she sucked in a quick breath. He was standing but a couple feet from her and watching with a deep frown; he was in his usual stance, erect and regal with solemn eyes focused upon her. She immediately flushed with being caught in a fit of temper. She ducked her head away and said, "What are you doing here?" Her face reddened even more as she remembered their earlier encounter in the chamber. Ah, this was humiliating. 

            He moved a bit closer, but saw the alarmed look on her face and halted. He then realized her unease and smiled thinly.  "Forgive me, but I could not help seeking you out." She felt the stab of his formality and sniffed at him. 

            "Sorry my foot, you and she planned that whole thing and I know it!" She exclaimed at him, preparing to run off but he grabbed her arm and cried with all formality gone, "Nay! Leannan, poikaerea, I did not even know of it!" He stared at her with pleading eyes and she stopped trying to yank away and melted into his distressed gaze. "Ed' I' ear ar' elenea By the seas and stars, I have not even spoken with her, much less conspired against you!"  He said to her, his voice dropping with fervor.

 A tremor ran through her but she turned her head away from his profound eyes. She could not let herself succumb. He detected the resentful jerk of her head and relaxed his grip. He looked away from her and said quietly, "Forgive me." He let go of her and moved back a step. She self-consciously lifted a hand to her face and said, "I understand."  Did she really? Leannan thought to herself.  Even he seemed to look at her as if he doubted the words as well. She was so confused! Her throat constricted with a sob. She did not know! She did not understand! Certainly, Legolas was involved in Aredhel's plot. Leannan was convinced she had felt the tension in the chamber, Aredhel's conniving eyes dancing at Leannan's mortification. Now that she truly thought about all the times, Aredhel's eyes had been on Legolas, her remarks praising him. In addition, what of that day in the women's gallery? She had put off the lady elves' discussion, but now…it came back to mind.

_"You are bold, Aredhel." _

_"Yes, but wait and see how I fare. You will be jealous someday."_

_Snickers followed and another elf said, "He would be foolish not to choose you."_

_"I know. Just you see, my friends. That child doesn't deserve him." _

Leannan had found the bit of conversation intriguing, but now she truly wondered.  She had already disrespected the prince, not to mention soiled part of his reputation with their sad past; she could not mention her suspicion of his involvement in Aredhel's plans to humiliate her.  He claimed he was not and Legolas of Mirkwood was not one known to lie, but the bitterness in Leannan's heart would not allow her to acknowledge that point. Instead, she fumed at him while they stood awkwardly silent. 

Finally, using his wise judgment, which Leannan found insufferable, Legolas began to move away. His head was ducked and his expression troubled as he slowly made his way from her. Leannan grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut against the burning tears. 

"Legolas." She moaned, yielding to her grief, "I do not understand." She stared at him intently, unleashing her tears that streamed freely down her red-splotched cheeks. "I never will." 

His brow furrowed and he gazed at her, distraught. After a brief moment, he turned away silently and Leannan stared at his erect back until he passed from view.

That was the last time they spoke.

*******

            Aredhel moved smoothly through the arched doorway, her silken skirts swaying silently about her ankles and her glowing complexion illuminating in the evening darkness. She ran her hand along the carved features in the stone walls of the temple. Her profound blue eyes discreetly watched the young woman moving her fingers adeptly about a harp in the center of the room.  The candles had been lit for the night and cast shadows along the walls and the face of the maiden. Although she was adorned in candlelight, it was dull compared to the light of Aredhel. And though her hands moved with poise, the elf's entire movements were full of grace.  The maiden was simple, a mere dandelion among roses. 

"Leannan, daughter of Rangers." The elf finally declared as she moved further in the room.  Leannan's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. 

"Look at you; you could almost pass for an elf." Aredhel smiled and Leannan stared at her steely. The elf circled the instrument, running a hand along the intricately carved surface. "I wonder, _pen tithen,_" Leannan flinched at the elf's use of her childhood nickname. "I wonder…if you've ever dreamed of what it would be like…" Leannan turned her head away from Aredhel's intent gaze.  "I wonder…"

"Stop!" Leannan exclaimed before Aredhel could say any more. The girl lifted her eyes and stared directly at Aredhel. "I will not hear it." She said. Leannan clenched her eyes shut. "What do you want from me?" She cried, distraught.

Aredhel remained unmoved. "You know what I want." She said softly. 

"I thought you were my friend. What is it that you're trying to do?" Leannan whispered, looking intently at the elf. 

Aredhel smiled wryly. "What am I trying to do? Leannan, child, I'm trying to get what I want." She replied, her eyes growing dark and unwavering.  Leannan shrunk away and slipped out her seat.

Walking towards an open window, she looked out into the night and said, "Then I don't know why you bother me and led me on, because I have nothing that you want."  Her voice was a distant musing, for she was thinking of what she knew Aredhel sought. 

Aredhel moved up behind her. "No, you do not have it, but you stand in my way of it." She told Leannan in her silky, melodious voice. Leannan felt a shiver down her spine.

Leannan struggled with her desire to rid herself of Aredhel's schemes and her dread of Aredhel having Legolas. He did not know her ways; he did not realize that she had used Leannan's friendship for her own gain or whatever wicked thing she had done. 

"Then I freely step from your way." Leannan finally whispered, glaring at Aredhel. 

Aredhel's jaw tightened and her gaze turned angry. She curled her fists at her sides and hissed, "It's gone beyond that, you scamp! You know he's chosen you over me!"  

Leannan's eyes grew wide and she stammered, "No….I…no, don't say such things!" She turned away from the elf. "Leave me alone! I don't care about him and I want you stop it!" 

Aredhel's featured calmed and she smiled, her conniving eyes dancing. "Then do something for me." 

Leannan looked at her miserably. "Please no…" She began to say, but Aredhel cut her off with a complacent look and said, "You will draw out of the fellowship and worry no more of my involvement."

"My ties to the fellowship have nothing to do with Legolas!" Leannan exclaimed incredulously. 

Aredhel looked at her with a doubtful smirk on her beautiful face. "Come now, Leannan."

"And what will it gain you, anyhow?" Leannan retorted.

Aredhel stepped away from the window while saying, "More than you know, _echil." _ She was moving away from Leannan, towards the door of the temple and Leannan wretchedly watched her leave. How could she do this!  Leannan was appalled that the elf would even suggest such a thing. Did she have no idea of the danger of Middle-Earth? Did she not care? Leannan frowned at the retreating back of the glorious elf. This was incredibly wrong and she could not stand it!

"Stop!" Leannan cried out, her voice echoing in the dome chamber. Aredhel swirled around, a questioning look on her pretty face.

"I will not allow you to torment me so! I do not care about your mean threats, Aredhel! I will not draw out of the Fellowship for your wicked schemes. Have Legolas for all I care, though I do not see why he would take your horrible heart; if he did not know it now he would find out someday! Go away from me and do not trouble me with your false friendships! I am disgusted with myself for not seeing it sooner!"

With that, Leannan walked briskly from the room, not looking back to see the furious look on the elf's face. No, Leannan did not care. All she wanted was to be rid of her, all she wanted was peace. She was in enough turmoil as it was, and once she had thought Aredhel was a pleasant distraction from her pain, but all it ended with was more hurt and humiliation. 


	7. VII Leaving Rivendell

**Chapter Seven******

The time had arrived. Leannan awoke to a misty twilight with the sound of a few straggling crickets chirping and only a few birds sending out lonely calls. It was dark as dusk set on, and she rose from her bed to meet the night. It was strange waking in the evening, but Elrond had insisted they depart at sunset and she needed to get as much sleep in as she could.  

She dressed quickly, wanting to get warm and shield herself from the bone chilling cold of winter. Soon the worst of the season would come and they would be traveling. She was accustomed to harsh climates, but still she dreaded it.  Most of all, she dreaded leaving Rivendell and its glorious beauty. Rivendell was a book, which held the memories and tales of her life.  It was distressing to leave her happy life and embark into the unknown.

Grudgingly, she moved away from her chamber and down the hallways to the outside courtyard. Her breath showed in white puffs as she walked with her hands in the pockets of her brown leather overcoat.  Her boots crunched on the frosty ground as she moved along.

"Evening." She said solemnly to the form waiting in the dawn shadows. 

The figure replied the same and Leannan came up beside him. "The others awake yet?" She asked.

The walked along into the night, making their way to the rest of the group. "All but the hobbits; they're still being roused. The pony is being packed now."

Leannan nodded; her mind still slow from the sleep. Aragorn led her to the city's main courtyard where a group of sleepy hobbits sat on the steps waiting while elves in royal garb prepared their pony and packs.  Legolas was standing nearby helping. Leannan dropped down on the steps next to Sam. She gave him a reassuring smile, but didn't say anything. They were all rather silent, just watching the peaceful city as it prepared for night and wondering. Boromir moved down the steps past Leannan, stopping to say a solemn, "Good evening, milady."   Leannan acknowledged his greeting, meeting his anxious gaze. 

"Are you all prepared for our journey, Boromir of Gondor?" She asked him, casually. 

"Aye, but not welcoming the weather we are heading into."  He replied, shifting his gaze to the grey and unsettled sky. Leannan followed, craning her neck to look up, and agreed. "Me neither, it will not be pleasant." She turned to the hobbits. "I hope you brought warm clothes, my friends." They bobbed their heads morosely. 

Just then Aragorn strode up.  "Everyone, let's get our packs on and see how they feel." Leannan followed the hobbits over to the elves who handed them rucksacks of supplies. She helped get them situated and then accepted her own pack, which she had supplied herself. She slung it over her shoulder, along with her manageable harp, which had seen many times and places. Leannan did not care if it was unwise to bring the instrument along, she needed it and besides it has always been with her, why not now? Two elves came up holding Leannan's weapon belt with her sword and knives. As they fastened her belt and fussed with her packs, Leannan looked over to catch Legolas watching her. He gave her a light smile with raised eyebrows and turned away to slip on his quiver which an elf held out to him.  

Leannan did not try to figure out his amused look and instead moved towards Aragorn and Elrond to listen as they spoke their plans. She glanced around and saw several elves watching the departing fellowship. She caught many faces and waved to them, smiling regretfully. Then Leannan saw Glorfindel among the crowds, standing tall under a tree nearby. He met her gaze and gave her a welcoming smile. Leannan made her way to him, wanting to say good-bye, if only for a brief moment. She had not seen him very much at all since she had bid him farewell that one time, but felt it necessary to at least speak to him before she left. For all she knew, she might never make it back to Rivendell, but she decided to shut that possibility from her mind.

"Glorfindel." She said, coming up to him.

He smiled briefly, but his face turned solemn. "Leannan, pen tithen, I will miss you." 

She could not resist taking hold of his hand. "And I you.  Farewell, my friend."

He let go of her hand and lifted his to cup her cheek, as a father would his child. "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha." He whispered; his eyes deep and solemn. _May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown.  _

Tears stung her eyes and she said, "Thank you." 

With that, she stepped away from him and walked away to the courtyard without looking back. Aragorn met her and ushered her back into the group. Boromir was telling them of his horn. "Loud and clear it sounds in the valleys of the hills!" He declared, "and then let all the foes of Gondor flee!" He then lifted it to his lips and blew a blast. It vibrated down to one's very soul and echoed throughout the city. Leannan's eyes grew wide. What a stately sound, but so loud! She did not think she would like to be so close the next time he blew the great horn. 

Elrond left them to go inside and they all waited outside in the cold for Gandalf to come. Leannan took a seat on the steps again and watched a handful of people standing around. Not many were there to say good-bye, for a banquet had already been held the night before for good-byes. Leannan had found the feast to be quite upsetting, but that it spared her the painful good-byes at the moment she was grateful. 

Aragorn came to stand beside her and said quietly, as one speaking to his colleague, "It's going to be rough, and the weather does not look to be in our favor.  Be prepared for a harsh trek, Leannan." He warned and the young woman nodded. 

"Indeed," She replied. "I never expected otherwise. It will hard on us all." She craned her neck to look up at the grey skies. Gandalf will most likely choose the path of the, for that was the most usual way, and Leannan was convinced they would meet snow, if not before, at the point and it would be ugly to try to climb the mountains in stormy weather. 

Finally Gandalf and Elrond emerged from inside and the company, sensing their time to depart quite near, stood from their places of waiting and came close to the two as Elrond called out, "This is my last word, the Ring-Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allow. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road."

Leannan listened to the last words of the great elf, her heart grave and her spirits downcast.  Elrond said that she was not bound by any oath, but surely she was for she had given her word to Frodo and sworn to follow her mentor, Aragorn, and could never step away from it…for she had even been tested before she had embarked, and her calling had become even more real to her. Nay, she was bound, whether she had the strength or not.

Again Elrond spoke, "Look not too far ahead! But go now with good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!" 

At those last words, Leannan felt her heart constrict and a silent sob broke forth, as she realized that she was now embarking on the path of her destiny; her path was dark and unclear, but a path she knew she must take. She followed the rest of the company, not looking back to the household of Elrond and his city where she had spent many of her happy days, and moved through the gate and onward. And at last they faded into the dusk.

                                                                             ~~~~~~~~

They traveled into the night, and it seemed fitting that the moon was completely veiled by the thick clouds and cast no light upon the earth. But the crickets still came out to serenade them, their chorus of chirps soothing to Leannan, who walked along in the darkness clutching herself against the chill and following the shadowy forms in front of her.  Their pace was not very fast, because the hobbits had shorter legs than the others and most of them were still full of sleep. She strongly felt the presence of Legolas behind her, his watchful eyes glowing divinely in the shadows.  She only turned over her shoulder once to look at him and even then turned warm with embarrassment. 

She knew that Aragorn had placed her towards the back on purpose, because she'd be closer to Legolas who took up the rear. He probably thought they would talk. But no chance of that, Leannan had no intention of carrying on a conversation with the elf. Why did Aragorn always have to meddle in her business? She knew it was only his fatherly nature towards her, but it truly irritated her sometimes. Granted, the man had protected and raised her for her entire life, but she was a full-grown woman now and capable of taking care of herself, she had proved that. 

"Pen tithen, you are pondering much?" 

That voice. It sent shivers through her whole body and into her soul, sending it up into the stars.  A voice so wise, yet so pure. So demanding, yet so gentle. 

She grit her teeth. She was doing it again, letting herself fall back into that dark pit of regret. If only…if only. She needed stop. 

"Do we not all have much on our minds, Legolas?" She retorted with an aggravated bite in her tone.  

"Leannan…do not be so bitter," Came his blunt reply floating in the night. She could only feel ashamed. 

He continued, "We have a long journey ahead of us, do not put a wall around your heart…pen tithen. The past is gone and we have a future to build." 

Leannan did not say anything but quickened her pace so she would move out of his range. She did not need a lesson from him. She did not want to be taught and reprimanded like a child. Perhaps to him, she was a "little one", but in her race she was considered an adult and he ought respect that. She did not give thought that her actions towards him were very childish, she was too upset to think of anything but of how he was too good for her. Perhaps Aredhel did deserve him. 

Leannan hugged herself tighter against the sharp cold. Aredhel and her schemes, Leannan had known that the day in the chamber when Aredhel had exposed Leannan to Legolas had been an attempt to show him how distasteful and imperfect Leannan was. She had thought Aredhel had been her friend, but she had humiliated her and secretly become her companion only in order to gain access to the prince.  Well she could have the prince, Leannan screamed inwardly. He was arrogant and too righteous for her. 

They stopped finally, as the sky began to lighten and the birds began to awake. The cricket's night song slowly died away, leaving the glorious dawn to approach in silver silence.    

Gandalf and Aragorn agreed to make camp now and take the time to rest and eat before beginning their journey again in the late afternoon. They found a pleasant glen that provided a spot to create a campfire among the dew decked earth floor and patches of moss and fallen leaves to rest. 

Leannan slid her pack off her shoulders and rested it against a tree before stretching her arms in the air and yawned. That rest in Rivendell didn't do her physical state very well, for she was already getting stiff. By the end of their journey, if it ever did end, her body would definitely be much stronger.

She eased herself onto the a comfortable patch of moss, if sitting on the ground could be comfortable. She scolded herself; she was definitely getting too soft. Whence had she disliked sitting on the earth's floor? She had spent most her life sleeping in nature, albeit once and awhile she and Strider would take a night in an inn or tavern. But even then, she had not had a good night rest in the places, for it was stuffy and smelled of smoke and she missed the cool breezes on her face and being able to open her eyes in the night and feel comforted by the stars. 

Leannan stared up at the canopy of trees, with a few specks of blue sky peeking through. She couldn't help drifting in and out of her memories. Her heart squeezed when that familiar face entered her mind, that face…those eyes that were always there. They were ever-present reminders, constantly taunting her. But now it was pleasant, for she was dreaming of old times, of laughter and love in Rivendell- the book of her life, the keeper of her past. And somewhere beyond this forest, and further on past the mountains, lay her future. But she did not dwell on her blurry future, but on the clear past…

_"I am a pirate of the seas, milady, and I am here to take you away to my ship!"_

_"On the sea?"_

_"Of course! Where else would my glorious ship be?"_

_"I have never seen the sea…"_

_"I am here to take you away against your will, milady."_

_"Oh, that's right. I will not go with you, never!"_

_She was prancing through the trees, her shining hair flickering between the branches. She was talking to someone, it appeared that she was playing. _

_Giggles followed the snippet of conversation. And he pushed aside a hanging vine to see the young woman and a small boy holding a wooden sword._

_"Someone save me, I am being abducted by a terrible pirate." She was wailing playfully and the little boy, thoroughly enjoying the game moved over to her and grabbed her wrist. _

_"But, Leannan, there is no one here to save you." He said, suddenly turning serious._

_The young woman laughed. "That's okay, Dolfinrod, you shall take me to your…" She was cut off when the boy exclaimed,_

_"He will save you!" _

_The elf eavesdropping in the trees suddenly found himself caught. He gave a sheepish grin and replied, "Indeed, I will save this fair maiden from you horrid pirate!" Legolas stepped closely and joined their game, swiftly picking up a branch the earthen floor._

_"I shall duel you!" He declared to the boy, thrust the stick at the boy's sword._

_Leannan stood back and watched the two playfully fight. Sometimes, Legolas would lightly jab Dolfinrod in the ribs and the boy would burst into a fit of laughter and charge the elder elf. "No!" He cried, jumping at him and pretending to slice him with the wooden sword._

_Legolas fell to one knee and groaned. "Oh, you got me…" He faked several dying noises that children enjoyed and fell to the ground in a hilarious mock death. _

_Dolfinrod__ looked up at Leannan, who was watching with wide, amused eyes. The boy was serious, looking at the dead elf. "He's dead now…" Dolfinrod kept staring at Legolas and finally poked at him._

_Legolas popped open one eye. _

_The boy stared at him and said quietly, his voice solemn, which caused Leannan to cover threatening laughter. "You can have her if you want." Dolfinrod said. "Because my mother is calling me for lunch." _

_Legolas laughed and rose to playfully cuff the boy. "Get on, you."_

_As Dolfinrod ran off, he stood to his full height and looked down at the young woman, who was not familiar to him. She was barefoot and her hair flowing down over her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed from running with the boy and she had amethyst eyes that were almost too large for her delicate face that were sparkling with mirth. He looked at the small ears poking out from her honey brown hair. They were not pointed. _

_"You are not an elf." He found himself remarking, amused at the stranger._

_She turned a shade of red and would not meet his gaze. "No, I am not."_

_He watched her closely. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood."_

_"Leannan." She shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't offer much more information to him. She didn't have a surname, she didn't belong to anyone or anywhere._

_"An unusual pleasure, Leannan." Her name rolled off his tongue like music and she blushed and finally looked up to meet his deep, attentive eyes._

_And then she was lost…_

"Leannan." A voice broke through her reminiscing. She fluttered awake from her dreamland and met the eyes that haunted her in her sleep. 

"Gandalf says we continue now." Legolas was saying and she nodded, absently.  

Her dream was weighing upon her the entire time she prepared to embark again. That had been the first day she had found Legolas, and as much as she hated to admit it…the day she became lost. The day she fell and descended further until the day they both left Rivendell to pursue two different lives. And now she was face to face with him again, and face to face with her past. She thought she had found her way again, thought she was done with the elf and that part of her story. 

With a sigh she slipped her pack on and followed after the rest of the fellowship.

~~~~~~~

He had watched her sleep for the short amount of time they had paused for rest. Her face had gone emotionless as she dwelled in a land unknown. He always pondered what went on inside the beautiful mind of the mortal woman. What did she dream of when she slept? If only she knew the images that haunted him when he entered into his own dreamland, it was the cost of being immortal. 

He followed the fellowship, taking up watch in the rear of the band of travelers. Gandalf would lead them, and the warrior elf would keep his elven eyes alert for any dangers. 

Leannan, he did not know what role she played in the fellowship. She was Aragorn's daughter, not by blood, but by spirit. Although, it was difficult for one to distinguish between daughter and companion, for she seemed as both. Legolas knew she would follow Aragorn to the ends of the earth, why else did she accompany them? She was skilled in battle and survival, but she was still of the fairer sex and Legolas found himself questioning whether she deserved to be subject to such peril or not. Deep down, he knew Leannan held such a righteous spirit that saving the world was a battle she could never put down. She was unlike the usual woman, a death in battle would be a glorious one for her, and the wilderness was her domain. But inevitably their eyes of this fellowship of heroes would see many terrible things and it troubled him that the innocent Leannan would have to see such things. Who knew what Iluvatar held for them in this journey. 

They trudged on for some time and the travelers grew accustomed to the silence and lapses into the recesses of their minds. The hobbits did provide much conversation though, and Leannan enjoyed their company so much that she could not help joining in with them. It was just that so much time passed. Their walks for the next few days seemed endless and silence had to come at some. To think this was just the beginning. That the Caradhras loomed before them and further on past they would journey. They still had so far to go. But step by step, conversation coming and leaving, trees passing and hills spreading before them as they grew nearer.

When they reached the land called Hollin by Men, but once called Eregion in happier days, Leannan was exhilarated by the rolling hills with jutting rocks and the horizon so visible now within the shadow of snowy Caradhras. 

She jogged through the fields, overstepping rocks and fallen logs and perched herself on top of a protruding boulder. She looked into the distance, arms crossed. Yes indeed, the mountains were near to them. The majestic peaks rising before them, one being the tallest and nearest standing up menacingly, covered in shadow and glowing a faint red where the slant of sunlight hit its snowcapped point. 

She breathed in the frigid, wintery air. 

"Darkness glowing red,

 Like warm fire,

Righteousness is but swords of ice, 

That cannot penetrate the flames 

For its strength melts in the heat." She sang forlornly, feeling bitterly cold and dejected beneath the towering shadows of the mountains. The fellowship stood below her, staring to at the great structure that stood in the way of their path.

They were talking in low tones and sometime between the catches of conversation, Legolas hopped upon the rocks with Leannan, standing by her side. They did not speak, but listened to others. His presence beside her sent a warmth throughout her chilled body, and she scolded herself for the comfort she felt from his nearness. She had been making a hard effort to keep her distance from him this journey, but sooner or later she would lose her strength, for this elf….he held the power to break down all her barriers.

"Only once before have I seen them from afar in waking life," Gimli was telling them, referring to the mountains. "but I know them and their names, for under them lies Khazad-dum, the Dwarrowdelf, that is now called the Black Pit, Moria in the Elvish tongue."

The dwarf told them more of his knowledge of the mountains, he seemed quite fascinated and Leannan had encountered many dwarves in her lifetime, and knew them to be lovers of the mountains, crafters of rock. 

Gandalf had told her the other night by the fire that they were making for the Dimrill Dale, of which they reached through the pass Redhorn Gate, under the far side of Caradhras, and then come down by the Dimrill Stair, deep into the hollows of the Dwarves. And there they would find the River Silverlode. 

Merry suddenly questioned what would come after their trek through the mountains and Gandalf paused his conversation with Gimli and the others lapsed into silence.

"To the end of the journey- in the end." Gandalf finally said. "We cannot look to far ahead. Let us be glad that the first stage is safely over."

The decided to rest there for the breezes in the land of Hollin was fresh and nourishing, and they would soon face the icy air of the Caradhras. They lit a fire in a deep dell, of which they cuddled around for some bit of warmth. They planned to rest there for good amount of time, and Leannan was grateful for she needed time alone to calm the storm inside of her, the fears rising of what laid ahead of them. 

She left the group shortly after their meal and trekked to the south for awhile, still close enough for the fellowship to see her, but far enough for her to feel secluded somehow.

Lowering herself into the grasses, she propped her head on her arms, and stared up at the sky. A soft, nipping wind picked at her hair and the grass. She closed her eyes and listened to its haunting whispers. 

_Red flames….ice swords…strength._


	8. VIII Immortal Decay The Kiss

            A short while later, Leannan lifted herself from the damp earth, brushed off her pants, and made her way back to camp. They would stay there for the rest of the day and sleep through the night- a rarity to all since they began this journey- and not continue their trek until the next evening. It was important for them to stop before they faced the harsh climate and traveling conditions of the Caradhras. They would need to take inventory of food and other supplies and counsel hobbits in safe travel through the pass. 

She entered into the company's camp, stamping her feet lightly to bring some warmth back to her numb limbs and hugging herself tightly against the cool air. 

Gandalf was sitting some feet away, fiddling with some stick or rock, and Aragorn was perched on a rock not far away. His expression troubled her when she returned and saw him isolated. She did not go to him, for she understood that he had many burdens on his heart; such as Arwen. 

Leannan and Arwen were friends, and the elf had instructed and mentored her many a time during Leannan's youth and even into her adult years. Arwen had always been there for her, but there was always that silent awareness of Arwen's liking to Aragorn. And Leannan could at times be possessive of the ranger, so there was every so often a small friction that was only natural between the two females. But the elf was very dear to Leannan and she knew that Aragorn held a special place in his heart for Arwen, despite the differences and the peril that kept them apart. Leannan truly felt regret for Aragorn and could understand some of his pain. 

So she moved past her life-long friend and towards the fire, whose warmth beckoned her. She pushed her hands out and soaked in some of the meager warmth from the campfire, which Sam was crouched by dutifully creating their breakfast.  Leannan looked down at the sizzling slices of meat and potatoes frying in onions and felt her mouth water as her stomach let out an embarrassing loud growl. 

Just then a soft chuckle resounded softly from her side and her gaze moved down to meet the sitting form of Legolas, who looked up her with dull amusement as he nibbled gracefully on a steaming chunk of meat. 

Her eyes grew wide and she looked back at Sam's cooking food before glaring at Legolas, who was looking rather smug. 

Legolas smiled and nonchalantly popped the rest of the meat into his mouth. "Shouldn't have run off." He said softly, meaning to provoke her and enjoying it too much.

Leannan gave him a hard steely look and spat in his own tongue, "Oh i_auta miqula orqu/i_ (Go kiss an orc)!"

            She spun on her heels with Legolas grinning quietly into the fire and Sam chuckling behind her. Leannan went over to sit on a boulder and sulk until Sam finished cooking.

            She had understood it all too well. Legolas was trying to incite her(comma) and she hated him for it. He knew her oh so well, he knew how to stoke the fire within and set her off. He knew how her mind worked and what each movement meant. And she did not want that! He was supposed to have forgotten the intricate interworkings of her character and emotions long ago. She knew he was having fun trying out his old tricks and seeing how she would react. She could not spend this journey with him like this! 

            She angrily kicked the boulder in front of her and grabbed a stalk of tall grass, pulling it off and toying with it.

            Her wisest option was to avoid him as much as she could and not encourage or allow him to find entertainment in her humiliation and play with her emotions. For as solemn and calm as he appeared, the elf did have an outlandish side in him that came out at certain times. But Leannan was determined to show him that she was not the same woman as two years ago, and that he no longer had the right to sport with her. It was vital that she showed him that his actions did not affect her. For they did not, right? Leannan spent her entire time sitting on the boulder, staring out at the horizon and trying to convince herself that the elf did not affect her. 

            A while later, Leannan was still sitting on the slab of rock and staring into the horizon dreamily. Already, her mind had drifted away from Legolas and into a many other things. But her thoughts were interrupted by Merry beside her. 

            The hobbit cleared his throat and said, "Sam sent me to you, miss." 

            Leannan looked down from her perch at the handsome, curly-haired hobbit. She knew that he was Pippin's other half, and they were the cheerful and whimsical duet of the company; however, Merry was the more solemn of the pair and Leannan found him very pleasant. He had good humor, but a serious side and good, keen sense. 

            She smiled faintly. "Thanks Merry, supper is ready?" She questioned, easing herself off the rock and jumping nimbly to the ground.

            The hobbit nodded, his eyes gleaming. "Aye, we've got meat and potatoes."

            Leannan laughed at Merry's excitement over the food, despite the nagging voice deep within her reminding her that someday in this mission their food would not be so luxurious and ample. But she brushed it away, thinking it was too soon to fret over their supplies. Why(comma) they were only a couple days out of Rivendell! She couldn't allow herself to worry over everything this journey, or she would go mad; for there was plenty to worry over.

            Leannan followed Merry closer into the camp and back to the fire, which everybody now sat around, waiting for their supper.

            She sat down in between Frodo and Boromir. The latter was speaking jovially of a triumphant duel back in his lands of Gondor. The others listened, but Leannan noticed with amusement that few were entertained; they all knew that Boromir was devoted to his homeland and everyone in the company was pondering how far his devotion would go. Leannan sensed a coolness in Frodo as he sat by the fire, very silently and frowning deeply. Did he fear Boromir? Leannan wondered. Did he think Boromir would try to take the Ring? Frodo was probably feeling and thinking a many things about his companions loyalty and even the others in the fellowship probably wondered; who would be overcome by the desire of the Ring?  It was that whispering, nagging thought in all their minds. The chilling shadow that held a place in them all. Would one of them fall? 

            Leannan slowly moved her hand from behind her and ran it comfortingly up Frodo's back. She let it rest there for a moment and then moved away. She wanted him to relax, but she knew it was impossible. Frodo held such a great burden. He was living constantly with a dangerous object that all evil in Middle-Earth sought. 

            She fought shudders at the gravity of their situation and rested her head between her knees while Sam went around the fire and filled everyone's plates.

            When she got her food, she ate in quiet, keeping her eyes on her plate and refusing to meet the piercing ones of Legolas on the other side of the fire. Everyone exchanged light banter, for they were all relieved to have the night to rest. She ate everything Sam gave her, because she knew that she needed to keep herself healthy and strong. Eating in the wild was not uncomfortable or new to her, as it was to some. When she finished, she got up and, went to went her pack, laid and unbound her small harp.  

            She returned to the campside with the instrument and the others immediately began to cheer.

            "Oh yes, Lady Leannan, play us a tune." Gimli called. "And sing too!" 

            Leannan smiled as she checked and readied her instrument. "And what shall you care to hear, dear master dwarf?"

            She was not worried if the dwarf requested a song of his own race, for she was well versed in songs from all lands. That was perhaps, her only boast. For nearly her entire life she had been drawn to music and verse and as she traveled, sometimes leaving Aragorn for a period to venture on her own for just musical purposes. She absorbed whatever she heard. Aragorn had lived many a years longer than she had; he, too, knew quite a bit of lore and tune and taught her all he knew. He had seen that music was the light in Leannan's world; he did not know where she attained the gift- since she could sing and play with just as much skill as the elves- and wondered if it could only be of the Ainur themselves, though the thought was "impossible and foolish", as Leannan had said to him.

            Often Aragorn pondered Leannan's existence. As a child, he thought her nothing but a human babe fallen from a cart. But to this day, where he discovered her still troubled him profoundly. Leannan had been found with a severe head wound lying on a narrow road- one that generally appeared untravelled-  at the east base of the Blue Mountains. Now, the Blue Mountains bordered the lands of the Lune, which was Elvish country, green and quiet, where no Men went. And those facts bewildered Aragorn so greatly, that he could not force himself to tell her, and she never did question where exactly she had been discovered. As he raised her, he brushed aside the fearful facts that she had been found in a land where Men did not dwell, just east of the Gulf of Lune, where the grey ships lie. 

            But of these things Aragorn did not think now, for he had grown very accustomed to Leannan being the abandoned child of his race that he loved and taught all he could. Her music was something that he heard so often, its extraordinary beauty was now somewhat unnoticed to him.

            And so the others listened, content and amused, as Gimli replied, "I will gladly listen to whatever mine lady chooses to entertain us with." He said this, because he did not think she would know any song he himself requested.

            The corners of Leannan's mouth curved upward and her eyes flickered for a moment. "Why then, I believe I shall tell you all a tale that has been passed onto me by someone you all know. The dear hobbit, Bilbo." With that, she positioned her slender hands on the harp and began to play a deep, mystical song- of which she sang these words:

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold_

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, were dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells.___

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

She continued to sing of the majestic things of the dwarves, the works of their hands, the wealth of their labor and unsurpassable beauty of their art. And she went into the tale of the dragon, Smaug, who stole the riches of the dwarves. The song she sang was one sung long ago, before Bilbo and the company of dwarves, which included Gloin- Gimli's father, departed to recover their stolen wealth. The others were captivated, and Gimli was deeply stirred with longing for his home and people. Finally, she ended with the tale of victory, which went like this:

_The king is come unto his hall_

_Under the Mountain dark and tall_

_The Worm of Dread is slain and dead,_

_And ever so our foes shall fall!_

They clapped when she finished and Gimli remarked, "You are an fascinating woman, Lady Leannan. I am surprised that you would know such a song!"

            Leannan bowed her head slightly and replied, "I had the fortune of hearing Bilbo recall his adventures."

            Frodo was much impressed, but felt a prick of sadness, wishing his adventure were like that of his uncle. But he did not have time to dwell on such thoughts, for Leannan immediately went into another song, a peaceful song of the sea that left them all laying there dreamily, thinking of the glorious oceans.

            When she finished, Leannan set the harp aside, its elegant molding glinting in the sunlight that suddenly washed over the campsite, for the day was waning and the sun rising high in the sky. Though the sun was bright, the cold was still sharp and as they moved about the hillside where they camped they stamped their feet and blew on their numb hands. 

            Shortly after they finished at the fireside, Boromir took the hobbits aside to practice their sword fighting. The "swords" given them were actually just large knives but fit the hobbits perfectly, and Leannan was very amused as she watched them swing and jab the little weapons at their instructor. 

            Boromir was equally amused as those who watched, and his deep laugh rang out bouncing between the large boulders littered around their camp. Leannan could not help looking up from where she was busy repairing arrows when he laughed, it was…she did not want to think what it did to her. Leannan was startled to find that the man from Gondor was beginning to grow on her; she knew that he was proud and outspoken, but she also could see a gallant heart behind it all. He had had such a remarkable mind and was very knowledgeable that Leannan found herself enjoying their conversations for once. He knew many battles and armies; Leannan listened to his stories and accounts with great interest.

            "Pippin, my friend, switch the position of your feet!" Leannan called out with a laugh. Pippin turned and gave her a comical grimace before turning back to Boromir, who took the advantage and flicked Pip's weapon right from his grasp.

            "No fair!" The hobbit cried his face in mock anger. 

Boromir laughed and shrugged his shoulders playfully. Pippin gave a holler and dashed at the Man, tackling him to the ground and hitting him with his small fists, laughing all the while. They wrestled for a while as Leannan watched and shouted out jests. 

"Come on now, Pip, pummel him!" She hollered, grinning widely at their silly antics.

Boromir looked at her from his position under the brawling Pippin, his face playfully shocked and hurt. He narrowed his eyes roguishly and called out, "Ah, you pain me, mine lady! If you so wish to see me beat, come out here and do so yourself!"

Leannan widened her eyes and lifted her brows. "Why, sir, is that a challenge?" She glared at him slyly, getting up from the rock and placing her hands on her hips.

He didn't get a chance to reply for Pippin jabbed an elbow into his stomach. Boromir's eyes went large and he rolled the hobbit onto the ground and pinned him there. "You wicked little halfling!" He chuckled.

"Leannan! Help me!" Pippin shrieked from beneath the large man. The hobbit was clawing and kicking while Boromir fought the flailing limbs.

Knowing she was being foolish and silly, she ran on and lunged into the brawl. She grabbed at Boromir's broad shoulders, and he let out a startled guffaw but kept his hold on the hobbit. Leannan exchanged mischievous looks with Pippin, neither of the three noticing that the rest of the fellowship was gathering by and chuckling. Leannan finally wrestled Boromir off of Pip after the hobbit gave him a good kick in the ribs as she yanked  his outer clothing. Boromir fell backward, but not before he grabbed Leannan's ankles and pulled her down with him.

"Ooooh!" Leannan cried as her feet were yanked out from under her and she came down hard on the ground. 

            Her mouth wide and her eyes flickering with surprise, she glanced down at Boromir who was grinning hugely at her like a small boy. "Why you fiend! You knocked the air right out of me!" She cried, bringing her hand down to mock slap him. She pushed herself off the ground and dusted the dirt off her clothing. Pippin sprang by her but she caught him gently by the hair. "You better watch who you pick your fights with, my friend, or I won't come saving you next time!" Leannan laughed down at him. 

            She let go of the hobbit and saw the others watching nearby. Her face turned red as realization dawned on her. She had probably looked rather ridiculous, fooling around like that. _Leannan, you never think._ She scolded herself.

            Leannan ducked her head, embarrassed, and walked back to her perch on the boulder, but not before she caught Legolas' gaze. She held her breath. Thank goodness his look was unreadable like usual. Leannan didn't know how she would feel if his eyes had showed his disapproval. 

            Leannan eased herself back into her original position and picked up an arrow. Her hands were working swiftly and methodically, but her mind was reeling and she was filled with erratic emotions that irritated her. She didn't know what to think of her place in this fellowship, she didn't know what she felt towards the elf of her past, and she didn't know what she felt towards the man from Gondor whom she had hated so not long ago. And she did not know what her future was, where she would go, and it all scared and frustrated her. Also, to make things worse, Aragorn, her only confidant, had distanced himself from her- absorbing himself in the peril of the world and his own future. Leannan was just now realizing through the aching in her heart, that she was breaking away and becoming her own person; that she was old enough now and no longer a concern to anybody. The world held many more things for Aragorn now, his destiny was unfolding, and Leannan feared that as life changed for Aragorn…she would be pushed out and forced into the solitude she dreaded. 

            She did not realize that her emotions were rolling across her face like clouds in a storm. She did not realize that her frustration was forming itself in her hands, for already she had mended a dozen arrows incorrectly. She did not realize that Legolas was next to her, silently picking up the arrows directly after she set one down and adjusting them himself. 

            She whispered something to herself, believing that the others could not hear her voice so low. "Ice swords melt…strength wanes…passes into solitude, solitude." 

Her fingers suddenly slipped and the work in her hand became disarray. "The bloody…" She fumbled the arrow a little longer and flung it roughly aside… "…stupid arrow!" She cried angrily.

"A! Careful now, pen tithen. " He finally spoke, after getting hit in the face with the thrown arrow.

Leannan's head swung to her side and it dawned on her that he had been sitting there for some time. Her lips formed a taut line and she quickly cast her stormy eyes away from him, picking up another of Aragorn's arrows. She continued to ignore him for some time, but he did not leave just yet. 

Eventually, she said as casually as she could, "So are you going to go?" She spit the words out as quickly as she could, afraid that she was being too bold.

His expression did not change and he merely replied, "Not yet." And picked up an arrow and worked at it quietly. She kept her eyes in her lap as she worked, unwilling to meet his eyes. But she did glance over at his own hands as they moved nimbly and gracefully and felt a spark of jealousy. 

"Have you practiced your archery of late?" was his initial attempt at conversation. Though it was meant to be a light topic, Leannan was heavily affected. He could not know…he did not know. She inhaled a quick, silent breath and lifted a hand to rub her brow. She had not touched a bow since he left Rivendell. She did not think she would ever. It was foolish, she was well aware, but it went beyond just memories, it was more than a bitter reminder. It was a symbol of her ineptitudes, her mortality, for she had never mastered the weapon. She had only just begun her training when Legolas came to Rivendell and enraptured her with his unsurpassable reign of the weapon. She had tried and tried, but she never conquered the skill with the grace and precision of the elves. When Legolas left her, she understood even more that she was different and unlike those she admired in Rivendell. 

"No," She eventually replied. "I do not handle a bow." 

She was feeling very uncomfortable and decided to leave; she did not have to sit here and talk to him like this, and it was probably better if they did not talk at all…it would just prove trouble and get her all riled up.

She stood up, her expression festered, and said with quick words, "I am going to go and…" She paused. There wasn't an excuse. Angry at herself for not having enough wit to even come up with an excuse, she just spat... "I'm going!" With a "humph", she walked off.

Legolas inwardly sighed. It had not taken him long to realize that she would not welcome him with open arms. Not that he had ever expected that. Like he had told Glorfindel, Leannan was a tirade of emotions…she was controlled by them, and he had learned long ago to deal carefully with her. He loved her for her wild thinking and quick tongue, but she was piercing and painful at times. 

He shut his eyes against the sun that was shining in a mockery of the bitter cold. He did not know what to think of the woman from his past that he had stumbled upon; he could not think why he was being tortured with his heart being pulled in all directions or why they ever had to meet again. He did not know if his heart still yearned for her like before, he could not determine…but it was obvious she did not love him any longer and that in itself told him more than he could even comprehend. 

Or perhaps more than he was willing to.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~

            It was near to late afternoon when they finally rolled out their palettes and prepared for sleep. A silence fell over the glade as the company lay to rest on the ground, which was soft with flowing grass, unless one happened to set their bed upon a rock. For the land was rather rocky, with large boulders surrounding them, almost making a shelter, and they were almost as tall as a man so they offered a good look-out. And since it was Sam's turn for watch, he settled himself upon such a rock and fell into a quiet trance, watching the blue-sky and thinking.

            Most of the company made their beds very close to the fire, in fact…there had been quite an uproar when Merry burned his foot earlier, but Leannan was a couple feet further away, wanting privacy. She had not really thought of it before, that she was traveling with nine men, She was very accustomed to being around men, in fact…she never really thought of it as awkward. But she supposed that most people would find it strange that she was on a journey with nine other men. But Leannan did not let her abnormalities trouble her and settled into her blanket for some sleep she had not gotten in almost twenty-four hours. 

            But Leannan had strange, mystical dreams that were both terrifying and beautiful. She dreamed of an ocean shore, that was so white and the sun was shining so bright she could hardly keep her eyes open, and sitting in the sand she saw the form of a woman hunched over with the tide coming up and swirling around her. As she watched, a sword flashed before her, its glinting metal catching the sunlight and blinding her for a period of time. And in her dream, when she recovered, Leannan saw the woman again…but she was slain and her body was being carried out to sea among the crimson waters. The next thing she knew, a small child ran up to her…laughing and tugging Leannan towards the shore to run in the cool waters. It was peaceful, yet Leannan was still overcome with the haunting images of the slain woman and every crash of the serene waves sounded like her screams.

            They were very unsettling dreams and Leannan suddenly awoke in the middle of the early evening, panting and bewildered. Her eyes darted around the campsite, realizing that nothing around her was amiss…just inside her. She shuddered and looked towards the fire. But she jerked her head away, it was so bright. 

            She pushed herself off of her palette and walked away from the camp to get away from the others. It was probably about eight hours after noon and the sky was already dark with stars glimmering in the very clear sky. The moon was just a thumbnail and very white, yes and its glow seemed very bright on that evening.  

Leannan hid behind a large rock, leaning against it and hugged herself against the cold, burying her head in her knees.

            "Why do you not sleep?" A voice question from behind her. 

            She inwardly groaned. Yes, of course it was him. His distinct voice was hanging in the crisp, sparkling night air and she didn't know if she was aroused or irritated. Why did he always have to seek her out? Why could it not have been Aragorn? She desperately needed someone to talk to, and she felt depressed with not being able to confide in Aragorn anymore for he had his own duties now. But no, it was Legolas…the one person she was trying to avoid. 

            She shot the question back at him without looking up. "Why are you not resting, master elf?" 

            Leannan could have sworn she sensed a smirk and she looked up to give him a death stare. But he was right in front of her and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

            "A!" She muffled her startled exclamation. Blasted elf. 

            He replied evenly, ignoring her outburst. "Why do you not sing me a song if you cannot sleep, pen tithen?" 

            He was staring at her, his eyes very dark, yet gentle. She wanted to refuse, but something inside her compelled her to do what he bid. A deep thought was rising from within her at the thought of singing to him, she would not allow herself to be pained…no no, she would not, and she knew exactly what she would sing to him.

            "Very well." She told him and left to fetch her harp. 

            When she returned, she allowed herself to get a good look at her companion. He had positioned himself comfortably on the ground, leaning against a large stone directly across from where she had sat before. He seemed to be deep in thought, his head tilted back and looking up at the night sky. 

Leannan sat down and plucked the strings a little. He did not request a song, and she did not ask him.

            Finally, she sighed and began her intended song. Her stomach fluttered a little, knowing that she was about to sing something that could very well cause much trouble. But she knew she had to do it, she had to just let go and express. He had to hear her.

            And so she began, she plunged into a song that reflected her foolishness, her love, her passion, and her pain.

_So princely you are_

_Shining like the light of Earendil's star_

_You are perfect in every way, my love_

_Your eyes have seen many a day_

_And many more you will see still_

_But you, O tree of life, you will-_

_Never forget me, just you see_

_For though I am a mere rose_

_With fading beauty_

_When my petals drop and my life goes_

_When I pass into a land_

_Where your feet will never stand_

_And my life continues on_

_While yours just stays_

_When I enter into a new realm_

_And you continue on in endless,_

_Countless days_

_Then! Then you will reflect upon me_

_O yes, fair and glorious elf_

_The darkness of regret will envelop yourself_

_And my plain little face will haunt you day to day_

_And there will be nothing to do, but fall on your knees and pray_

_To Iluvatar to save you from you aching soul_

_For you will realize, my love, that without me_

_You aren't whole_

_And life is lifeless                _

_When I go on_

_And you stay._

_And you will long for me,_

_Day after day.___

It was bitter and beautiful and by the time she finished, tears were freely flowing down her face. _How can you be so harsh?_ She cried to herself. And she looked up at him. He was so silent, yet he was glowing! Yes, he was radiant and gleaming with a breathtaking, yet so subtle, light that matched the beauty of the moon. And Leannan shut her eyes against it, afraid of the look on his face, which was hidden by the shadows of the night. And she sat there, encroached in bitter darkness while he glowed so beautifully, and prepared herself for his rejection and his pain, the pain she knew she had caused him.

But suddenly, the darkness she sat in was overcome by the elf's magnificent glow and before she could comprehend she felt strong hands cup her chin and pull her face forward to meet Legolas' warm, passionate lips. The kiss was so profound, so deep and so fervent, that Leannan found herself responding with a exquisite craze and fiery need. The harp was set aside, and Leannan clutched the front of his tunic while Legolas held her face so tenderly as his mouth danced with hers so feverishly. 

And then it ended and; reality crashed back down onto Leannan and she found herself cold and hurting. He had moved away and his eyes were wide and staring at her incredulously, as if he couldn't believe he had just done what he had. And Leannan was immediately feeling as if all music in her life had stopped and she plunged into silence. Regret washed over her, not for what they had done, but for the piercing knowledge that it could not be and should not have been.

"No…" The elf finally said in a breathless whisper.

Legolas' gaze was dark and his brow furrowed as he looked at her mournfully. Leannan pushed herself upward, wobbling and wanting to just fall down and sink into the earth below her. 

"No." She echoed back, her voice equally soft and haunted. 


	9. IX Caradhras and Changes

Chapter Nine

p The two of them barely spoke after that. There was a dreadful silence between them following their regrettable kiss. The lack of words was not what affected Legolas, but rather the meaning it held: that time was moving and their love was fading under the coming darkness. Leannan found the situation suitable, yet inside she was being torn apart by the defiant love she held for the elf prince. They were not meant to be, she continually assured herself. He was an elf, she was a mortal; he was a prince, and she was a nobody. His life was certain, and hers was not. Her time was limited and she still did not even know who she was or what her purpose was.

p The company's time of rest in Hollin was torture for Leannan, as she found herself constantly speculating herself. Was there more to this mission than following Aragorn? Leannan felt a deep nagging that she had not come in loyalty for Frodo, but for herself…. to shield herself from her deepest fear- being alone. Hadn't she spent her entire life shadowing Aragorn and trying to fit in with the elves? Yet even though she was here with nine other companions, she felt alone. Unbearably alone and lost. Changes were happening inside of her that she did not understand- that she could not even allude to.

p The next afternoon, she was stirred from her frequent musings, by the cry of Aragorn. "Lie flat and still!"

p Her eyes darted across the camp. Most of the company was asleep, except for Sam, who was on watch, and Aragorn who had joined him.

p She dropped to her stomach and crawled over to hide behind the rocks. The ground near her shadowed suddenly and she craned her neck to see a dark cloud pass over their camp. Leannan waited for a long while, her breathing softening as the shadow dwindled away, until she heard voices.

p She stood up and brushed herself off just as she heard Aragorn saying, "They are not natives here; they are crebain out of Fangorn and Dunland."

p So they were being watched, spied upon, Leannan brooded unhappily. She walked into the camp with folded arms and grim face. "Hollin is no longer safe. We ought to move on again this evening." Leannan said, agreeing with Aragorn.

p Gandalf nodded solemnly, telling them that the Redhorn Gate would be watched as well. That did not prove well, for Leannan and the others had no idea how they would get over without being seen. Gandalf conferred with Aragorn, "As for moving as soon as it is dark, I am afraid you are right."

p Their rest had come to a quick close. Leannan was a little relieved; sitting around and doing nothing gave her too much time to think, and she did not like what came of that.

p So they remained in hiding for the rest of the day. The birds returned a couple more times, and they had to keep the fire out. Leannan spent the time sitting with the hobbits under the cover of a large stone and thick holly bushes, playing little games every now and then. They had just finished a riddle match when Boromir came over, crouched low, and said, "Leannan, get the halflings ready, we're moving out."

p She nodded and followed behind him. Keeping down low, she collected Merry and Pippin's supplies. Leannan looked up at the sky; dark clouds were rolling overhead, and the moon was a pale white shadow as the evening approached.

p Leannan yanked the rankled hobbits off the ground with Pippin complaining, "All because of a pack of crows! I had looked forward to a real good meal tonight…"

p "Shusssh." Merry silenced his friend with a glare and they both looked at Leannan and wondered at her grim mood. "I should think those crows had a much more serious reason for spoiling our day." He said.

p Leannan handed them their packs and replied stiffly, "Yes. And now we must hurry, no games now…it is not safe." She quickly left to gather together her own things and catch up with Aragorn.

p The two hobbits shared a look, feeling a little dejected, and continued on to join Frodo.

br 

p "You seem distraught, my lady."

Leannan shifted her heavy pack and glanced over to find Boromir at her side, matching her pace and carefully watching her in the cold moonlight. She gave a shrug and shook her head, trying not to meet his gaze. " 'Tis nothing." She replied.

p Boromir was silent as they trekked along, their breath whisking out in misty clouds. He finally said, "I do not know if it is nothing, Leannan."

p Leannan gave him a slightly perturbed glance. "Don't we all have some distress on this journey?" She let out a frustrated breath. "Mine is more important than any other person here."

P With that she quickened her steps and passed the man, joining ranks with Merry and Pippin. Boromir stopped, leaning against one knee, and stared after her, pondering the woman's sharp attitude. Perhaps she was right, but she was the most delicate of the company and he was concerned for her.

p 

P As they marched on for two more nights, climbing steadily but gradually up into the hills, the terrain was becoming dangerous so they continued on carefully. Leannan became very aware of the Caradhras as the company wound further and further into the bluffs. She was also aware of Boromir's attentiveness towards her. He often walked beside her, and they conversed to pass the time more quickly. Leannan would ask many questions about Gondor, for she had never been there, and of his adventures. Boromir was equally interested in Leannan's life among the elves and quite enthralled by her extensive knowledge of history and lore. They began to form a bond that Leannan became accustomed to- a companionship that she looked forward to during their long treks.

p It was on the third day that the mighty Caradhras stood close before them tipped in silver snow and dull red in the setting sunlight as if stained by blood. Leannan craned her neck and stared up at the glorious peak, feeling deep within her an uneasy stirring. I _Darkness glowing red…our swords are but blades of ice. /I _

p She felt like a sword made out of ice. She would melt as soon as she faced the flames; the flames that would prove her. Could she stand up beneath the darkness? Did she have the strength to prevail?

p The wind left them and there was silence. Cold silence. Leannan felt like they had suddenly stepped out of the raging winter storm into a surreal world of eerie silence.

p She stood at the edge of their path, looking down at the winding way they had traveled. Staring out at the expanse of the lands before them, Leannan felt the strange, intangible feeling of time slowing down. Stray snowflakes that floated down from the heavens seemed to linger in the sky and she found herself astonished at their intricate detail. Odd that she had never noticed before. She felt herself in the center of time, like everything around her had suddenly ceased its speeding race in life and she…she saw things; she saw the world in its cycle. A deep insight had overtaken her.

p "Tonight we shall be on our way high up towards the Redhorn Gate. We may well be seen by watchers on that narrow path, and waylaid by some evil," Leannan heard Gandalf telling them. "But the weather may prove a more deadly enemy than any. What do you think of your course now, Aragorn?"

p Leannan turned from her perch and musings and watched Aragorn. She knew this question had been debated before between the two. Frodo was close by, watching deeply, grim and quiet.

p The Redhorn Gate had been their initial course, but Leannan sensed that Aragorn did not trust the way any longer, and he said as much. But they had to keep moving, for evil continued to grow and surround them. They had to make haste, so they could reach a pass far south. The only pass towards the south that Leannan knew of was the Gap of Rohan, but still neither she nor Aragorn felt comfortable traveling that way. They did not know of the loyalties of the Horse-Lords and they knew that Saruman was a threat to them because Rohan laid close to Isengard, and that did not prove safe for them. It seem as if all the doors were slamming shut on them.

p Gandalf nodded solemnly at the ranger's reasoning. "There is another way, and not by the pass of Caradhras: the dark and secret way that we have spoken of."

P Leannan watched a look she could not determine pass over Aragorn as he flinched and quickly said, "But let us not speak of it again! Not yet. Say nothing to the others, I beg, not until it is plain that there is no way." He met Leannan's gaze, knowing that though she would not speak, she would agreed with him.

P Leannan shuddered at the gravity of their discussion.

p "We must decide before we go further." Gandalf pressed.

p Aragorn gave the wizard a pleading look. "Let us weigh the matter in our minds, while the others rest and sleep." He said. "And do not trouble Leannan with this decision; she has much weighing on her already."

p Leannan quickly looked at the ranger. What did he know of her troubles? Surely Legolas had not spoken to him. Were her emotions showing so evident in her after all? Or was it just a general comment on her welfare? Leannan was unsure and continued to brood over it for the rest of the day. She was afraid that her personal affairs, which were trivial in light of their, were more apparent to the rest of the company than she had thought.

p 

p It was later into the day, and the sky was darkening with stars struggling to shine through heavy clouds. When they first entered into the crags, still moving in the direction of the Redhorn Gate, the company's pace had been steady and quick. But now it was becoming much too hard and straining, so they pushed on slower and with great strain.

p Merry was walking with her, and Leannan attempted to cheer him when she looked over at his glum countenance. She didn't blame him for walking back with her, for she was going much slower than everyone else and it would be easier on the hobbit's small legs. She normally had a swift pace, but not this day… as she was feeling very out of sorts and somewhat ill.

p "Don't look like such a bullfrog, Merry. I'll carry you in a half hour."

p The hobbit looked at her but didn't reply.

P Leannan sighed and started to sing a silly ditty she made up as she went,

p "Far ago long

p I met a lady fair

p She sang an atrocious song

p In a voice I could not bear

p 'Tis something I would not repeat for ye

p In case it caused an ache

p And though I have a pleasant voice,

p I will not repeat such words, you see

p For your own sake"

p Leannan continued singing nonsense until she ran out of rhymes and had finally dragged a laugh out of Merry. She laughed with him, "I know, 'tis nonsense and my rhymes have run dry. But I made you laugh didn't I?"

p "Indeed you did, my lady. But I would have to say, you should have stopped while you were ahead."

p Leannan gave the hobbit a playful smack just as Aragorn came slogging over towards them. "Leannan." He said, his face stern but thoughtful.

p "Yes?"Leannan replied, feeling immediately uneasy. She wrapped her arms around herself against the cold and glanced up at the shadowy sky. 'Twas close to midnight she deemed, and the area felt frightfully uncanny with thick shadows enveloping them so that Leannan could not see anything in the distance.

p Leannan looked back at Aragorn and his expression softened as he looked at her with the eyes of a father and not a leader. "We need to talk." He said.

p Leannan nodded, quite curious. "Of course." She said, though she had no notion of why he wished to speak with her.

p They were moving away from the rest of the travelers and Aragorn began to say, "Leannan, I need your-"

p "Aragorn!" Leannan suddenly exclaimed, lifting her hand in the air as a feeling of dread washing over her.

p The ranger stopped and followed her gaze up to the sky just as a strong, freezing gust of wind tore at them. Snow was falling so thickly Leannan could barely make out the company just a couple feet away through the falling whiteness. The flurries they had been receiving the past few days were suddenly gone and instead a harsh storm was forming.

p She was blinking rapidly, and Aragorn reached out for her.

p Leannan had expected severe weather, but not this soon, for they were not high enough for such heavy wind and snow. Seldom did these southern paths experience such conditions. She stared up the sky, the uneasy feeling within her raging more intensely, as if she could actually sense evil.

p Leannan shivered from the dread and from the cold. Her clothes were just about soaked through and she felt stiff and icy. I _This is very strange. And unpleasant. /I _She thought unhappily, trudging after Aragorn through the sheet of snow that was quickly covering their path.

p It was hard enough to see with the dark shadows of nightfall looming about them, but the swirling snow made it impossible. Leannan and Aragorn caught up with the others, their intended conversation completely forgotten.

p "This is what I feared." Gandalf said immediately when he saw them, his look very grim and exasperated. Leannan looked at him, ill at ease, as he glared at Aragorn. "What do you say now?"

p Boromir was at her side and he subtly laid a hand on her arm. They exchanged a look and Leannan said, "And so it begins."

p He nodded solemnly and Leannan felt so miserable that she leaned into his comforting grasp. "It could be worse." Boromir told her. Yes, this was only the least of their worries for this journey; this soft snow was just the beginning of the harsh fire they would face, Leannan brooded.

p "I wonder if this is a contrivance of the Enemy," said Boromir to the others, but meeting Leannan's eyes, trying to urge her to not look so downcast. "They say in my land that he can govern the storms in the Mountains of Shadow that stand upon the borders of Mordor. He has strange powers and many allies."

p I _Oh thank you Boromir, I feel so much better now. /I _Leannan huffed to herself, her willful sarcasm stirring with her annoyance. She knew very well that their enemy was powerful and crafty; and in truth, it scared her half to death. But Leannan had faced many of evils in her lifetime, surely she could stand against this one? Why had her courage abandoned her on the quest of the most importance- saving Middle-Earth? Why did she feel so useless at this vital point in history? Leannan had always been fearless and eager to take on any challenge or malevolence. But something was changing in her, and the fear long hidden inside of her was awakening. Something was happening that she couldn't explain, too many things were happening in her that she could not name…. which she had absolutely no concept of.

p 

p Legolas stood nearby, his sharp gaze staring impassively, as the group of travelers each expressed their complaints over the sudden change in the weather. But something caught at not only his eyes, but also his heart-the closeness of Leannan and Boromir. He had trouble believing the two were in anything deeper than friendship, but feared it could be so. Leannan was hurt and gravely confused; could be it be that she had turned to the man from Gondor for comfort? Legolas could not pretend to fathom what went on inside of the woman, but he was perceptive, and he saw many battles raging inside of Leannan.

p Watching Boromir speak soft, encouraging words and Leannan slightly cling to him, Legolas' heart clenched. He could be the one to console her; he could be her rock. But she had pushed him away, discarded his offered love and even civil friendship. Legolas deemed that it would no doubt stay that way. His heart screamed that they were created for each other, but in his mind, he knew that it would not be. Leannan had made her decision.

p The snow was not as much of a nuisance to Legolas as it was to the others. It was a hindrance to his sight, but he could still see clear enough. His elvish clothing was not completely soaked through- though it would be in not too long- and he still didn't feel the bone chill that Leannan was obviously feeling.

p He inwardly smiled at her violent shivering and high-pitched voice as she tried to speak through it.

p "T-ttthis bloodddy snow!" She exclaimed furiously amidst the shaking of her body, huddled close to Boromir and holding one of the hobbits close to her "This i-is reason e-enough to throttle the dddirt out of our e-enemy!!"

p If only Legolas could go over and warm her himself, but such thoughts were quickly suppressed. p I _Foolishness. /I _He sighed.

p They finally attempted to continue trekking on through the blizzard, which subsided at times to taunt them, and then returned with full force. There was much grumbling, but Legolas remained mostly quiet. The entire company of stout heroes was thoroughly miserable. Even as time passed, Legolas became irritated, especially watching the suffering of the barefooted hobbits and Leannan.

p Leannan endured better than any woman could She trudged along, carrying one of the hobbits and staying close to Aragorn, so she would know of any sudden decisions. She was ever faithful to Aragorn, constantly there to offer advice and agree with him. Before they slept, she poured over maps and discussed possibilities with him, and; they rarely disagreed on a single subject. There was a bond between the ranger and his female ward that any person could recognize and envy. It wasn't father to daughter, but nor was it friend to friend. If there was something in between and yet more, it was the relationship of Aragorn and Leannan.

p Everyone finally halted all of a sudden, as if they had come to an agreement without words. It was time to stop and there was no question about it. No person wanted to move their frozen feet another step, and the darkness around them had become unbearably eerie.

p Legolas saw Aragorn and Gandalf exchanging many looks, Boromir's hand resting on his sword, and Leannan's eyes darting around everywhere. It must be some trickery of the wind in the mountain crevices but the shrill cries and wails of laughter were enough to raise the hairs on everyone's necks.

p His acute hearing picked up sounds coming from above, the creaking and cracking of stone. Before the company knew it, slabs of rock were whistling past their heads or crashing onto the path around them. Legolas' first instinct was to find Leannan, but he kept his feet planted and ready to dart out of the path of boulders.

p Boromir, who'd reached Leannan first and had his grasp on her arm, called to the others, "We cannot go further tonight! There are fell voices on the air; and these stones are aimed at us!"

p Legolas knew it was the wind, but there were many evil and hostile things in the world that had little liking to creatures with two legs. Not all were in league with their enemy, Sauron, but they held vehemence and purposes of their own.

p They bounced their complaints and ideas back and forth, everyone wanting shelter and some wanting to turn back. Legolas agreed with Aragorn when he said that going back would be useless, for they had seen no shelter as they passed.

p So they all huddled under the miniscule cliff-wall and tried to keep warm from the snow that invaded their vision and chilled their bones, as well as safe from the baneful boulders being chucked down from the mountains.

p Leannan held Merry and Frodo close, sitting between Boromir and Aragorn, Legolas leaned forward in the darkness and tried to catch a glimpse of Leannan's face, but she was busy whispering to Frodo.

p Suddenly, in the cold darkness, Sam blurted out, "If this is shelter, then one wall and no roof make a house."

p 

p Leannan held two of the hobbits near to her and began to fear for the small creatures. Merry's face was cold and pale; and Frodo seemed to be drifting in and out of a dream world. As for all of them, they were in foul moods. Already Leannan had exchanged sharp words with Gimli and glared at Boromir to leave her alone. The others were no better.

p She ran her hands through Merry's hair, which was icy and frozen, silently worried. Finally Boromir voiced what she wanted to, "This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf." He said.

p Gandalf immediately drew out a leather flask of a precious elven liquid called I _miruvor /I _, which he had brought from Rivendell. It was passed around with a mouthful for each. Afterwards, they managed to build a small but awe-inspiring fire that was inflamed by the mystical magic of Gandalf, unfortunately the wood burned fast and the slush fell rapidly from the sky to destroy the struggling flame.

p Leannan sat as close to the dwindling fire as she could get. Things were looking quite bleak. She glanced over at Legolas, and her animosity welled at his obvious indifference to the ill weather. He was the only one still calm and amiable, though he did not flaunt it or even say much at all for that matter.

p While Gandalf and Boromir stood in the path they had previously ploughed with their bodies and disputed over whose idea for the next course of action was the better, Legolas could not keep so silent, for he had had enough of their pointless bickering.

p Legolas had already suggested that Gandalf melt the snow to make a path, but the wizard quickly cut in to assure the elf that it would not work. "If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us."

p Next, Boromir declared that the strongest must seek their path and insisted on attempting to force his way through the snow. He gathered Aragorn, and the two used their strength and height to dig and plow through the deep snow, but it was to no avail and Leannan, to her shame, had to laugh at their effort. They were swimming in the snow rather than breaking through!

p Legolas too smiled and finally said, "The strongest must seek a way? But I say: Let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, I _or /I _ over snow…" He raised a brow. "An elf."

p With that, the elf, who made Leannan's human heart beat furiously, leapt gracefully atop the snow and stepped ahead of the company without sinking in or leaving a single print.

p He turned, his flaxen hair rippling in the wild, icy wind and looked towards the remaining company. To Gandalf he said, "Farewell! I go to find the Sun."

p Leannan quickly shut her eyes, willing herself not feel Legolas' triumph or admire his virile and nimble form atop the snow-covered path. When she reopened them, he was gone and she broke off from the company to be alone while they waited for his return.

Leannan found a place to rest, staring out towards the peaks surrounding them. She felt so small and useless in this world, just as she was on this mountainside- a mere speck. Leannan looked out into the great abyss and she felt light and so weak; her body and spirit fragile. With each gust of wind that her body, Leannan felt like she could fly away if she would just lift her arms.

p She rested her head between her knees, hugging herself close against the severe cold, and looked down the mountain as she fought sobs. She would not cry; she was a daughter of the wilderness; she was strong. But right then, Leannan felt anything but strong. It felt like the world was turning and she was out of sequence.

p Leannan remained where she was for a long time. Even when Aragorn and Boromir followed after Legolas, she did not insist on coming. And she was still there, at the brim of the precipice, when the men and Legolas returned.

p The others thought she was sleeping and did not disturb her, but Leannan was not asleep. Nor was she awake; she was lost. And Leannan continued her motionless repose.

p The company was talking of what Legolas had seen, discussing what they should do next. But Leannan did not join in, she did not even hear them. This journey was beyond her control; for she could not even control herself.

p Finally, Boromir realized that Leannan was not asleep and strode over to her side quickly.

p "Leannan?" He questioned; the sharp concern in his voice causing everyone else to turn and look. "Leannan?" He asked again, louder.

p Boromir turned and gave Aragorn a frantic look. "It is like she is sleeping, but her eyes are open." He reached out and shook the woman. "Leannan, are you ill? Please speak to me."

p A quivering hand shot out, and Leannan suddenly turned wide eyes towards the man of Gondor. To Boromir's bewilderment, her hand made contact with his face and she screamed. "Do not touch me!" She clawed at him and Boromir quickly seized her wrists as she continued to yell, her voice small and frenzied.

p "Ai!" She cried as if in pain, fighting against his grip on her. "Get away from me! Stop it!" Her foot kicked his shin and Boromir stumbled back, painfully shocked.

p Aragorn exchanged a dark look with Gandalf and moved a step back from Leannan. Nobody moved or touched her. Only Leannan's sobs sounded on the mountainside. She was crouched against a boulder and covering her head. The company was fearfully aware of something mysterious.

p Several moments passed, and Leannan seemed to calm a little. She was no longer sobbing but remained in her position and whispered almost inaudibly. Legolas' acute ears picked up some words that he shared with the others, his voice solemn.

p " I _Ai, ainur. Cuviad amin…. Nwalmad amin. /I "_

p "Awakening me, tormenting me." Gandalf repeated quietly.

p The company could only stand and stare in confusion and unease until finally Leannan seemed to cease and called out softly, "Aragorn." The man was immediately at her side, though not touching her in the likelihood of some evilness upon her. He spoke softly, willing her to be at peace and tell him what had happened. But it was as if she had been weakened by something unseen, like she was so afraid that she could not even define to them what was happening. She did reach out a thin, fair hand and clutch Aragorn's arm tightly.

p Time passed as they stood in silence and anticipation. Finally Leannan met Aragorn's gaze and said to him, in an attempt to explain what happened even though she herself did not even understand, "There is a battle…inside of me." Her eyes were dark and faraway, she was afraid and confused.

p Aragorn could merely stare at the woman with dark concern and futilely wish he could do something. A deep darkness settled on the company, what was happening inside of the lady ranger…was it some evil? Why would the things of darkness trouble a simple woman like Leannan? Or was it real at all? It was startling and puzzling to them.

p Though Leannan recovered and continued on pushing through the snow with the rest of them, seeming to be back to her normal self, she was still quiet and uneasy- which made everyone else feel the same.

p It did not help their eerie feelings when Aragorn called out, "The birds again!" p When he said this, Leannan shuddered. The powers of their enemies seeming so real and evident, her senses so alive that it terrified her immensely, convincing her that there had to be some evilness inside of her

p Their journey through the Caradhras was finished; they had been defeated. The mountain was slowly killing them all, and the birds were a further sign that something foul was working against them. So they turned their backs to the Redhorn and retreated as they had come.

p Leannan looked behind her shoulder as they trudged downwards and sighed deeply. What way would they go now? They had already discussed this several times, but now that they were leaving the Caradhras, they were forced to find some other way past the mountains. [Suddenly, she remembered the conversation between Aragorn and Gandalf. p I "_There is another way, and not by the pass of Caradhras: the dark and secret way that we have spoken of." /I _

p Leannan stirred at the wizard's former words. She knew of what he spoke and she felt a glimmer of excitement and anxiety. This would indeed be a test of her strength, both physical and inner.

p She pursed her lips and stared out among the grey fog and dim light that encircled the mountains. So that's what Gandalf was thinking…

p The Mines of Moria.


End file.
